


What Home is Like

by IncaSisters



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of adult themes but nothing too graphic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gwen is a great mom, Hurt/Comfort, I love all my children, Light Angst, Max (Camp Camp) Needs a Hug, Max Needs A Hug, Max's (Camp Camp) Parents Are Bad Parents, MomGwen, Nikki and Neil are amazing friends, Nikki is a sweatheart, School Plays, Teen Angst, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), close friendships, dadvid, small crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters
Summary: Max is a 16-year-old high school student who lives in a rather unstable house. His mom is kinda mentally unstable and his dad is just an asshole. With the stress of high school activities and family problems, he's always been on his own, so he's lucky to have supportive friends by his side.He comes to learn that not everything is at it seems, and change is a part of growing up.





	1. Welcome to High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEYEE MY LITTLE SHITS I'M BACK!
> 
> So, remember how I said I was writing another story... well... here it is! I thought I would drop it when season cuatro came out... Enjoy!

Max woke up to the smell of smoke, not cigarette smoke like he is used to, but actual something-is-burning smoke. He didn’t pay much thought to it, so he rolled over in his bed until the realization set in that his house may potentially be on fire. He audibly sighed and got up. 

He walked outside into the hallway, “Mom?? Is something burning downstairs?”

No answer.

He called out again, “Mom?” 

He rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs, he saw some smoke come out from the kitchen, “well shit.” Max mumbled as he calmly walked in the kitchen. “Okay, so the kitchens on fire… but apparently, it's whatever since no one in the damn house,” He peeked over the wall, “SEEMS TO GIVE A SHIT” The last five words came out louder than intended. 

Sitting on the stove top was a pan with burnt bacon strips, sausages and a small flame over top. Someone, most likely his mom, had left the stove on without realizing. Max learned from Neil that adding water to an oil-based fire made it worse, so instead, he threw a hand towel on top to suffocate it. He was waving away the smoke that had built up when his mom walked into the kitchen.

“Maxwell!” She ran over to where he was and removed the towels off the burnt pan, “My towels! You burned my fucking towels!”

“Is that really what you're focusing on?!”

“Damn it, Maxwell, I fucking told you to watch the pan!” She wasn't yelling but Max could tell she was pissed off. 

“I was sleeping!”

She mumbled under her breath, “Like hell you were… Fucking useless…And here I am making you breakfast.”

Max watched as his mom rinsed the towels off with water and placed them on top of the countertop. He decided it was best to just let her be and he made his way back upstairs. He tried not to make too much noise since his father was most likely sleeping, and he didn't have time to deal with his father. 

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and noticed his room was a mess, there were clothes on the floor and paper scattered around… He told himself he would clean it when he got back but he knew he was lying to himself. 

He took off his shirt and dug through his clothes to find something he could wear. All he had were hoodies, so he just grabbed one out and threw it on. He put on some jeans and red sneakers and made his way towards his mirror. He quickly ran his hand through his fluffy hair and tried to style it. It was no use though because his hair always failed to cooperate… and he didn't have the patience to even try. He grabbed his book bag and left his room, not bothering to make his bed since no one walked into his room anyway. 

Walking into the bathroom he noticed that his father had already woken up and was talking to someone on the phone downstairs. Now, Max wasn't exactly the nosey type but just recently his father has mentioned that he was applying for a new job in a different city, and if he got the job they would have to move closer, meaning he would have to leave his school… and he didn't feel like making friends all over again. He stood there quietly for a while to try to listen in but he couldn't make out what his father was saying. 

‘The time he decides to speak quietly.’ He gave up trying and shut the door behind him. 

The trip to school was always a struggle, not only did the bus come 15 minutes late every day, it was always at full capacity meaning he would either have to sit three to a seat or stand and in a bus full of sweaty and hormonal teenagers… Ugh. The plus side was that he was the last to pick up in the morning, so the trip to school was pretty short.

He got on the bus and internally groaned when he saw it was packed. He was making his way towards the back when he felt someone tug his hoodie. Max turned to see Nikki, a small green headed girl who was saving a seat for him. 

Nikki was one of Max's closest friends and she never fails to surprise him. How she managed to find an empty seat on the bus without no one taking it was beyond Max, it always confused him how she could do that since fights literally break out because of the few seating spaces. 

“Good Morning!” She turned to face Max and smiled.

Max smiled back, “You almost fucking choked me Nikki but good morning,” he took off his bookbag and placed it on his lap.

“ You would like that wouldn't you?”

“What?”

“Anyways! Long time no see boi! How was your weekend?”

“Jesus Nik… it's literally only been two days. It was fine, nothing pretty interesting… You?”

“Oh, My mom sent me with my dad for the weekend, she said something about an important business client she needed to tend to…I don't know.” She pulled out a small granola bar from her book bag and pulled off the wrapper. “It was fun though, my dad and I went fishing and I got a pet frog now, his name is Hop.” 

Max watched as Nikki took a bite out of the granola bar and his mouth watered, he realized he didn't eat breakfast that morning...since his mother burned the food. “A pet frog? Doesn't that give you like… Herpes or some shit like that?” 

“What? No, I don't think frogs can pass around STDs… that only happens if you had sex and we both know that didn't happen…”, she noticed Max look at her half-eaten granola bar, “Also here,” she extended her hand, “You can have the rest, I don't want it.”

Max took the Granola bar and took a bite, “I mean shit if you insist…” He ate it in two bites, “I didn't have breakfast this morning”

“You never have breakfast…”

“I keep forgetting.”

“How do you forget about food? People always say they don't eat breakfast… But then say they eat like crazy! If you eat so much then why don't you just eat breakfast and hey! I don't know, maybe you won't be eating 100 servings of food in the afternoon!” 

“Well, I mean I don't eat much anyways but I see your point.” Max found it funny when Nikki went into rant mode, she would get so worked up over small things and it was entertaining to watch. 

They spent the rest of the ride making small talk. The bus pulled up to the school and everyone on the bus walked out like a bunch of animals, pushing and pulling people out of the way so they could make it through, it irritated Max. They made their way into the building and went straight to their class, avoiding the kids who always did the most so early in the morning… 

Max entered the classroom and walked towards his seat, which was in front of Nikki's and beside Neil. Neil was already sitting in his desk with a bunch of papers on his desk… he is what you would call a nerd. He has no social life other than his school and he is actually pretty smart for a 16-year-old. 

Max plopped down on his seat and threw his book bag under the desk, “Who has the fucking energy to ride around the hallways on a fucking skateboard!?”

Neil looked over towards Max, “Well good morning to you to…”

Nikki walked inside the room a bit later than Max, “Heyooo!”

“Hey Nikki,” Neil watched as Nikki practically jumped onto her desk. 

“What did I miss?” Nikki reached out to grab the back of Max's chair and pulled herself closer to the conversation, “Who was riding a skateboard? I didn't see!”

“Oh, this one girl. IDK her name but she's an upper-classmen so I guess they just don't care” 

Neil nodded his head in agreement, “Ofc they don't care… Isn't she like a senior?” 

Max shrugged, “I don't fucking know” 

The bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. She was tall and blond and smelled like cigarette smoke half the time. Max hated her… well, he hated all his teachers, but especially her. She always had something to say to Max and it always got him into trouble. 

“Alrighty so I hope you all did the homework this weekend, I did tell you guys it was extra credit but seeing how you are all failing the class… I would have hoped you finished it.” 

Everyone in the class groaned audibly.

“How much extra credit does it count for?” A small kid raised his hand.

“Dolf, It doesn't matter how much it's worth, just know that it will help you in the long run.”

Max looked at the teacher in confusion, “How the hell is it supposed to help us if we don't even know how it's gonna impact the damn grade?”

“Max… Raise your hand before-”

“What if this shit is worth like 1.3% of your overall grade? How is that even remotely helpful? It'll bring your grade up by .2 points… no point in doing it… But if it's worth-”

“Max, did you do it or not?”

“Fuck no. I have a B in the class, I didn't do shit”

“Watch your language and okay, then don't worry about it… Mind your own business.”

“ I'm just trying to look out for my fellow classmates Ms.Priss…” He spoke in an innocent, yet sarcastic tone

She sighed, “Okay Max” She wasn't even gonna try correcting his behavior, it was barely 9 am on a Monday and she didn't have time to deal with his shit. 

Max shared his first block, Honors Math 2, with Nikki and Neil. His second block, English 2, was just him and Nikki since Neil went to Honor's and Max wasn't smart enough to enroll in that class, and apparently, neither was Nikki. The third block was an encore block so Max was by himself in Art, while Nikki was in Gym and Neil in psychology. Then lunch came around and they met up there, before going back to their fourth block, Biology, which Max shared with Neil. Nikki had Bio next semester and was in Civics and Economics instead.

An ideal day at school for Max was one where no one bothered him or send him to the office for detention or some shit like that. But that usually never happens. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly and by lunchtime, Max was starving. He got some food and sat down in his usual spot with Nikki and Neil. Neil was already seated with his food. 

“Hey, where's Nikki? Don't you have the same class as her?” Neil was drinking some juice out of the carton.

“Oh, no she’s in gym class... but she was right next to me, she left to go somewhere… She didn't tell me where though.” Max put a french fry into his mouth. 

As soon as he finished his sentence Nikki sat down beside Neil with her tray of food, “I'm here!”

Neil jumped in surprise, “Shit you scared me… Where were you?”

“I was in the bathroom, got my period this morning and now I want to die.”

“Ha can't relate…” Max took some fries off Nikki's tray.

“Hey give those back boi!” Nikki laughed and ate some of her food. “So Neil, how was your weekend?”

“My parents took me to a science workshop, it was fun”

“Both of your parents? Like your mom AND your dad?” Nikki said as she took a bite out of an apple.

“Oh yeah!” Neil answered excitedly, “I guess they got back together again? I found my dad at home when I got back from school on Friday and he spent the entire weekend at my moms' house! It was like everything was back to normal again and I had fun…”

“Oh, that's cool.” Max wasn't jealous… not at all. He wasn't disappointed in his family for not doing fun things with him… or forgetting that he existed… it's whatever. “Yeah no, I didn't do shit this weekend… I spent it in my room sleeping and shit.”

“Yeet!” Nikki did a small whip and smiled, “Nah boi I got a pet frog!!!” Nikki pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of a frog on her hand, “His name is Hop! And he is such a good boy!”

“How do you know it's a boy? It's 2019 Nikki you can't just go around and assume” Neil spoke in a sarcastic tone and looked at Nikki.

Max let out a small laugh, “I don't think frogs give a flying fuck what you call them… they just chill” Max looked at the frog, it was a pretty cute frog, he had to admit. 

“He's great! He ate the spider that lived in the corner of my room but it's okay, I forgave him.” 

An unwelcome voice interrupted their conversation, “You have a pet frog? What kind of weird bitch has a frog as a pet?” 

Max looked up to see a big red-headed kid stand behind Nikki, “Damn it Nerf… Can't you just mind your own business for once?”

“I mean I was… Until I overheard that this green haired weirdo had a frog… I didn't know if she could get any weirder, but apparently, she can!” He laughed and took the phone from Nikki's hand.

“Hey-” Nikki reached up and snatched the phone back from him. “Don't touch my stuff you asshole” 

Nerf looked down at her and smiled, he turned to Max and Neil, “Damnnnnn Y’alls girlfriend is a feisty one isn’t she??” He laughed, “So what, you guys share her or something?”

Neil rolled his eyes, “Excuse me… could you please leave?” Neil wasn’t one to start arguments and he wasn’t one for confrontation…

But Max was. 

“The fuck did you say?”

Nerf turned his attention toward Max, “You heard me…I mean, you gotta admit, she’s pretty cute, I would have assumed you guys weren’t ‘just’ friends”

Max looked at Nerf as if he was the stupidest person on Earth, “Are you fucking serious?” He had a small, mocking smile on his face, “It’s 2019 you dipshit, We all left assuming relationships and sexuality in 2017 but I guess not everyone got the memo.” 

Max got up from his seat, ”In all seriousness though, fuck off and leave Nikki alone, she literally isn’t doing jack shit to you so why don’t you just go steal lunch money somewhere else.”

Nerf glared at Max, “Oh look at you protecting your little weird girlfriend over here…”

“Goddammit Nerf…” Max said as he sighed and walked over to where Nerf was standing. “Don’t start with me”

“And what are you gonna do about it?” 

Their little confrontation was cut short when Max heard someone call their name. Standing by the entrance of the cafeteria were the two people that always seemed to show up whenever he gets into shit at school. He then saw Neil standing next to them and he rolled his eyes, “Seriously?” 

Nerf turned to see the two guidance counselors, he slowly tried to back away from the situation. 

Max scoffed and sat back down in his seat. He watched as the two counselors made their way towards the table they were sitting at. 

“Max, how many times do we have to tell you to not pick fights in the cafeteria?” A young brown-skinned woman stood next to the table. Her hair was tied up in her signature ponytail and bangs on the side of her head. 

“He fucking started it!” Max pointed towards Nerf and rolled his eyes. 

If Max had to choose his favorite counselor… It would be Gwen. Not only did Gwen work for the school, but she also lived a couple of houses down from where Max lived. She used to be his baby sitter back when he was little but now he would sometimes stop by whenever he didn't feel like going home and Gwen was always happy to let him stay awhile. Gwen was someone Max could turn to when his parents felt like they didn't want a child anymore and he's always had respect for her… Even if he doesn't show it much. 

David on the other hand, he knew as well but he wasn't as close to him like he was with Gwen. Of course… No one knows about this because it sounds weird… Who's friends with staff from school?

Gwen looked at Nerf, “And you Nerf… we talked about this…”

Nerf looked at her. “I’m sorry Gwen, I didn’t realize my actions were hurtful and offensive, I won’t do it again.” 

Gwen sighed, it was a Monday and kids were already starting to get on her nerves. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a rather, content, man. “Here, you deal with them David, I have to get to a meeting with the principle since I won't be here tomorrow… I’ll see you soon.” She walked out of the cafeteria leaving David to deal with the two boys.

“Okay, so it’s only Monday and too early in the week to start off bad. So, I’m gonna let you off with a warning. Don’t get into any more trouble you two!” He left them with a smile and left the cafeteria. 

Nerf got up and left, leaving Max sitting down with Nikki and Neil. 

“I swear these guidance counselors just keep getting useless by the fucking hour.” Max played with some food crumbs on his plate.

“You've been getting into fights since the beginning of the year! They probably just don't care about you at this point…” Neil said as he took some fries off of Nikki's plate, much to her displeasure. 

Max stared at Neil, “They can't just not care… It's their job to care…”

“True, but they see you in their office every week…”

“And? That doesn't mean they have to stop fucking caring.” Max didn't mean to sound so defensive.

“I mean, you're probably right…” Neil noticed Max's hostility, “Maybe this school just sucks” 

“Bingo…” Nikki swallowed the food from her mouth, “But I mean, Neil has a point Max, you can't just jump into fights out of nowhere like that.”

“I don't jump into fights often…” 

Nikki and Neil stared at Max.

“Okay… But still, it doesn't matter…”

Nikki smiled, “Ha, Max has anger issues”

“Shut the fuck up, no I don't!” Max playfully threw some crumbs at her. 

The bell rang.

“Well, we'll see you later Nikki, have fun in your civics class…”

“Ugh, I wish… See you later Neil! See you on the bus, Max!”

Fourth block went by quick. It was boring. It was boring for Max since he wasn't a big science nerd like Neil was, but today was extra boring because it was all just a lecture. 

Max stared out the window. He was ready to go back to his unwelcoming house. He couldn't even call it a home because a home is a place where you're wanted. Home is a place where people share time with family. Max didn't have a home. He had a house shared with two people who just so happened to be his parents. 

As soon as the class ended Max and Neil walked onto the bus parking lot and met up with Nikki, who was waiting for them on the sidewalk. They talked for a while and got on the bus, ready to go home. 

“Oof, my book bag is big boi heavy” Nikki plopped down to her seat.

“Scoot over” Max sat down beside her, “Ugh I'm tired.”

“Same, I wanna get home and see my mom, she told me we were gonna go out to eat some Chinese food and I'm starving.”

“Wow, of course, you are…” Max focused on his shoes. He sometimes wishes he could enjoy days like that with his family. But his family forgets about his existence every day, so it never happens. “Don’t you have track practice?”

“No, It’s Monday silly! Coach gives us Mondays off, something about resting our bodies or something.”

Max nodded his head, “Oh, just track? Cuz I know tennis is still going on.”

“Yeah, tennis is… I was thinking about joining the tennis team… or cross country… or both.”

“Wouldn’t that be tiring? I mean, you’ll be doing sports for literally the whole year…”

“Yeah but whatever, I could lose the weight anyway.” Nikki put a hand other her thighs subconsciously. The bus stopped moving, “Well, this is my stop! I'll see you tomorrow Max!”

“Bye.” 

The first thing Max saw when he walked inside the house was his father passed out on the living room’s excuse for a couch. 

“I told you to shut the fucking door!”

Max jumped in surprise at his father’s sudden outburst and almost tripped on a couple of empty beer bottles, “I literally just walked inside the house…” He spoke quietly as he picked up the bottles and looked at his father, he noticed he was just talking in his sleep. “Oof.” He threw the empty bottles away. 

Max made his way upstairs into his room and threw his book bag on the floor. He didn't have any homework so he just threw himself onto his bed. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his social media, but he found everything was lame. He took off his sweatshirt and rolled over in bed. He drifted off to deep sleep and didn't wake up until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Four is about to hit me with feels again and I don't think I'm emotionally ready. What I am ready for. however, is all the amazing fan content :D
> 
> Anyways, This is sorta a free-flowing story so I am excited to see where this is going, I have a few chapters written out, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back next week with Chapter Two!
> 
> Happy Reads my little shits! XD


	2. Sometimes We Just Need a Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm glad you came to read, I was scared the chapters might have been too long but it seems like you guys are enjoying it! YAY! 
> 
> Without further ado... Chapter Two!

“Doesn’t Max ride your bus? Where is he?” Neil was at his desk writing down the math problems from yesterday.

“He wasn’t at the bus stop so he probably missed the bus or something… also, you didn’t do your homework?!” Nikki pulled the papers from Neils desk and sat down at her own, “The Neil didn’t do his homework?!? Has the apocalypse begun? Ooooohhhhhhh”

“Ha you are very funny Nikki, but for your information.. This isn’t my homework. We didn’t have any homework”

“Huh?” Nikki looked down at the paper and noticed the name written on it wasn’t Neils, “Then who’s is it? Are you getting paid for this?” 

“Oh nah, I’m doing it out of the kindness of my heart.” Neil forced a smile and took the papers back. He quickly began solving the problems and as soon as he finished he put the papers under his desk. 

“Who’s is it?”

“A friend of mine, He sits in my seat the next block so… I leave it under so he can have it when he walks in.” 

Nikki suspiciously looks at Neil and nods, “If you say so…” She goes through her own book bag and pulls out her notebook, “Text Max. He’s gonna be late.”

Max was sleeping. He slept for a good 15 hours and slept through his alarm clock. He was in no rush to wake up until it dawned on him that he still had to go to school. Still tucked under his blankets, he reached for his phone on the bedside table. He looked at it and read ‘8:30 am and a text from Neil in their group chat. “Shit”. He sat up and scrolled through the messages.

_(7:48 am) Nerd: Max ur gonna miss skool_  
_(7:53 am)Weirdo: Hurry and wake up boi_  
_(8:00 am)Weirdo : Oooooooo_

He texted them back, 

_(8:33 am) I woke up late oof I'll see if I can catch a ride_

If he did catch a ride, it would be a fucking miracle. He put on some shoes, his same blue sweatshirt and grabbed his bookbag bag. He made his way downstairs where his mom was sleeping on the couch. 

“Hey mom, I missed the bus, can you take me to school?” He hated asking for shit, but he would much rather talk to his mom than his father. 

His mom woke up aggravated, “mother fucker I'm trying to sleep.”

“Okay yeah but I have to go to school and-

“That seems like a personal problem. I'm sleeping,” She rolled over, “Damn, is it so much to ask for just one day without your fucking presence in my fucking house?” 

“Too bad I live here…”

“Sadly...” She rolled back over and faced her son, “Ask your dad sweetie. Mommy is tired and I'm not looking to yell.” She cupped Max’ face and smiled. 

Max watched as his mom rolled over on the couch again and then proceeded to face away. He sighed. His mom flipped flopped between moods. It was confusing because Max didn't know whether to be mad or glad his mom kinda cared. 

He saw his father walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was scared to ask but he knew he had to.

“Can you take me to school?”

“huh” Max's father turned to look at Max, and rolled his eyes, “I'm busy.”

“Doing what?” Max caught himself and took a step back. He was beginning to get annoyed with his father but he maintained his quiet demeanor, “I have to go to school… I can't miss another day or they'll punish me.”

“Then go to school.”

“I don't have a ride”

“Bummer.” His dad went back to digging through the fridge.

“So you can't take me to school or what?”

“Get the fuck away from me and go bother someone else, I'm trying to eat my bread in peace without having to look at the one thing that made my life a living hell.” Max's father walked past Max and went into the living room. He sat down and grabbed a beer. 

“Fuck you.” Max may or may not have said that too loudly. But of course, as always, his father was already passed out on the couch next to his mother. 

Max hated everything about his family. He hated the way they treated him like shit, he hated the way they give zero fucks about their one and only child, he hated the fact that he had no other choice than to live with them and he hated the fact that he was utterly terrified of his Father. Out of all the families he could have been born into it had to be this one. He was always constantly reminded of his unwanted presence and it pissed him off. 

He looked at the car outside… He had an idea. 

Max put on some shoes and walked outside. His parents never locked the car door so he easily slipped inside. Now, Max knew how to drive, Gwen taught him a few months back, but he never actually drove anywhere by himself… but he was determined to change that.

He went under the seat and pulled out the cover that contained the wires and cables. He pulled the wires and proceeded to hotwire the car. Yes, Max knows how to hotwire just about any vehicle. Sure it's illegal… but anything is legal if you don't get caught. Right? 

As soon as the car started he sat back up onto the seat. He put the car in reverse and let go of the parking brake. As soon as he was about to let go of the brake, he heard someone open the front door. 

“MAXWELL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!” 

“Shit” Max sighed and made eye contact with his father, he slowly took his foot off the brake causing the car to roll backward. He had a small smile on his face but was soon gone when his father opened the door of the moving car. 

He pulled Max out of the car and threw him onto the lawn. He stepped inside the car and quickly put it in park. 

“The fuck were you thinking?” 

“That I need to get to school!?”

His father grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and practically dragged him inside. As soon as the door shut behind them all hell broke loose. 

His father grabbed Max by his arm, “MAXWELL, HOTWIRE MY CAR AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER FUCKING BORN.” His voice was loud and intimidating, and his grip on his arm was getting tighter. 

“I wouldn't have hotwired shit if you would have just taken me to school like I asked… Twice. Also, Let me go.” Max tried to pull his father's hand off but he pulled him closer until he was face to face with him. Max's heart rate tripled. 

“Damn you, Maxwell, I dream of the day I don't have to be responsible for the fucking bastard that is you.” He practically tossed Max back and went into the kitchen to grab another beer and plopped himself back onto the couch. “Get the fuck out of my sight.”

Max has grown immune to reacting to the demoralizing words his parents threw at him on the daily… but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. He quickly walked past the living room and went back upstairs into his room, which was still a mess. He didn’t realize how hard his father grabbed him until he felt his arm radiating with pain. He paid no mind on it, hoping it’ll go away if he didn’t think about it. He pulled out his phone and texted the group chat, distracting himself from his arm. 

_(10:18 am) so I have no ride… So I'm not going today_  
_(10:20 am) Weirdo: Awwww I'll meet you at the bus stop to give you the work you missed boi_  
_(10:21 am) alrighty_  
_(10:23 am) Nerd: You never be having rides like does your mom work today or something?_  
_(10:23 am) Weirdo: Hey boi, let Max's mom get that bread._

Max scoffed to himself… “Right”. Sure his mom had a job but she wouldn't waste her gas on her own son… it's pretty ironic actually because his parents are technically really important people on the market. They do some pretty cool stuff on international trade business. They get paid really well and work only 3 days out of the week. He had no idea how they manage to even keep the job considering they drink and pass out all the time. 

He felt the phone buzz again but he didn't answer. He was counting down the days he could finally move out and never have to see his parents ever again. They didn't care enough to take him to school, let alone care enough to actually want him around. Hell, he'll be doing them a favor.

Max sat up on his bed and looked around. He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away. Max wasn't the crying type anyways, there was no point. He heard his phone buzz one more time and he looked at it again.

_(10:45 am) Weirdo: Ayy B, we had a math pop quiz so you better start studying cuz ya girl failed hehe_  
_(10:47 am) What was it on?_  
_(10:50 am) Nerd: it was quadratic equations and sum other shit we did today. It was easy_  
_(10:51 am) Weirdo: iT wAs eAsY_  
_(10: 53) What did you guys get on it?_  
_(10:54) Nerd: Well, I got a 97, and Nikki…. Oof_  
_(10:55) HA_  
_(10:55) Weirdo: I GOT A 21!_  
_(10:56) OOF_  
_(10:58) Nerd: You all wanna do something this weekend? Me and Nikki wanted to go to the mall._  
_(11:00) Yeah. I’m down. I need a ride tho._  
_(11:01 am) Nerd: Ofc you do_  
_(11:05 am) Accept my apologies sir for I have no fucking ride_

Max tossed his phone aside and walked over to his door. He didn't feel like sleeping, and he figured he would get bored pretty quickly at home, so he decided he was gonna just sneak out. Of course, sneaking out could lead to more trouble from his father if he caught him, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He checked to see if his parents had passed out yet so he could leave. He got caught once and it wasn't fun. He went to the top of the stairs and listened. He didn't hear anything so he went back in his room, grabbed his phone, and quietly walked down the steps. He passed the living room and kitchen and walked out the front door. 

Outside was literally a breath of fresh air. Max began walking without a specific destination around the block and stopped when he reached a small playground that was empty and most likely abandoned since it looks like it hasn't been maintained in years. The grass was growing all over everything and the metal and plastic of the equipment seemed worn down and rusted. 

Usually, when Max sneaks out or leaves the house, he goes over to Gwen's house and just hangs out with her for a while. She really helped him get through some hard times, ever since he was small. Gwen practically saw him grow up, she knows about his parents and how they are, but she didn't want to risk Max getting taken away and out into the systems so young. So she just kinda took care of him. He really appreciated her, although you are never gonna hear him say that to her directly. 

Max hopped the fence that surrounded it and climbed the park of the playground that led to the slides and pole and all the cool playground features. He made his way around the small but somewhat cozy little plastic tube that led to the top of the slides. He sat down on the top of the slides and looked around. A nice view. He didn't do much though, well actually, he had nothing to do. Getting out of the house was goal number one and now that he has achieved it he was left with nothing else. Max couldn't even go to Gwen's house since she was at school. 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket but was reminded of his encounter with his father when he felt his arm hurt. He rubbed his arm in hopes that the pain would go away but it was no use. He looked at the time and realized it was lunch time at school so he decided to call Nikki. They were at lunch so it wasn't like he was interrupting anything. 

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. 

No answer. 

“God damn it” Max sighed and put the phone back into his pocket. He was about to hop down when he heard someone call his name.

“Max?”

He turned towards the voice, he recognized that voice and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw Gwen across the street. He hopped down and went to meet her, “Why are you not at school?” Max asked. 

“Well hello to you to… also… I could be asking you the same question.” Gwen said. She was outside of her car, she was holding the keys so Max assumed she was going somewhere. 

Max hopped the fence and crossed the street to meet her, “Oh I didn't have a ride.”

“You could have asked me ya little shit.”

“I didn't know you weren't fucking going.” 

Gwen smiled and shrugged, “true.”

“Where are you going anyways?” He gestured over to the keys.

“Oh, I was gonna go get some lunch.” She looked at Max, “Wanna join?”

Max shook his head, “oh no, I don't have money for-”

“Ofc you don't have money, you're fucking 16. I'll pay.” 

Max was hesitant, but he was also hungry so he agreed. They got in the car and Gwen began driving to some diners in town. 

Gwen was one of the only people Max could tolerate for more than a few hours at a time... He was eight years old when he first met her and Max remembered hating her. But as time progressed he began to enjoy her company. 

“Where are we gonna go to eat?”

“I was gonna go down to this Peruvian place down by the edge of town, I heard it was pretty good.”

Max nodded, “Sounds good, as long as its food I'm good… Cuz I'm starving .” 

“So am I” 

They arrived at their destination and they walked inside, it was full of people, which is a good sign because that means that the food is good, and it smelled great. The waiter came and led them to their seat and gave them a menu. 

“My name is Andy and I'll be your waiter for today! Can I start you off with a drink?”

“What drinks would you recommend? It's our first time but we heard the place was really good”

The waitress smiled, “Oh well, people usually have the traditional Peruvian soda, Inca Cola. They say it tastes like bubble gum but they are wrong. It has its own flavor which I can't describe but it's really good. I can get some for you to try before…” 

Gwen smiled and nodded. The waitress left and Gwen looked through the menu. “Everything here looks so good.”

Max nodded and looked at the people around them, “It does… Honestly get the whole fucking menu.”

Gwen laughed, “I wish… but I don’t have that Entire menu money.” 

The waitress came back with their drinks and proceeded to place their order. Once the food arrived they began to eat.

“So, what happened yesterday?” Gwen sipped her drink.

Max looked up from his plate, “Huh?”

“With you and Nerf?” 

“Fuck that kid. He pisses me off. We were just minding our own fucking business and he just shows up out of nowhere and talks shit.” 

“What he say? Cuz if it weren’t for your friend I can guarantee you two would have gotten into a fight… and it would have been your 3rd fight this semester Max.” 

Max shrugged, “Something about Nikki, but if he stops talking shit then I’ll stop beating his ass.”

Gwen laughed, “Of course, Max would never pick a fight for no reason at all…”

“Shut the fuck up… I would never.” Max smiled and took a bite of his food. 

“Anyways, How’s your mom? I sent her an email because I needed a paper of recommendation but she never got back to me… It’s okay though, I don’t need it anymore but oof.”

Max looked down at his plate, “Oh she’s been busy… with work and shit.”

“How about your dad, how’s he doing? I think the last time I saw him was a few days ago at the mall.”

“You saw my dad at the mall? By himself? Or?”

“He was with your mom.”

“Oh, yeah they were probably meeting up with some investor, my dad is looking for a better job cuz apparently the one he has now isn’t enough… it’s stupid… wait why did you need a letter of recommendation for? Don’t you already have a shitty job?”

“Well… you know damn well that my job rejection letters make up half the fucking recycling company.”

“What’s it for?”

“Just something.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Max narrowed his eyes at her, “Because what? What secret does the job-rejected-useless-degree-having-babysitter and shitty school counselor have that’s so important and secretive… that you don’t want to spill?”

“It's just for something that is under works, don't worry I'll tell you soon.” Gwen watched as Max took a sip of his soda. 

“Fine…” Max ate his food and enjoyed his time spent with Gwen. It's been a long time since they hung out and it's pretty stress relieving. 

Once they finished their food they paid and walked to the car. Gwen drove Max back to his place. She stopped in front of his house and noticed no one was home.

“I thought they didn't work today. It's Tuesday…”

“I don't know half the time, they usually never tell me shit anyways.” Max stared at his house, it looked so normal from the outside. No one would suspect a thing… Until they stepped inside.

“Hmm, you wanna check? I have to do some groceries, you can come along if you want or you can stay here until they get back. It's up to you.”

“No I'm good, I need to pick up work from Nikki. I'll see ya later asshole.”

“Alrighty see ya at school ya little shit.” She laughed and drove off, leaving Max in front of his house. 

He walked in and found that the house was empty, no one was home. Max smiled, he went to the kitchen and found that his parents bought food and cleaned the kitchen. It was practically spotless. Max furrowed his brows and hummed in thought. His parents never clean unless they have someone coming over… so that means that tonight… He's gonna be locked in his room. 

He sighed, “Goddammit.” He walked into the living room and threw himself on the couch, he stared at the ceiling. He heard someone open the door. 

“Maxwell get your feet off my damn couch.” His mother walked inside and placed some bags on the table. 

Max sat up and looked at her, “Wow, is today a ‘let's pretend we're a perfect family and not a bunch of assholes’ day?”

His mother looked at him and scowled, “Maxwell I swear if you fuck up tonight in front of the people coming over today and your ass is dead… You understand me?”

“Yep.” Max got up and checked his phone, it was almost 3 pm and that meant that Nikki was almost home. He walked past his mom towards the door. His mom didn't care where he went and he didn't want to be home when his dad came back, he didn't need another bruised arm anyway. 

He made it just in time to Nikki's stop. The bus had arrived and she was walking off. She saw Max and ran towards him.

“MAX!” She shouted as she hugged him, “Mannnn we missed you today! I got your work.” she opened up her book bag and pulled out some papers, “This is your homework, Neil gave me some bio work for you to do, also I have something to tell you.”

Max was looking through the papers and looked up at Nikki, “What?”

“Well, for one, practice got canceled this week cuz our coach got sick, and two… don't get mad… But we signed you up for Prestons play audition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I love Nikki. She's amazing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try posting this every Saturday but it may vary from moment to moment, depending on how my writing is coming along. So far so good! Also, I think I'm getting sick ugh, but on the bright side, if I do get sick then I'll have more time to write haha. oof
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcomed! 
> 
> I'll see you all next week and as always, Happy Reads my little shits! :D


	3. Play Rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee Hee I'm late! Sorry I got a new job and even tho it's a fast food joint it's not that bad. I feel less stressed over there than I do at home... is that healthy? Anyways... here we go! My child's debut is in this chapter and writing him was fun. Enjoy!

“YOU DID WHAT?” Max almost dropped the papers he was holding. 

“Oops.” Nikki's voice was quiet and she nervously spoke, “Um it's not final… So if you want you can take your name off tomorrow?”

“Why would you sign me up without even ASKING ME?” 

“Boi! Because why not?? Do you have anything better to do? EXACTLY! I DIDN'T THINK SO!” Nikki said as she booped Max's nose and smiled, “besides, it'll be fun! Why don't you come to auditions with us tomorrow and if you don't like it then you can take your name off” 

Max sighed, “Fine…” He had to admit that she was right, he had nothing better to do. 

Max walked Nikki home and went back to his house. He saw his dad's car parked on the driveway and began debating whether he wanted to go inside or not. He could already see his parents acting and putting on a fake persona for money… 

He walked inside and saw that the table was set and there was actually a clean living room for once. He walked into the kitchen and saw two men at the table eating dinner with his parents, “Hello?” 

His father looked up from his plate. He saw Max and got up, “Maxwell, this is Clark and Wendel,” he looked at the men, “Gentlemen, this is Maxwell, my son”

The two guys got up to greet Max. They extended their arm and shook his hand, “Afternoon Maxwell, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uhh yeah… Likewise…” Max hated awkward situations and there is nothing as awkward as shaking grown men's hands knowing that your family is a lie. 

“Must be so nice having this man as your father, he's a very great guy,” He gestured over to his father with his hands and then smiled back at Max.

Max stared at Clark, “Oh you have no idea” he spoke sarcastically and eyed his father, who looked like he was about to murder him. 

“The names Clark.” He said, still smiling.

“Maxwell…”

This was extremely awkward and Max was ready to make a run for it. He hated acting like his father was the best man in the world. These people have no idea what his father is capable of.

“Maxwell, why don't you go into the kitchen and get yourself a plate” His mother spoke up and held a fake smile on her lips.

“No I'm good, I'm gonna go do some work,” he held up the papers in his hands and walked towards the stairs, “Nice meeting you all.” and with that, he disappeared into his room. 

_(6:30 pm) Nerd: Max, did Nikki give you the bio?_  
_(6:32 pm) Yep, she gave me hella work_  
_(6:35 pm) Weirdo: Not my fault, blame the teachers_

Max sat down on his bed and looked at the papers, it was a bunch of worksheets he could probably find the answers to online and some math problems he could do on his own. He began working on the papers until he finished, procrastinating here and there, but he eventually got it done. He sat in silence for a while. He could hear his parents downstairs talking to the men about the stock market. It was a boring conversation until he heard his name. He had no idea what he had to do with the stock market and he knew better than to go snooping around… But he did it anyway. 

He quietly walked out of his room and sat on the top of the stairs. 

“You guys never mentioned you had a son, he surprised me when he walked inside,” Max didn't know who was speaking but assumed it was one of the guys. He couldn't see from where they were sitting but could make out the movement of shadows, they were getting ready to leave.

“Oh, yes we do, he's our only child.” His mother's voice was quickly recognized, “He's a handful.”

“He seems like a good kid, I have a son who looks to be about his age, you should bring him over one day and have dinner at my place” This voice sounded different than the first, “Very nice dinner and thank you for having us, I'll let you know the decision by the end of the week, good night!” 

Max heard the men leave and his parents shut the door. Max saw the shadow of his parents move back towards the kitchen and they began cleaning up. 

“You think you got the job, honey?” 

“Of course I got the job, be a fucking shame if I didn't,” Max's father moved to the living room, “Also, did you hear what these two idiots called Maxwell?” He scoffed, “A fucking ‘good kid’” His laughter echoed in Max's ears. 

“Sometimes I regret having that excuse of my child, good kid my ass. All he does is waste our money and time that could be well spent on more important shit.” 

Max didn't realize he was holding his breath. He knew he should have gotten up and left the second those two men walked out the door, but noooOoo, he just had to stay for the aftermath. 

“I did tell you to abort while it was still early… But you didn't listen and here we are now… Look on the bright side… At least he is getting deducted off our taxes.”

“True, true. Still, a fucking shame.” His mother's voice sounded so sincere as if she meant every word that came out of her mouth. And the sad reality was that... she did. Max knew they both meant what they said and he did know whether to be sad or angry. 

The thing is, Max never actually heard his parents say that out loud. They always implied it but they never actually said it. Hearing it now was like… As if his entire existence had lost the little purpose it had. 

Max got up from the stairs and walked back to his room, he changed out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and shorts and sat on the bed. He couldn't sleep. His parents words just kept on playing over and over. Like a broken record player. He felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at the light and movement that came from under the door. He felt tears fall from his face and he tried his best to not make any noise. 

After years of perfecting the art of silently crying himself to sleep, he got under his covers and tucked himself in, using the blankets for comfort. He hated crying, he felt so pathetic and the worst part was that he didn't even have anyone to talk to about it. Dealing with emotions was never his strong suit. 

He tried to control his breathing and closed his eyes, hoping that if he did this long enough he would fall asleep and stop feeling like a pathetic piece of shit. He had always known that his parents rejected the idea of him, but every time he hears them say it out of it just hits different. 

Max didn’t remember falling asleep, but the alarm on his phone woke him up with a jump. He turned towards his phone and turned it off. It was early, early enough for him to catch the bus, and also take a quick shower before. He was tired, more tired than he was when he went to sleep. Although he woke up in time, he wasn't entirely in a good mood. The events from last night replayed through his head again but he pushed them away. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered, and got dressed. 

He made his way downstairs and realized his parents were still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, secretly hoping there were leftovers from yesterday, but there wasn't. He signed and grabbed his backpack from beside the door and stepped outside. His hair wasn't a hundred percent dry yet so he was cold and his hair was getting puffier than usual. He made his way towards the bus stop and sighed in relief when he saw the bus pulled up.

Nikki was already sitting down in her usual spot on her phone. She looked up and smiled, “MAX! you made it!”

Max nodded and sat down. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

“You did the homework, right? I got them done if you need the answers, they were all pretty easy and online.” She stopped talking and looked at Max, “You good? You seem upset.”

“I'm good.” Max looked up at her and gave her a fake smile. 

“I got you a granola bar.” She replied as she reached into her bookbag, “I figured I brought an extra one since you don't eat breakfast.” 

Max took the granola bar and thanked her. He unwrapped it and ate it, “Can't eat what you don't have…” he mumbled to himself.

“Huh?”

“Oh, I was talking to myself.” Max crumbled the wrapper I'm her hand and placed it in his sweater pocket. 

When they arrived at school, it was a few minutes before the bell rang, so they had to hurry up and get to class. Max quickly put his shit in his locker and walked with Nikki towards their desk in the classroom. 

“Good morning guys!” Neil greeted them without looking up from his paper. 

Nikki looked over to what he was doing, “OOHH did you forget your homework again?”

Neil looked down and placed the paper under his desk, “Nah,” he said as he turned to face his friends, “So, Max…”

Max was looking down at his phone, paying no attention to his friends, “hm” 

“Did you think about the play? You wanna stay after-school with us to check it out?”

Max sighed, “Goddammit… I guess.”. The only reason he agreed was because if he didn't, it would mean going home again. He would much rather stay at a shitty play. “I need a ride tho.”

“We can take you home,” Nikki looked at Max, “You live a block away anyway” 

Max nodded. “cool.”

Nikki looked at Neil with concern. They both knew something was wrong with Max but they decided to just let him be… it was too early in the morning to start arguments. 

Max didn't remember the rest of the day, it all just kinda flew by him without him realizing. He remembered telling Nikki that him and Neil were gonna meet her outside her class so they could go to the audition room together. Max managed to forget about his bad mood after lunch, maybe he was just hungry… Or maybe he just stopped caring about it. Whatever it was, it seemed to help. 

Neil and Max walked to Nikki's classroom as soon as they heard the last bell ring, which was hard to do because a bunch of people were going the opposite way, which is kinda like swimming against the current. They reached her class and found her waiting for them by the door. 

“Nikki, over here,” Neil called out. 

She saw her friends and walked towards them, “Long time no see boi!” she laughed, “You guys ready for this audition?”

Max walked beside her, “Where even is the room?” 

“Uhhhhh I think it's in the theater room.” Neil pointed to a handmade flyer advertising Prestons play. 

Max looked at it and rolled his eyes, “Welp… Let's get this shit over with.”

They opened the door to reveal a bunch of students sitting down eating some snacks. 

“Damn, there's more people than I expected… Preston probably bribed them.” Max looked around. 

Nikki smiled, “Well, if people are here then this must be fun!” She grabbed Max and Neil's hand and led them towards the snack table, “come on, I'm hungry.” 

Max took some chips off the table and a Capri Sun. Neil grabbed some cookies with a box of milk, and Nikki took a protein bar. 

“Hmm,” Nikki looked at her snack, “180 calories…”

“Just eat the damn thing.”

“I gotta make sure I don't gain weight since I'm not going to exercise the entire week.”

“But you're skinny, so don't worry about it.”

“No, I'm not I have to-”

“OKAY PEOPLE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?” Nikki was cut off by a loud voice coming from the front of the room on the stage, “MY NAME IS PRESTON GOODPLAY, WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S ANNUAL THEATERS PRODUCTION.” 

Preston was a tall kid, who looked like he weighed 0 pounds. Max remembered him from his class, he would always volunteer to recite Shakespeare's poetry for no reason whatsoever during class. 

“I'M GLAD YOU GUYS COULD MAKE IT HERE TODAY! THIS IS THE FIRST PLAY I'VE EVER GOT THE CHANCE TO WRITE AND DIRECT SO I'M EXCITED TO SHARE WITH YOU ALL!” Preston looked at the crowd and smiled, “NOW! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY WE ARE AUDITIONING AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A CHANCE TO READ THROUGH IT AND PICK OUT WHAT ROLE YOU WOULD LIKE TO AUDITION FOR! THE SCRIPTS ARE ON THE BACK TABLE, AUDITIONS WILL START IN AN HOUR, SO READ AND ENJOY!”

Max looked back at Nikki and Neil who were already reading the play.

“Romeo and Juliet: The everlasting love trilogy… Interesting.” Nikki flipped through the pages and looked up at Max. “I hope I get a good role.” 

“I mean, the people here are lame, so you probably will… I mean just look at the space fanatic over there…” Max gestured over to a small kid with a NASA Jacket and space-themed bookbag, “Hey Neil, isn't that the guy that outsmarts you in Math? He's the other science nerd, right? What's his name?” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “Ugh Neil… He always one-ups me and it's annoying.”

Nikki looked at the kid, “Oh I just call him space kid and he doesn't seem to mind.”

“Wait, his name is also Neil?” 

“Yep.” 

Max hummed in thought, he always sees that kid in Gwen's office. He never bothered to ask why because he didn’t care… or maybe didn’t want to know that space kid was Gwen's favorite kid… not that he cared. 

He grabbed the script off of Nikki's hands and skimmed through it. It was basically the aftermath of Romeo and Juliet except… In the future? “The fuck is this?”

As time went by, more kids started to show up. Max saw a couple of Guys from ROTC show up. A tall guy who looked like he was cursed with a face full of acne, a short Hispanic kid eating a candy cane and another kid who was just kinda there. Max hated those kids, they always thought they were better than everyone just cuz they wore an official uniform. 

Nikki saw a few cheerleaders walk in and she automatically looked away. Max seemed to notice and looked to where she was looking. Standing there in their cheer getup were three girls. 

Neil also noticed and turned towards Nikki, “Are those the girls you had a falling out with?” he asked. 

“Shhhhh”

“I'll take that as a yes. Just ignore them. That's what I do when people cross me.” Max said as he kept his eyes on the script. 

“They hate me. I don't know why… I think I'm a pretty cool girl.”

Max looked at Nikki and acted surprised, “Wow, you're a girl?!?”

Nikki punched his arm, “Boi try me!”

Max laughed, “Fuck em Nik, they're just some bitches that shake their ass for attention.” 

“Yeah Nikki,” Neil agreed, “So what if they don't like you? We like you.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Max added.

“YAY I have great friends!” Nikki smiled. 

“OKAY, EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD TIME TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO AUDITION FOR!” Preston was back on stage holding his script, “FOR THOSE OF YOU INTERESTED IN THE THEATER TECH THEN I'LL SPEAK WITH YOU ALL ABOUT THAT BEFORE AUDITIONS! NOW, FOLLOW ME TO THE BACK! COME ON PEOPLE WE HAVE WORK TO DO ”

Everyone began to gather their things and walked to where Preston directed them. 

“Welp… That's it for me… Have fun guys!” Max began walking the other way when he heard someone call his name. 

“WAIT MAX!” 

He turned to see Preston running towards him. Nikki and Neil stood there and watched as Preston made his way over. 

“You're leaving?”

“Yes.”

“But why?!?” 

“Because… I can?” Max turned and walked towards the door but Preston ran in front, cutting him off. Max sighed, “Don't know if you noticed but… I'm trying to leave… So if you could get the fuck out the way-”

“Come on Maxwell, It'll be fun! It's my first play! Please! I need you here! How am I supposed to be the next Dear Evan Hansen if I don't even have a functioning cast too begin with?”

Max looked over to his friends and they nodded in agreement, “Uh, I don't know what the fuck that means-”

“Yeah Max, give it a shot.” Nikki put her hand on Preston's shoulder. “You won't know if you like it unless you try. Also, you agreed this morning so you thought wrong if you think I'm letting you leave that easy.”

“Don't throw away your shot Max! THIS CAN BE WHERE YOU GET DISCOVERED!”

Max sighed, he looked at Preston and couldn't help feeling bad for the kid. He rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I'm not auditioning and I want the part with the least lines”

“DEAL!” Preston held out his hand and Max shook it, “You can be a wizard that brings Juliet back to life! He's there only for like a second.” 

Max shrugged, “Sure.” 

Nikki was practically bubbling with excitement, “YAY! You're gonna be in an actual play!”

Neil laughed, “Yeah! I can't wait to see what skills you have in acting!”

“Absolutely none…” Max let out a small laugh, “Go audition guys, I'm gonna go get some food.”

Nikki and Neil walked towards the stage, leaving Max in the auditorium. He grabbed some snacks and stuffed them in his pocket for later and walked outside into the hallway. He wasn't going anywhere specific, he was just bored and wanted to see if any classrooms were left unlocked. Those were good places to chill. 

He was dragging his fingers over the lockers and bumped into someone. 

“Oof, Sorry I didn't- Max?”

Max looked up to see Gwen and David walking down the hall with boxes. “What's in the box?”

Gwen glanced down at the boxes she was holding and sighed, “Paperwork, I'm taking it to my car, we're about to head on home.”

Max looked at David, “You're taking David home too? Is he that broke?”

David smiled, “Oh no Max, I'm financially stable don't worry. I live with Gwen so it wouldn't make sense for us to take two cars.”

Max was confused, “Wait a minute… You live with Gwen?!”

“We're roommates!” David announced rather excitedly. 

Max pulled on Gwen's sleeve, “Why didn't you fucking tell me you were fucking David!?”

Gwen almost dropped her boxes, “Woah kid. He just told you we are roommates… Just roommates”

“Oh my god, they were roommates… Since when?!?”

“Well, I mean, it's been a year and a half… and we haven't really spoken much during that time since I kinda stopped working for your parents”

Max looked at David and narrowed his eyes, “You could have still told me you lived with the happiest person in the fucking world…” 

“Aw, why thank you, Max!” 

“Shut up David. That wasn't a damn compliment.” 

Max walked beside Gwen and David. He helped them get to her car and put the boxes inside. It was nice outside, windy, but overall pretty nice. 

David stood outside and breathed in the air, “Ahh, you smell that Max?”

Max couldn't smell anything, he shook his head, “No I smell Global Warming.”

David rolled his eyes, “Well… besides that. It's the beautiful smell of nature. My dad used to take me and my brothers camping on days like this. It's fun. We should go one day.” David said as he walked toward the front seat and opened the door, “Are we taking you home Max?”

Max glanced back at the school and nodded, “Yeah, I'm done here.” 

Gwen unlocked the back door and Max hopped inside, he pulled out his phone and texted his friends,

_(4:38 pm) Hey guys, I don't need a ride today, I found one. I'll see you all tomorrow.”_

“Seatbelts everyone,” Gwen started the car, “I don't need you guys flying out the car when I crash.”

Max rolled his eyes. 

The car ride back home was spent in comfortable silence. Max stared out the window and hoped for as much traffic as possible. Unfortunately, they made it home pretty fast. 

Gwen dropped him off, “Okay get out ya little shit. I'll see you tomorrow”

“Wow, I'm getting kicked out? Much love. Anyways, remember kids, safe sex is good sex.” He smirked at Gwen as he got out the car. He watched as Gwen blushed in embarrassment and flipped him off. 

Max innocently smiled and walked inside his house. 

It was empty, but as he was making his way upstairs he heard the garage door open and parents walk inside. He tried to ignore them, but the smell of food filled the air and he was tempted to go back downstairs to see what they brought. He cursed himself when he felt his legs make their way down the stairs and back into the kitchen. 

“Food?” Max poked his head from around the corner and walked towards the boxes of food. 

He reached out towards them when his father slapped his hand away, “Fuck off it's not for you.”

Max rubbed his hand and looked at his father, “Who's coming over?”

“No one”

“So… The food is for…”

“Me and your mother, we didn't bring any for you.”

Max looked over at his mother, “Why didn't you bring me food, I also live here and have to fucking eat.”

His mother laughed, “We know you live here. But we didn't get you anything because we don't think you deserve it. You're not the best child you know.”

Max didn't know how to respond. He looked back down at the plates of food that were now on the table and felt his mouth water. He simply nodded and left the kitchen. “Makes sense.”

Max went up to his room and shut the door behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the snacks he took from Prestons play. He opened up a bag of chocolate chip cookies and ate them. Trying to make each cookie last for as long as he could. He hid the rest of his stash in his closet. 

As he was crawling through his closest trying to hide the bags, he began remembering the time where his closest was the only safe place he could find. 

When Max was younger, there would be times where he got so overwhelmed that he needed a place to calm himself down. He could spend hours in his closet. Crying or just sitting there, in complete darkness and silence. He found something comforting about it. He hasn't done this in a while, as he got older he visited his closest less and less. 

Once his stash was out of harm's way, he got up and sat down on his bed. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the unread messages. It was mostly Nikki. It was all Nikki actually. 

_(4:55 pm) Weirdo: kk boi! Get home safe. Don't die._  
_(5:15) Weirdo: I almost forgot! I got the part of runner up for Juliet. Yay?_  
_(5:17) Weirdo: you probably don't care actually_  
_(5:18) Weirdo: okay now I'm just spamming_  
_(5:18) Weirdo: S_  
_(5:19) Weirdo: P_  
_(5:19) Weirdo: A_  
_(5:19) Weirdo: M_  
_(5:20) Weirdo okay bye_

Max couldn't help but smile. Nikki never failed to make his day just a little better. 

_(6:20 pm) That's good!_  
_(6:22) Weirdo: I mean yeah but it's runner up. Number two… And guess who got number one?_  
_(6:23) Was it one of the cheerleaders? Cuz we can fuck them up and make sure she can't play._  
_(6:24) Weirdo: Yeah, Tabii. Neil was pissed cuz he got Romeo and he wanted the other girl to get Juliet_  
_(6:24) You?_  
_(6:25) Weirdo: YEET Ew no. The girl that has cool eyes. IDK her name. I forgot._  
_(6:27) OH, okay yeah I know who ur talking abt_  
_(6:30) Weirdo: it's okay tho._  
_(6:32) Don't worry, we can plan their downfall_  
_(6:33) Weirdo: Nah it's okay, I have more time to focus on sports. I can also help you memorize your lines! I told Neil that you guys can come over this weekend, my mom is leaving and my dad is out the state rn. So the house is to myself_  
_(6:36) I'll be there. Got nothing better to do._

Max stared at the ceiling and tosses his phone to the side. He was kinda pissed Nikki didn't get the role she wanted, she's a pretty good actor, at least he thinks she is. 

He got up and made his way into the kitchen. His parents were passed out on the couch. He sighed and made his way towards the box of leftover food. He opened the box and found some chicken wings and fries, without hesitation he grabbed as much as his hands could carry. He probably should have thought of a concrete plan before grabbing the food, he heard his father get up from the couch. 

In a panic, Max stuck the food into his hoodie pocket and pretend to rummage through the fridge. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Something to eat”

His father didn't reply and pushed past him, he reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. 

“Don't you work tomorrow?”

“Do you have to eat tomorrow?”

“Yes?”

“Okay then.”

Max stared at his father in confusion, “... But you never feed me… I-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESTON MAKES AN ENTRANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, got a little angsty for a second there but hey, I'm not complaining. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks y'all, those mean everything to me and I love you. 
> 
> Happy Reads my little shits! See y'all next week! (Hopefully, I'm not late) :D


	4. A Day with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee... so ummmm I can explain.... wait no I can't. So I kinda just forgot it was Saturday and forgot to post. But no worries for I am here now! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far and I'm so proud of it! I'm really excited for you guys to read it!

The next few days went by fast. Max didn't know how it was already Friday… But it was. He realized it was Friday on the way home from school after Nikki had told him that she was gonna bring Neil on the bus with them. 

“So this is public transportation…” Neil said as he sat down next to Max.

“Welcome to hell” Max sighed and scooted over to make room for Neil, “The bus is so fucking full that kids have to sit three to a seat.” 

“I'm glad my mom picks me up. I don't think my anxiety can handle this every day.” 

Nikki laughed, “You get used to it after a while,” she was squished between Max and the window seat, “Also max your elbow is digging into my rib cage, and by rib cage I mean my boob and I think I'm dying.”

Max looked over to see Nikki smooshed in the corner, he laughed, “Nah I think you're okay.”

“Oof” Nikki tried to pull herself up but the bus started moving and she fell backward onto the seat, “It's fine. I didn't need air anyways”

Neil looked over at Nikki, “Well, at least your legs fit in between the seats. He gestured over to his legs, “Mine can barely fit in the damn aisle.” 

“That's just cuz you so fucking tall. No one told you to grow.” Max put his book bag on top of Neil and he pulled himself up, “Get in the middle Nikki, your small. I'll stand near the window.”

“Are you sure?” Nikki looked up at Max, “if we crash you could go flying. I don't want you to die”

“If I die then I die. Move.”

Nikki and Max switched places. Neil sighed, “Yeah. Car rides are better.” 

The bus arrived at Nikki's stop and they all got off and began walking towards Nikki's house. 

Her house was pretty big. Especially considering that only two people lived inside. It was two stories, just like Max's house, but instead of the outside being a dirty white color, it was brown. They walked towards the door and Nikki unlocked it. 

“Welcome to my home!” She said as she pushed the door open revealing the living room of her house. Max was in awe. Soft carpet and white walls, curtains hung from the window and the furniture was kept in shape, “You guys can take your shoes off if you want. We don't really care.”

Max and Neil took off their shoes and walked further into the house. Max couldn't believe a house could look this nice. Compared to his house, this was a mansion. 

“Your house is nice… It's cozy.” Neil said as he took a seat on the couch. 

“Thanks, we don't really put much effort into it. It's mostly my mom who buys and decorates.” Nikki walked into the kitchen and took out some chips and cans of soda. “After we finish eating we can go upstairs, there’s a bonus room we can use.”

They nodded and ate their food, being sure to not make a mess.

As soon as they finished their snack, Nikki led them upstairs. 

“Uh. I should probably warn you guys… My mom installed a dancing pole, so uh. Yeah.”

“She has a WHAT?” Max wanted to make sure he heard her correctly, “A dancing... pole?” 

Nikki turned red from embarrassment, “My mom had it installed last year. She said it was for exercise. Honestly... I am just as disappointed as you are.”

“Wait, do you dance?” Neil was genuinely curious. 

“Neil, why would you even ask that?” Max sighed and looked back to Nikki, “...Wait do you?”

“Not really. I've probably used it like twice. Anyways. Here we are. The bonus room!”

It was like a smaller version of her living room, but instead of having boring decorations, it had board games and pictures and makeup and other really not boring stuff. 

Neil gasped, “You have Monopoly!” Neil sat on the floor and held the box in his hands

“Ew. Only you would find that game fun.” Max watched as Neil dusted off the box as he sat down on the couch.

“Have you not played this game with your family? This game is the cause of half of our family problems but watching people go broke as you manipulate the system to be in your favor so you end up being filthy rich in fake cash is great!” 

“I don't play games with my family, cuz we aren't nerds.” Max technically wasn't lying. 

“Nerds shmerds. You are missing out my friend. I think you of all people would enjoy a little argument.”

“Shut up,” Max replied as he threw a small stuffed animal at Neil. 

Nikki sat down on the couch across from Max and laughed, “We have a lot of stuff we don't really use. My mom just randomly shows up with things out of nowhere sometimes. She got a pair of Gucci flip flops last week.” 

“Wow, your mom doesn't speak broke.” Max was now fully laying down getting comfortable on the couch.

“Honestly, like what are we doing here? Let's go, Max, we're contaminating the rich air” 

Max and Nikki laughed. 

Neil got up, still in his act, and took Max's hand, “We're leaving.” 

Max was already laying down so he just let Neil drag him off the couch, “Jesus Christ…” He laughed and pulled his hand back, causing Neil to trip over him. 

“OOF I think I broke my ribs” Neil was laying on top of Max's legs as he got himself back up. 

“Get off me, at least take me to dinner first, geez” Max gently kicked Neil off and sat back down on the couch. 

Neil rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor in front of Nikki, “What do you guys wanna do?”

Nikki shrugged, “I have no idea, the plan was to help you guys rehearse but seeing as you bois forgot the script then…”

Max looked around for something to do, “I really don't care what we do, as long as I don't have to go home, I'm good.” 

Neil spoke, “Same, My mom told us she can take us out for breakfast tomorrow morning, and I need a break from her.” 

“Bless your mom Neil, we'll probably burn the house down if we got left in charge of breakfast” Max pulled out his phone and checked the time.

It was 6:30, Max was surprised time moved that fast, it was 3:30 a few minutes ago. He put his phone back into his pocket and sat up, “Welp, I think there is only one thing left to do.” 

Nikki looked over at him, “What?”

“Show us the strip pole,” Max got up, “come on I wanna see it” 

“OH YEA!” Neil hopped on to his feet, “I wanna dance on it” 

Nikki facepalmed, “It’s not a stripper pole! And Neil, you'll probably break your spine,” she got up and led them to a small room in the back, “Are you sure you guys wanna see this?”

“Yes,” Neil answered quickly 

Nikki opened the door. It was literally just a room with a mirror on the wall and pole in the corner. Imagine a small dance studio. 

“This is pretty underwhelming, I was expecting some strippers club shit in here.” Max walked in and looked around. 

“Oh wow, sorry we don't have the leather and lace you wanted sir” Nikki spoke sarcastically and ran into the room, using her socks to slide across the floor, “Welcome to Nikki's dance studio!” 

“Your house is cool.” Neil stepped onto the hardwood floor and almost slid, “this floor is very unsafe.”

“How else are you supposed to dance you moron?” Max walked towards the wall. He noticed it had a bunch of switches and buttons. He looked at them and pushed a small button turning the lights off. He then pushed another random button and the lights came back up, but this time, it made the room look dark. There was a small spotlight on the center of the room. “Holy. Shit.” 

“Oh Hey! I totally forgot we had that!” Nikki slid over to Max and pushed some more buttons, causing the lights to dimmer extremely low and small smoke machines turned on in the corners of the room near the mirrors. 

“It's official, Nikki's house is the best house ever.” Neil ran and slid to the center of the room, “I mean… I think this is the perfect time… To dance!”

Max was about to protest before Nikki cut him off.

“ALEXA, PLAY MY SHIT!”

Max facepalmed. 

“O K A Y. P L A Y I N G M Y S H I T”

Music started to blast through the speaker and Max watched and Nikki and Neil started to dance to 2011 rap.

Nikki began singing and dancing along as Neil tried to pole dance in the background, “- Come on Max! Dance with us!” She danced towards him and pulled him into dance, but Max refused. 

He yelled over the noise, “No No, you two keep dancing I have an idea.”

Nikki watched and Max walked outside the room. She had no idea what he was about to do so she just made her way back onto the strip pole to join Neil, who seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Max reappeared with his hands filled with monopoly money, “I HAVE ARRIVED!”

Neil laughed as he slid over to Max and took some cash, “A true intellectual.”

“Of course,” He turned back to Nikki and smiled, “DANCE I SAY!” 

The music kept on playing and Nikki was having fun twirling on the pole. She looked like a little kid playing on the fire poles playgrounds have, but that didn't stop her from trying, she kept singing off key as she danced.

Neil and Max slid around her throwing fake money all over the place. 

They had fun. It was one of those rare times where they were all having true genuine fun. They danced for a while and had a few rap battles here and there. Neil surprising Max and Nikki as he dropped a couple of freestyles that actually didn't suck. 

The night ended at a little past midnight and they all were slumped on the ground, surrounded by monopoly money. 

“I wasn't expecting to have this much fun!” Nikki tossed some stray dollars into the air. 

“Me neither, this was great!” Neil agreed 

Max laughed, “Yeah, Neil could have a career as a stripper if he keeps it up, He's almost 18 and college isn't cheap,” 

“Nah, I would never. I probably won't get customers and get fired. Plus, I turn 18 in two years, I have time and scholarships so whatever.” 

Nikki laughed, “Neil being a stripper is funny…” she sat up, “you guys up for a midnight snack?”

Max jumped up, “you don't have to ask me twice.” 

They were about to head out the door when Neil called out, “WAIT!”

They turned to see Neil still on the ground with his hand raised, “Help.”

Max sighed and walked over to Neil, he pulled him up, “Jesus Christ, you are lazy…”

“Not lazy, tired. There's a difference.”

They laughed, “Sure. Whatever you say.”

They made their way downstairs towards the kitchen. Nikki turned on the lights and pulled out some snacks from the pantry, “We have chocolate chip cookies and some Cheetos,” she kept digging, “OH we also have marshmallows! We can make chocolate chip s'mores!”

“AYYY That works,” Max got up and stood next to Nikki in the pantry, “Wow this is food Heaven,” Max takes out some paper plates and cups. 

Neil walked over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of soda. 

They spent another hour eating and talking. With not a care in the world. 

They decided it was time to sleep at 3ish and they laid in the living room downstairs. Nikki brought down some blankets and spare pillows for them. All three of them slept on the floor. 

“I swear to God Neil if you snore, you're dying in your sleep.”

“Fuck off Max, if anyone here snores it's you.” 

Nikki laughed, “Well whoever snores is dying so…” 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh I'm trying to sleep guys” Max smirked and rolled himself up into the blanket. 

“Awww, you look like a cute little burrito.” Nikki booped his forehead with her finger and giggled.

Neil rolled his eyes, “Please, this neanderthal isn't cute… He's… Okay looking.”

“Shut up Neil, you're just mad cuz you're ugly.” Max stuck his tongue out at Neil. 

“You guys are both ugly, now shut up so I can get my beauty sleep.” Nikki laid down next to her friends and stared at the roof.

All three of them laid there, drifting into a pleasant sleep. 

They woke up to Nikki getting up to use the bathroom, not being at all quiet in the process. She pulled her blankets off and threw them absentmindedly on top of Max. She got up and went upstairs towards her bathroom.

Max woke up to a face full of blankets and shoved them off himself, shoving Neil, who was too close for comfort on his back. He realized that they had all fallen asleep in their day clothes but Max didn’t care. He sat up and looked towards Nikki’s side. She was gone. 

Neil was already awake when Max shoved him off. He groaned as he rolled over to his side, “Nooooooo…” He rolled back to his original spot, “I was nice and warmmm…” 

Max sighed, “Get off of me, you’re literally laying on top of me.”

“Stop exaggerating, I’m next to you.” Neil put his arms around Maxs’ waist and drifted back off to sleep. 

Max was about to push Neil off when Nikki came back downstairs. Max saw her messy faded green hair fall out from her pigtails as she walked towards him. Her overall straps that are usually over her shoulder were now down, hanging from her waist, revealing her wrinkled yellow shirt. 

She sat down next to Max, “You guys are alive!” 

Neil nodded his head, “mmhh, good night.”

“Neil, it’s 11:30, isn’t your mom supposed to be taking us for food?” Nikki laughed and pulled out her phone, showing Neil and Max. 

“Shit.” Neil lazily sat up. Squishing Max's stomach in the process. He picked up his phone and sighed, “She texted me at 8... wow, maybe she can take us out for lunch…” 

Nikki playfully rolled her eyes, “Anyways, did you guys sleep well?” 

Max nodded, “Yeah, except this asshole doesn’t know what personal space is,” he said, turning to Neil in the process.

“Listen, it’s not my fault. I just sleep.”

“Sure, if you say so… anyways,” he turned towards Nikki, “You snore.”

Nikki gasped and grabbed a pillow, hitting Max between words, “NO. I. DO. NOT!” 

Max laughed, shielding himself from each hit. 

“Oh, my mom said she's coming to get lunch.” Neil got up and looked down at Max and Nikki, “Get ready you whores”

Neil's mom arrived at Nikki's house not long after Neil had told them she was coming. Max opened the door. 

“Hello.”

“Hey love, you guys ready to eat?” 

It took Max a while to react, he was distracted by the normalness she possessed, she was your average mom, nothing like his. 

The lady awkwardly stood at the door, “Uh… Are you-”

“Oh shit yeah,” He turned back inside the house, “NIKKI, NEIL YOUR MOM IS HERE.” He turned back to her and smiled, “Sorry.”

All three of them got into the car. Neil sat in the front seat and Nikki and Max sat in the back. 

The van had that new car smell, but Neil told them that they had this car for years. 

“So how did you guys enjoy your sleepover?” Neil's mom reached out and cupped Neil's face with one hand, causing Neil to push her away. 

“Jesus mom. Stop it.” 

Nikki giggled, “Hey Mrs. Neils Mom-”

“Call me Sandra-”

“Sandra… Where are we going to eat?”

“I'm taking you guys to IHOP. Because why not.”

Max's mouth watered, he only rarely gets to eat out the house. The thought of actual food for breakfast was a pleasant feeling. 

They walked into the restaurant, it was full, not line outside the door full, but full. The waiter sat them down in a booth. 

Nikki grabbed the menu and opened it, holding it in front of her face, inspecting every item. Max watched as she internally thought about what she was going to eat, noticing how she squints her eyes as she scans the menu with intensity. He didn’t notice he was staring at her until she looked up and smiled, “What?”

Max looked back down at his menu and shook his head, “Nothing.” It didn’t help that she was sitting across from him. 

Nikki decided she wanted to sit next to Neil's mom, leaving Neil and Max to sit beside each other on the other side of the table. 

“So kids! How did you guys enjoy your night?” Sandra spoke to everyone in general but kept her gaze specifically on Neil. 

Nikki got excited all over again, “It was fun! We danced and sang and we had s'mores and we slept on the floor!” 

“Slept on the floor?” Sandra looked worried, “what happened to sleeping bags?” 

“No mom, meaning we laid out blankets and slept on the floor. We didn't directly sleep on-”

“Oh. Okay. I see… I just don't want you kids to get dirty. Who knows what's on that floor.”

“MOM!” Neil facepalmed

Sandra turned towards Nikki, “I didn't mean it in like an ‘oh your house is dirty' way” 

“I get it Ms. Neil's mom Sandra, I understand” Nikki wasn't offended but she was a little awkward in speech, “The floors never really clean anyway…” 

Sandra looked back towards her son and reached over to fix his hair but Neil pushed her hand away. 

Max watched as Neil avoided embarrassment and smiled to himself. He pulled his phone out his pocket and opened his messages, 

_(12:30 pm) She said your house is dirty and she thinks you suck. That's what she said. She told me._  
_(12:30 pm) Weirdo: I know, she probably hates me now… Oh whale_

The waiter came to take their order. They all ordered pancakes and coffee. Nothing too complex or expensive. This was IHOP after all… None of them, except the adult, had that IHOP money.

The waiter quickly came back with 4 cups of coffee and some cream and sugar, “Your food will be out shortly… You guys need anything else?”

“No,” Sandra said, “We're good, thank you, dear.” 

Nikki took a handful of sugar and then some. 

“Your gonna get a sugar high… I can feel it.” Neil laughed, “Also, save some for the rest of us.” 

Nikki sheepishly smiled and put some packets back in the center. She felt a little embarrassed that she reached over to grab sugar without consideration for the rest. It was a bad habit she had.

Neil and his mom took some and left a few for Max. Max took them and handed them to Nikki.

“I don't need them.”

Nikki looked up, “You sure?”

Max nodded, “Yep.”

Sandra looked over noticing how Max didn't add anything to his cup, “No sugar or cream love?”

Max shook his head, “No ma'am, black coffee is the best coffee.”

She smiled, “Well, can't argue with you there” 

Their food came. As soon as everyone had their plates they began eating without hesitation. 

Neil silently prayed that his mother wouldn't embarrass him as bad as his dad. Although if he had to choose, he would pick his mom over his dad any day when it came down to hanging out. 

“So, Nikki, what do your parents do?” Sandra looked beside her to see Nikki stuffing her face with pancakes.

“I live with my mom actually. My dad left.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, I see him on the weekends. I didn't go this weekend cuz he was out of state, but I usually do on the weekends, cuz my mom works sometimes.”

“Your mom's self-employed?” 

“Uh, I think so? She visits people often so IDK.” Nikki took another bite of her pancakes. 

“How about you Max? What do your parents do.” 

Max shrugged, “Oh, my parents are some people in business. They work with stocks and bonds and money. International business.”

“Oh that's pretty cool, income is good them huh.” 

Max stared at her and shrugged. He wondering to himself why she had to ask these questions. Couldn't she just ask about something else? 

Sandra took a bite of her food, “I'm a science professor at The University of Manchester. I teach physics.” 

Nikki was shocked, “Physics? OOF. I could never.”

Sandra laughed, “That's usually people's reactions when I tell them, they find it unbelievable!”

“I bet, I know my mom studied cosmetology. She's into makeovers and looking good.” Nikki rolled her eyes, “I guess that's kinda why I got into sports. Makeup can't fix everything...” She looked down at her plate.

“She probably has really cool makeup skills, oh and if you don't mind me asking… Your hair, you dye it right?”

Neil facepalmed again. 

“Yes! I do. My mom dyed it green a few years ago while she was dying her own hair green,” She smiled, “Now it's kinda like a tradition, when we have to dye our roots, we would take a day off and just have like our own little spa day… It's fun!” 

“Well that's nice,” she looked towards Neil, “Back when my husband and I still lived together, we used to always go down to this breakfast dinner every Saturday. We were regulars… You remember that honey?”

Neil pushed some food around on his plate, “Yeah… Then y'all split up and stopped going.”

An awkward silence.

Nikki broke it, “Well… Hey… At least you guys have good memories…right?”

Neil nodded, “Oh, of course, we had fun!”

“See, it's all about perspective! Plus, nothing last forever.” Nikki smiled and looked towards Max, who was staring at his plate and shoving food around. She kicked him lightly under the table, causing him to jump slightly and look up. 

What traditions does your family have Max?” Neil turned to face Max. He didn't realize he was being quiet. 

Max put his fork down, “We uh… We do things too… uh.. ” he picked the fork back up, “We… Usually, go to this dinner every month at their job…” he put his fork down and began building a lie, “It's a big gathering of everyone who works at the company and they throw like a small party-dinner thing. Then afterward we go see a movie or get ice-cream on our way home.” Max mentally cursed himself. He sounded too childish and generic.

“Well, that's really cool! I don't remember the last time the school threw a party… It would be a great idea actually!” Sandra pushed her plate aside and noticed that everyone stopped eating. 

She called over the waiter and asked for the check. She paid and they all got up and left. Neil's mom decided to drop Nikki and Max off at Nikki's house, and take Neil home with her. Neil's family had plans for later that day so they didn't mind. 

As soon as Sandra parked outside of Nikki's house, Max and Nikki hopped out. They said their goodbyes and began walking towards the house. 

Max noticed the car parked in the driveway, “Your moms back?”

Nikki shrugged, “Maybe.” She unlocked the door and walked in. She walked in on her mom making some food in the kitchen. 

“Hey, mom! I'm home!” She ran up and hugged her mom, “Whatcha making?”

“Hey, Nicolette! I'm making some brownies!”

“Oooo can I have some?”

“I'll make you a separate batch… These are for clients baby.” 

“Oh. Okay,” She turned and looked at Max, “This is Max! You know him right?”

Her mom looked back at Max, “Oh Nicolette, you know I can't keep up with all your friends…”

“I only have two mom-” 

“Hello ma'am, I'm Max, I live down the block.” Max introduced himself and walked into the kitchen, “Are those… never mind…” 

Nikki's mom nervously laughed, “I just like baking. My names Candy, you can call me Candy if you like. Now you kids run along now, I have to finish these and get back.”

Nikki frowned, “Aw you're leaving?”

“Yes baby, I have to work.” 

If Max had to guess what Nikki's mom does for a living, he would guess it would be something in the adult industry. She was wearing some see-through leggings and a crop top. She had long nails and her hair was the same color as Nikki's, except it was in a ponytail. She wasn't ugly either so Max assumed she made good money. Considering how the house looked like. 

Nikki raspberried, “Well that sucks.”

Candy stopped, “well actually, you're daddy called, he's back so I'm dropping you off at his house” 

“Oh, I'll get to see my frog!” Nikki turned towards Max, “I'll send you a picture when I get there.”

Max smiled and nodded, he awkwardly pulled out his phone and pretended to check it, “I actually have to get going, my parents will be back from work and I don't wanna worry them.” 

Nikki's mom smiled but didn't turn to look at him, “Okay baby, It was nice meeting you, I'll see you soon.”

Nikki turned and walked Max to the front door, “Welp, I'll see you on Monday!”

Max nodded, “See you on Monday.” He smiled and walked onto the front porch, “Don't die”

Nikki laughed, “Don't worry, I wouldn't die without you! Get home safe Max! Bye!”

Max smiled at her and began walking home. It was nice outside, the occasional wind but the skies were cleared. The day looked happy. Max wasn’t one to admire the weather but seeing he was in a good mood he couldn’t help but notice. He had fun with his friends. 

His smile faded. ‘It wasn't fair,’ Max thought, ‘their parents seem so nice. My parents don't do shit. All they fucking do is yell and piss me off.’ Max walked past his house, deciding he didn’t want to ruin his day so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what ya think? Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it? I've never really fangirled while writing but there's a first for everything and this chapter did it. I know it's kinda early for a chapter post but I'm posting another one tomorrow to make up for my last week absence. You're lucky I love you guys.
> 
> Anyways! I really hope you guys liked it, and see ya soon my little shits! Happy Reads!


	5. After School Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I'll be back! Here, a new chapter for my late arrival! Featuring the debut of more of my precious camp beans!

“Fuck off Harrison” Neil was sitting down at his lunch table when Harrison offered to show his magic trick for the 100th time.

Harrison was obsessed with magic, he does some pretty cool magic tricks but gets annoying after a while, and it doesn't help that his best friend is also into mystical shit. 

“But wait! This one is different!” Harrison placed his hands on the table, rubbed it and pulled up a picture of Max and Nikki walking through the cafeteria doors. 

“You stalk them?”

“What no! This is the future…” Harrison waved his hands around, “This moment has yet to happen.” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “uh huh, sure, you probably told them to pose for the picture beforehand…”

“How? I don't have a camera, and I only see them during 2nd period. So there's no way. You literally just saw me pull this picture out of thin air.”

“You could have taken the picture a different day and have it tucked up your sleeve… I’m not stupid Harrison.”

“Neil, now you just sound dumb. How could I have possibly done that? They don't wear the same clothes every day now do they? And my sleeves are thin, you would have noticed it.” 

Neil took the picture from his hand and looked at it, “Bye Harrison.”

He shrugged, “Well, as soon as you see the power that I hold then you’ll finally learn to respect me.” He smiled and walked back to sit with Nerris. 

Neil took a bite of his apple as he waited for his friends. Harrison doesn’t possess real magic skills… does he? He stared at the cafeteria doors determined to prove the magic kid wrong but as soon as Max and Nikki walked through he almost choked on his apple. 

Somehow, someway, Harrison was right. The picture looked exactly how Neil had witnessed it. Every detail, every speck of ink on that paper was exactly the same as the sight he saw before his eyes. He looked over towards Harrison in shock. He couldn’t believe that Harrison actually did something cool, not without finding a way to explain it. 

Harrison smiled and winked. Neil noticed the girl sitting beside him smile and playfully flipped him off. He rolled his eyes and saw Nikki and Max approach him. 

Max sat in front of Neil and Nikki sat beside Max. They each had their food and Nikki was already halfway done eating her mashed potatoes. 

“What's that?” Max gestured over to the picture Neil was holding. 

Neil crumpled it up in his hands and placed it in his pocket, “Oh nothing.”

Nikki smiled, “Is it that picture of the girl you like? What's her name… Erin?”

Neil blushed, “Shut the fuck up Nikki, that's none of your business.” 

Max smirked, “Grow a pair Neil, if Internet Explorer is brave enough to ask to be your default browser, then you're brave enough to at least go talk to her.” 

Nikki enthusiastically nodded, “Yeah! What Max said!” 

“You guys are idiots.” Neil facepalmed. 

“But we're YOUR idiots.” Nikki took one of his apple slices and booped his nose, “Anyways, how's that play coming along? There's practice today right?”

Neil nodded, “Yep. I honestly don't even remember why I signed up… Memorizing lines is so much work.”

“But don't you like working? You're a nerd…That's kinda your thing” Max said as he looked up at Neil. 

“Yeah, I like USEFUL work… not plays and theatre.” 

Nikki playfully rolled her eyes, “you'll be fineeee,” She took the mashed potatoes off of Max's tray. “You weren't gonna eat these right?”

Max shook his head, “Nah you can have ‘em, I don't really like them.”

“Why not?” Nikki asked.

“Last time I ate them I got sick, so now I don't eat them as much.”

Neil laughed “Ahhh I love the smell of Ivan Pavlov in the morning.” He said as he leaned back in his seat before realizing that he had nothing to support his back and almost fell off. 

Max and Nikki stared at Neil, Nikki trying to not laugh. 

Neil rolled his eyes and turned red, “I could have died guys…”

“Why the fuck would you lean back if you know that we are literally in the cafeteria…The stools don’t have back support-”

“Shut up Max. I knew that.”

Nikki shooked her head, “Apparently not. Also… Ivan Pavlov? I could have come up with a better response.” 

“Ugh nevermind… How was y'alls weekend?” Neil asked, changing the subject.

“Fun!” Nikki pulled out her phone, “After you guys left, I went to my dads' house. I saw my boi Hop. He's doing great,” She began scrolling through her camera roll and tapped on a picture of her frog, “My dad and I went to get him a tank. I put dirt and water and plants and all sorts of cool things inside. He really liked it.” Nikki sounded so genuinely happy. 

Her happiness was contagious because Max caught himself smiling along with her, “Awe that's cool.” 

Neil nodded, “Well after my mom dropped you guys off, we went home and literally did nothing. My dad made some popcorn and we just watched movies. It was nice.” Neil stole some of Nikki's fruit

“What about you Max, what did the Maxwell do on this fine weekend?” Nikki turned to Max

Max shrugged, “not much.”

“What you mean ‘not much’” Nikki took a sip of her milk, “you had to have done something”

Max shook his head, “Nope.”

“He probably watched porn all day,” Neil said as he casually took a bite out of his cookie.

“Neil!” Nikki threw an apple slice at him. 

Max shrugged, “I mean... he's not wrong.”

“Max!” Nikki threw another apple slice towards Max. 

Max gasped dramatically, “You're wasting the fucking food!” He picked up the apple slice and shoved it towards Nikki's mouth.

Nikki laughed and pushed his hand away, “It was for a good cause!” 

The bell rang and everyone began getting up to put their plates and trays away. 

Nikki got up to throw her tray away but Max stopped her. Nikki looked at Max, “You stole my tray, sir.”

“No, I’ll toss it for you.”

“Really?”

“No. But Neil will.” Max slid the tray across the table towards Neil and smiled innocently, “Here you go.”

Nikki smiled and laughed, “I'll see you guys after school!” She waved goodbye and walked towards her Civics class. 

Max and Neil waved back, “Max you whore, I gotta hand in a form to Mr. Campbell, you throw the trays away. I'll meet you in class.” 

Max watched and Neil made his way to the front office. He rolled his eyes and took the trays towards the trash can. He began walking towards the cafeteria doors and into the hallway. 

He arrived at his designated classroom just before the minute bell rang. Sitting down he noticed that his teacher was absent and there was a middle-aged woman sitting in front of the class. Max didn’t bother taking out his books because he wasn’t going to do the work anyways. 

“A sub?” Neil took his seat next to Max.

“Yup. You know what that means…”

“That we are gonna have to do busy work all period?”

Max furrowed his brows, “No. Ew.” He looked at Neil, “We get to do nothing for an hour and a half.” 

“Oh. I mean I guess…” Neil took out his textbook, “But why do nothing when we can just get ahead on work?”

Max deadpanned, “You disgust me sometimes.” 

The teacher in the front of the room walked to the center and introduced herself. Max and Neil paid no attention. Neil was reading and Max was scrolling through his twitter. In reality… no one was listening. If school taught these students something it was how to bullshit work and never take substitutes seriously. 

The teacher noticed and she began getting agitated. Max looked up and accidentally made eye contact with the teacher, prompting her to call on him. 

“You, Kid in the back, what exactly does your teacher do?”

“Teach.”

Neil glanced up at Max and glared at him. 

“Very Funny.” She replied as she sighed in annoyance.

“Thanks.” Max looked back down and continued to scroll through his phone.

The teacher looked around the room. She noticed that almost everyone was on their phones. She spoke to the entire class, “Okay I’m pretty sure your teacher doesn’t allow phones in the classroom-”

“Actually Miss,” Tabii spoke, “If we have all of our work done then he lets us do whatever we want, at least until the next assignment is given.” 

Everyone agreed. The sub looked around the room again and gave up, “Alright well… don’t be too loud.” 

They were loud. Very loud. 

Neil spent most of the class reading his book and Max rested his head on the tab;e, using his arms as support. Max liked having subs because no one really gave a fuck about what went on around him. 

On the table across from them, the three prettiest girls of the sophomore class. They were playing with some lip gloss and taking pictures on their phone. 

“God this fucking lighting is not doing my face justice, like can this school not afford some basic LED lights.” 

“It’s a school… What exactly are you expecting Sasha?” Erid was doodling inside the Biology textbook. Reading some information and tracing over the pictures. 

“True.” Sasha put her phone down and pulled the textbook out from under Erid, “Stop that.”

“Bitch what the fuck. I was doing something.”

“You were doing Nerd shit and it’s so not a look for you, You look like that kid over there,” She not-so-subtly pointed towards Neil, “Do you want a face full of acne?”

Tabii scoffed, “Sasha stop hating, he’s adorable!” 

“Only you think that... look at him, he’s nose deep in a real life book!”

“Well, he can be nose deep somewhere-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Erid cut her off. “He’s reading ‘The Double Helix’ it’s not a bad book, it’s-”

“Of course you would think that…” Sasha said as she rolled her eyes and pulled out a pack of gum and tossed some towards the two girls, “You honestly scare me sometimes.”

“Didn’t you get the part of Juliet Tabii?” Erid said, changing the subject and turned towards Tabii.

She nodded, “Fuck yes! I don’t even know the lines cuz I lost the script but I’ll improvise and steal the show. They knew I was the better Juliet anyways.”

Sasha popped her gum, “Who was the other one who auditioned?”

“That bitch.”

“Which one?”

“Nikki”

“Oh _that_ bitch…” Sasha shook her head in disgust, “I fucking can’t stand her.”

“I’m surprised she has friends, she is so irritating. Just the sound of her name pisses me off.”

“Fuck her, you got the part and that’s what matters. You’ll be great.” 

Tabii nodded and the girls began scrolling through their phones, commenting on pictures and laughing at others. No one dared told them to stop, they had too much status in school. Sasha’s uncle is known to hit a few people up and not in a good way, so no one really risked it. 

Nikki, on the other hand, was taking down notes for her civics class. She was a good student overall, she could be a little loud and distracting in class but she meant well. Her civics class was small, of the average 20 plus kids a class can have, hers only had 10. 

She sat next to Nerris and Neil, but no one really calls him that, he goes by space kid. Everything this kid owns is either NASA or Space related.

“You think the next test is gonna be as hard as the first? I can’t afford another 61.”

“Oof, I got an 86, but most of the points came from the extra credit and I guessed on the whole thing.” Nerris said and dramatically flipped her hair, “What can I say, I’m a great guesser.” 

Space kid laughed, “You cheated on it. Harrison gave you the answers. I saw.”

“He did not.”

Nikki smiled, “Right, it just so happens he has this class before you and it just so happens you were on your phone the whole time…”

Nerris smacked her teeth, “I didn't cheat man.”

Space kid narrowed his eyes, “Right… coincidence… I think not!”

“Quiet you!” Nerris filled her hands with eraser shavings and tossed them at the small boy in front of her, “I cast silence spell!” 

They laughed and Space Kid dusted himself off, Spell blocked…”

Nikki took the worksheet they were working on and turned it in into the front of the room, she sat back down and packed her things, “I start track today and I’m ready for it.”

“Ew, can’t relate, I hate exercising, I don’t know how you could enjoy that torture.” Nerris leaned back into her seat.

“It’s fun, plus I gotta get in shape.”

Space Kid furrowed his eyes in confusion, “Aren’t you already in shape?”

“Ew no.” Nikki stuck her legs out from under her desk, “This isn’t skinny.”

Nerris audibly sighed, “Nikki, that’s just your legs… you are a slim thicc queen. Stop complaining cuz I would kill for your legs girl.” 

Nikki shrugged, “Nah, I hope I didn’t forget how to run.”

“What’s your time?”

“6:10 minutes per mile, I PRed by 20 seconds the last meet. Which was like 5 weeks ago”

“You sprint right?”

Nikki nodded, “Yeah, I do distance in the summer and Tennis in the spring.”

“Track in the fall then?”

“Yerp.”

“We love an athletic queen.”

Nikki laughed, “Bow down before me peasants!”

Space kid did the bowing down motion and handed her a penny, “A gift.” 

“Say, aren’t you guys staying after school for Prestons play?” Nikki asked.

Space Kid nodded, “I’m Friar Lawrence, He’s cool.”

“Well I’m the person who controls the lights, so all I do is flick a switch. I felt bad cuz Preston works so hard on these plays, and he needs actors, but I’m not an actor… so I agreed to be backstage.”

“You guys got cool parts, I’m runner up for Juliet.” Nikki sounded defeated.

“You auditioned for Juliet? Why?” Nerris narrowed her eyes and smirked, “Who were you trying to kiss?”

“Ew, I only signed up because I saw no one else did, figured it would automatically just go to me, but nooOOooo”

“The blond girl signed up too… Tis a tragedy,” Space kid shook his head.

“Tis it is…” Nikki solemnly nodded and looked out the window in thought. She wasn’t upset she didn’t get the part, she couldn’t have cared less, she was mad because she lost the part to Tabii. 

Nikki didn’t notice the bell had rung until she saw the class get up and leave. She waved goodbye to her teacher and stepped into the crowded hallway. 

She met up inside the auditorium and looked for Max and Neil. Scanning the room she noticed Tabbi rehearsing her lines, she internally rolled her eyes and kept scanning the room. She saw Max sit on the floor with Neil next to the snack table. 

“-but I honestly gave zero fucks cuz I didn't do the homework.”

“Hey, guys!” Nikki grabbed a bag of chips and stood in front of her friends, “How was bio?”

“Stupid. As always.” Max looked up at Nikki, “Don't you have track practice?” 

“We have study hall for an hour before, so I decided to see what's up.”

“I'm reading over my lines and the way Preston wrote this… I can improvise and he wouldn't notice.” Neil said as he tossed the paper over to Max. 

“I only have two lines. One is: ‘Did thee calleth me?’ and “Riseth Juliet for I grant you life” and a bunch of weird Latin words that I'm definitely not gonna say.”

Neil laughed sarcastically, “Ha I only have to speak in a robot voice for like half the play…”

Max patted Neil's shoulder, “You'll be fine, besides, it's just a stupid play. No one is really giving a fuck. Check it-” Max scanned the room with his arm and proved to Neil that no one was doing much other than eating. 

Neil frowned. It kinda pissed him off that Preston is trying his best to get this play together and no one is putting in their part. 

“I'll be back in an hour or so. Depending on how coach is gonna push us today. Monday is always a hard day.” Nikki reached down towards Max and took a granola bar off his lap. She smiled and left the auditorium. 

Max pointed at the door in shock and confusion, “Did she just-”

“Yep. She did.” 

“Fucking Nik.” Max reached up towards the table and took some more snacks off. He stuffed them in his pocket.

Neil noticed and couldn't help but think why Max was so desperate for the snacks. Didn't he have food at home?

“Why do you take so many snacks?” he asked.

Max stopped in his tracks, he felt his adrenaline spike, “What do you mean? I don’t take a lot of snacks.”

Neil looked at him in confusion, “You say, as you grab a handful of granola bars.”

Max was beginning to feel irritated, not because Neil was asking many questions, he always does that, but because he was making it so obvious that he was always fucking starving. 

“Other kids might want snacks too... right?” Neil added.

Max honestly didn’t know how to reply without exposing himself, so he just awkwardly put them back on the table and sat back down, “I mean, He could always just get more.”

Neil noticed Max feel uncomfortable, but it wasn’t his place to ask so many questions, yet, he was always the one asking questions. He didn’t mean to ask them… they just kinda slip out. He looked around the room and noticed Preston get on stage. He laughed to lighted up the mood, he didn’t mean to call him out and he definitely didn’t mean to Max feel uncomfortable, “That's true, take some for me too then.” He smiled and got up, “I’m gonna go see what Preston wants.”

Max nodded and watched as Neil approached the stage. He was left sitting on the floor reevaluating all of his life choices. He felt ridiculous. Max just saw free food and took it as an opportunity to stock up for the week because he knew his parents wouldn’t take the time to feed him. They hardly even remember he exist half the time, and when they do, it’s always screaming and yelling and insults that follow. 

He thought about all the times he would take food off counters and desks. _Did Neil notice that too? He must have if he’s calling me out for it. How many times have I taken food so desperately? Did it seem desperate? Do I look desperate? Did I really make it so obvious that I’m fucking starving?_ , Max looked down at his shoes and he felt his mind race, _Wait, if I make it obvious then people must know about my family- No… they can’t. The only people that know is Gwen and David, and they would never share that kind of information to others… would they?_

Max felt his heart rate quicken, _They can’t. They are counselors, they aren’t allowed to break the rules. Well, neither and I… but I break rules all the time, who's to say they don’t either. Teachers break rules all the time. Like the sub today. She probably knows too. That’s ridiculous though because I only met her today. But she did see me eat a cookie. She probably didn’t say anything out of pity. I’m such a fucking idiot. This is probably why my parents hate me-_

“-MAX!” Preston stood in front of Max, who was just staring into space, “Earth to Max! Come on, It’s time to rehearse!” 

Whenever Preston spoke, everyone got quiet. His voice was loud, so it was pretty hard to miss. Max looked up at Preston and realized that he had zoned out, “Oh right.” He said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and got up, hoping no one noticed and walked towards the stage to join the others.

After Preston directed them over to where they needed to be, everyone began getting into their spot. The plan was to do a short play read before they actually begin acting. Just to get them familiar with the text. 

Everyone sat in a circle and started reading. As soon as Max finished his 3 lines, he got up and left. Preston didn't really care much because Max wasn't an important part of the play. As long as he got the words he's good to go. 

Max knew that too. Getting the least important role means you're not needed, and not being needed means that you can do anything you want. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Neil.

_(4:30 pm) I'm gonna be in Gwens office. If I don't see you then bye_

Max roamed around for a while, he didn't want to seem like he was going directly towards her office, he had to make it seem casual like he wasn't planning on going in the first place. Sure the school was pretty much empty, but teachers were still there and Max didn't want to give the impression that he's going to a counselor's office. Ew. 

He was tired, he felt like he hasn’t slept in ages. He grabbed and squeezed the straps of his book bag as he walked the empty halls. He wasn’t expecting to have an attack, he hasn’t had one in years… why the hell did he just have one now? He furrowed his brows in thought and snapped out of it when he reached Gwen's office. 

Gwen was sitting at her desk, typing up a report the principal. She was bored. She looked across the hall to David's office and noticed it was empty. She wanted to distract herself and see where he went but decided she was too lazy. She didn’t notice Max unitl he spoke up. 

“Gwen?”

Gwen looked up from her computer, “My favorite little shit! Hey Max. Didn’t see you there.” 

Max rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs, “Yeah, most people don't… What are you doing?”

“I don't even know…” Gwen leaned back into her seat and swirled around, “What can I help you with?”

Max shook his head, “Nothing. I'm here because I need a fucking ride home. And you live three houses down from me. So I figured you're the person who's gonna take me home.”

Gwen sighed. Of course, Max would use her for transportation, “Right. Well, I just have to send this email and we can get going.”

“Okay. Also… Where the hell is David? I notice the room is officially quiet.” Max slid the seat across the room and closer to Gwen's desk. 

“I don't know. I saw him a few hours ago, said he needed to do something about paperwork, but I haven’t seen him since.” 

Max peered over and looked at Gwen's computer. He watched her type and erase and type and erase to the point where he was certain he wasn't leaving the school at all. 

“Do you need help?”

“I don't need your help you asshole.”

“It's painful watching you-”

“Shut up. I got this.”

“You've had this for the past 30 minutes and I'm getting fucking bored. The hell are you typing up anyways?”

“It's a weekly report for last week that I have to write. I don't even remember last week. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast.”

“At least you had breakfast. Just bullshit it. That's what I do.”

“No Max, don't bullshit your essays. You have good grades. Don't ruin them.”

“Don't curve the subject towards me you bitch, bullshit the report and let's go homeeeeeeeeeeeee” Max sunk into the seat and pulled out his phone, “I’m tireddddd”

“Damn it, Max.” 

Gwen stared at the computer screen and watched as the writing blinker thingy blinked. Why was writing a report so damn hard? She knew what she was supposed to say but she couldn't put it into words and form sentences. She saved the work she had done and logged out 

Max got up and swung his book bag onto his back, “Finally”

Gwen sarcastically smiled and grabbed her keys, “Let's go, before the sport moms come and cause school traffic.”

Nikki was out of breath. Her coach has pushed her past her limit and she felt like her legs might fall off. She cursed herself internally, she needed to beat her last time. She was off by 4 seconds and even though her coach has told her it was okay, she refused to accept it. 

“Nikki, don't push yourself too hard. You'll injure yourself. Then you won't be running at all.”

“Right.” She looked out towards the track and walked towards her coach, “Mr. Coach Lan, what's my time?”

Mr. Lan was a history teacher, with short stature but a big personality. He was always open to talk if the team needed and he was a great source of encouragement. Nikki loved him as a coach. 

“Let's see…” He scanned the chart. “Nicolette, you are at 7:30.”

“Fuck,” Nikki muttered under her breath. She watched as the other girls ran and she got back on the line, “If I do it again and get a better time, with you change it?”

“Nikki, we haven't been running in a week. You're average is a 6 so don't get yourself worked up over it. It's only Monday and we have other things we need to do.”

“Yeah but-”

“Take a break and get some water.” 

“Coach-”

“No, you are not wasting your energy. Save it for later. Now go get water.”

Nikki wanted to scream. She sat down on the sidelines and furiously drank her water. She hated when her time went up. It's not supposed to go up. She's gotten slow. 

She stopped drinking water and sat up. 

“You good?” 

“I'm fine, coach.”

“I know how you take working out seriously. But Nikki you can't push yourself too hard. It's not worth it.”

“I know…”

“So stop getting upset and run with a smile on your face. Run happy. Run free. And just run.”

Nikki smiled. “Okay.”

The rest of the workout went great. She wasn't as fast as she usually was but she was getting there. She was tired and her legs felt like jelly. Mondays are always gonna make your legs feel like they failed you. 

As soon as practice finished she went inside to check on Max and Neil but they left a while ago. They all did. She smiled and pulled out her phone noticing her mom had messaged her. She was outside. 

“Hey baby, how was practice?” Her mom asked as Nikki got into the car.

“I'm dead, mom.”

“So… good?” 

Nikki laughed, “Yeah.”

Nikki looked out the window and saw both Neils and Max’s house, it was cool that they all lived in the same neighborhood. She didn’t see any cars in Neil’s driveway but she saw one in Max's. He probably got a ride home from Gwen though because she never sees that car move. 

Nikki was right. Gwen dropped off Max before pulling into her driveway. 

Max walked into his house, the door was unlocked- as usual- and went into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge when he heard his mom walk downstairs. 

“Maxwell? Is that you?” 

Max looked up at his mom and furrowed his brows in confusion, “Yes?”

“Oh, where were you? I was worried” She came in and hugged Max. 

Max instinctively shrugged her off, “You were… worried? Since when?” 

Max closed the fridge and turned to face his mother. She was a mess, she had on her pajamas and a robe, her hair was a birds nest. Max cringed at the sight and looked down, “Gwen gave me a ride back.. Since no one comes to pick me up.”

“That's not true. I made some food, help yourself.”

Max was so confused. His mom was going crazy. She never cooks for him, let alone even try to hug him. 

“I told your dad to pick up some chicken but he said no. So I made ribs. You like ribs right?” She sounded so sincere. So innocent. 

Max glanced over at the oven and noticed ribs inside. He nodded, “Yeah…” 

Max didn't know if this was a trick or real. His mom very rarely cooked for him and the times she did it never ends pretty. You see, the thing about his mom is that she is a very sweet person to everyone else. Everyone loves her. However, with Max, it's different. With Max, she acts distant. Like she can't get too close. 

That was probably because his dad fucked with her mind. Bending and twisting her emotions. He always does shit like that. And Max hated him for it. 

“I’ll go see if I can-”

“Honey?” Max's father walked in, “You made food?”

“Yeah, why?” Max replied in place of his mother. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep his mom safe. She wasn't getting hurt but it pissed Max off when he degrades her. 

“I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your mother. She has a mouth and she can respond.” 

His mom smiled, “Are you hungry? Because I didn't make this shit for nothing.” Sarcasm was her own little way of fighting back. 

Max stared at his parents and stepped to the side, he didn't have the energy to deal with both of them. “I'm gonna do homework.” He walked past his father but he was pulled back.

“I didn't say you could leave.”

“I didn't ask”

“Don't start with me.”

“I didn't… You did.” There was no tone towards his voice, just words being spoken with apparent meaning. 

Max didn't look at his dad, he just pushed past him and made his way into the living room. He was grateful that he had wasn't the physical type, sure a couple shoves here and there, maybe the occasional arm squeeze, but nothing he had to hide. 

His father watched as he left. He hated that kid with all his being. Not only did he ruin his life, but his wife also chose to keep it. He loved his wife, but he lost respect for her, and his son didn't deserve his love at all. 

“You want some rib-”

“I don't want shit,” Max replied, cutting his mother off. 

He knew his mom was going crazy, who wouldn’t. With a guy like his father by her said, Max would have gone crazy too. He stood by the stairs and felt guilty for leaving his mom by herself. She might be sweet sometimes but she can be just as bad as his father sometimes. He didn’t know whether to love or hate her, so he just decided to leave her alone and not care. Not caring makes it hurt less. 

And so... He left, and she was left standing alone in the kitchen, with his father by her side, and a pot of food left uneaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS I dropped my cup of angst... accept my deepest apologies... YEET
> 
> This is actually longer than I remember it to be. I don't remember writing this much, but I guess that's what happens when you stay up until 3 am for it. I'm trying something new with Max's mom, and I'm interested to see what I can come up with. Hopefully, it's up to par, writing the parents is always kinda a hit or miss. Also... did you catch my reference? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to be consistent with my uploads, I promise! (Kinda hehe). Happy reads my little shits! XD


	6. Late Nights... Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain.

Neil got home rather late. His mom had picked him up and they got home just in time for dinner. The sun was setting and Neil was ready to get inside and eat. He climbed out of the car and grabbed his book bag. His mom went straight into the kitchen and he helped his mom set the table. He noticed his dad wasn't home yet.

“Mom, where's dad?” He asked. His anxiety levels started to rise. If his dad wasn't home it was because he probably got kicked out or their parents broke up and he didn't want to go through that again. 

“He'll be home soon. He's probably grading papers or something…” She turned to look at Neil, “Don't worry He'll be back... Eventually.” The last words came out defeated as if she didn't believe herself. 

Neil just nodded and continued to set the table. He was used to his dad getting home late. He was a professor just like his mom was, but ever since Neil was born, his mom decided to teach more online classes to make time for Neil. His dad, however… Didn't really change his routine.

He sat down in front of the empty plates. He stared at his walls. The kitchen and dining room area were classy in color, the walls were a nice shade of brown with white borders. They had a bunch of paintings and pictures on the walls. 

His mom served the food and they sat and waited. Waited for Neil's dad to make it home. 

“So how was the play?” She asked, trying to make conversation. 

“I have most of my lines memorized.” He said, “Are you gonna come watch me perform?”

“Well, it's not every day my son decides to go into the arts.”

“I know. It's wasn't my idea. Nikki forced me. She forced Max too.”

“What role does he have?” 

“He's the wizard. He only has one line… The lucky bastard.”

Sandra laughed, “You're just mad because you didn't get that role.” She reached over to ruffle Neil's hair, “At least you're socializing. I'm grading papers tonight so I'm hoping your dad gets home soon so I can hurry up and get started.” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “I mean… We can eat now, if he misses dinner then that's his fault.”

“He always gets home late. I don't even know why I bother.” She released an irritated sigh, “Fucking asshole.”

Neil pulled out his phone under the table,

_(8:32) if my dad makes it home in time for dinner, it'll be a miracle._  
_(8:32) Nik: Where is he?_  
_(8:32) who knows_  
_(8:33) Asshole: Is he okay? Is he alive?_  
_(8:33) Nik: :o_

The front door swung open, “I'm home! I had to make copies of some rubric I made for my philosophy lecture.”

A tall, Neil-looking man walked up and sat down at the table. He placed his briefcase on the floor next to him and looked down at the food on the table, “This looks nice.”

“Where were you?” Sandra looked at her husband and shook her head, “We've talked about this, you need to let me know where you are. This is the third time this week and I don't know how else to tell you. You leave the house early and you get home late. It's like your entire FUCKING life revolves around your stupid class.” 

Neil's father looked at his wife in shock, “This has been my routine for the past seven years since I started teaching!”

“You never make time to spend with us!”

“Yes, I do! On the days I get off early and the whole weekend!”

“When you're not busy grading and emailing and whatnot.” His mother crossed her arms and stared blankly at his father. 

Neil listened to his parents argue back and forth over something so stupid. Who cares if he's home late often? Humans are creatures that are designed to adapt. Play your part and get over it. Be happy he's alive. He rolled his eyes and sunk in his chair. He was about to take a bite out of his food when he heard his name being thrown around in the argument.

“You think Neil is happy with you staying out late?”

“Don't bring his happiness into this, he's 16! At his age, anyone would want their parents as far from them as possible.”

Neil tried rebutting, “No it's not-”

“You don't know that!” His mom slammed her hand on the table and pushed herself up from her seat, “Neil needs attention just like any other kid and he deserves for you to physically be here! Not in your stupid office ignoring everyone!”

“I'm not in my office all day! He has you!”

“It's always me isn't it?”

Neil watched as his mom got up and walked out into the living room, “I'll eat later.”

“But what about spending family time?” His dad's mocking voice echoed to the room and disappeared into nothing as if he never spoke at all. He looked down at his son, “Well… It's just you and me isn't it Neil?”

Neil forced a smile and got up, “We can eat later dad, I have to pick something up for homework so I'll be stopping by my friend's house.”

“I can help you with homework? Is it philosophy?”

“No… It's okay. I'll be back soon.” Neil said as he walked into the living room towards his mom. He told her the same thing he told his dad and walked outside into the cool dark evening air. 

He was obviously lying. He doesn't have any homework and he sure as fuck wasn't going to a friends house. He decided it was best to just take a walk and let things cool down at his house. 

He meandered for a few minutes until he ended up across the street from the playground. It was getting dark out, but he saw someone sitting on the top of the slides. He walked closer and noticed it was none other than Max. He climbed to the top and sat next to him. 

“What are you doing here?”

Max jumped at the voice, “Fuck! You scared the shit outta me.” 

“Sorry.” Neil crossed his legs and turned to face Max, “I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you go to the park.”

“I don't. Well, not to play. I just kinda sit here sometimes.” Max didn't turn to face Neil. He wiped his face and tried to mask the fact that he was on the verge of tears. 

Neil couldn’t see Max's’ face since his hoodie was covering him, but he knew his friend wasn’t in the best mood either. “You okay?” He asked.

Max nodded, “Define okay.” 

“What happened?”

He didn't reply. If he opened his mouth now he might break. He finally turned to look over at Neil and changed the subject, “You? Why are you out here?” 

Neil looked down at his feet, “Home is being a fucking bitch.”

“How so?”

Neil shrugged.

Max put his head on his knees, “That’s fine, I don’t care… but if you wanna talk about it then....”

Neil let out a small laugh, “It’s my parents. I thought they were doing good you know… getting back together and we could be just like we were before but…” Neil sighed, “I got my hopes up too soon.”

Max didn’t say anything. He looked towards the houses in the distance and thought about the people inside. Some of them were having dinner as a family, others were watching movies, and some of them were probably just spending time together. People's lives were good. He glanced over at Neil and notices the wetness his eyes held. Those same very houses can portray such a different picture from the inside out. There are houses that hold darkness instead of light. No one knows what's going on behind a closed door… And people are too scared to knock.

“You’ll be okay.” Max said as he tried his best to comfort his friend, “You just gotta remember that people don’t change. Expecting things to get better by doing the same exact shit isn’t going to make a difference.” 

Neil tried to laugh but it came out more like a choked sob, “Nah, I honestly don’t blame them. Everything all went to shit when I was born so-”

“Wow, don’t be so fucking basic you fucking nerd. I thought you like… hated those.” 

“I do but-”

“But what?” Max looked over at his crying friend. He's seen Neil cry a couple of times but this is the first time he ever cried over deep conversations. It's usually about failing a test or something. 

Neil got quiet and Max played with the holes on the playground thing he was sitting on as he waited for a response. When he didn’t get one he looked up at his friend.

“Exactly,” Max replied, “So just… I don’t know… wait and see what happens. It’s not like you can do anything about it right?”

Neil sniffled and shook his head. He wiped his eyes, “That’s true, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m fucking right.” Max smiled and put his hoodie down, revealing his fluffy unkempt hair, “At least your parents understand that they aren't meant for each other…. My mom doesn't even-” Max sighed as he caught himself before he said too much. 

The two boys sat in silence for a while, unknowing of what to say next. 

Neil spoke up, “You're mom? Is that why you're here?”

Max felt his heart rate increase, “It's a long story. Don't worry about it.”

“So what, you just spend your evening outside your house?”

“Pretty much. I got nothing else to do and Gwen isn't home so-” 

“Gwen?” Neil sounded confused and surprised, “Gwen lives with you?”

“No not with me you dumb ass. She lives like three houses down from me.”

“So you spend time with her often?”

Max didn't know what to say, should he tell him or not? Does he want to risk the potential judgment of Neil if he told him that he runs to Gwen like a little bitch? Or that his mom might be going insane and he can't really do anything but watch? 

“Not… Often.” Max ran a hand through his hair and pulled his hoodie back up, “I don’t-”

“I didn’t know you knew her like that.” Neil cut him off unintentionally. 

Max nodded, he didn’t say anything in return. 

Neil looked at Max and smiled, “Is your house a fucked-up mess like mine?”

Max was caught off guard with that question. He looked up at Neil and looked away. 

He shrugged in response, “I guess you can say that. I don't really care though.”

“You always say you don't care… You obviously do if it's bothering you.”

“No. I've come to the point where everything they do just… Doesn't affect me. Literally. It literally doesn't even involve me.” Max wasn't lying this time. He was telling a hidden truth because he really wanted to tell someone, talk to someone, and rant to someone but he didn't know how. 

“I've never met your parents. Are they nice?”

Max laughed and changed the topic again because if they continue then Max would be the one crying next, “I wonder what Nikki’s doing.”

Neil didn’t pressure him to answer the question, he let it slide and smiled, “She’s probably with her dad. Her mom has clients over.”

Max furrowed his brows and faced Neil, “How do you know that? She told you?”

Neil nodded as if it was an obvious response, “Duh. She texted me.”

Max couldn't help but feel a little jealous, “Oh. Do you know what her mom does?”

Neil shook his head, “No… do you?”

“I have a couple of ideas…”

“Do those ideas involve….”

“Yes.”

“Okay good, I didn’t want to assume but all signs point to her being a fucking gold digger... ”

Max felt bad for assuming Nikki’s mom was in some shady shit but he was just drawing conclusions to what he was shown, “I mean, she was making weed brownies last time I was over.” 

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes until Neil sat up and checked his phone.

“I'm gonna head back home, are you gonna stay here?”

Max nodded and looked down at his shoes that were shining bright with the street lamp, “Yeah.”

Neil didn't want to pressure Max into talking about his shit so he let him stay, “Text me when you get home.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Shut up.” Neil let out a small laugh and pushed himself down the slide, he waved at Max and made his way back home. 

Max watched as Neil walked away. He waited until he was out of eyesight and jumped down onto the wood chips. He went underneath the plastic rock climbing area. He grabbed his bookbag and reached inside, pulling out a soft toy. 

It was a small bear who was falling apart and worn out. It had small stitches to where Max tried to fix it, or Gwen, one of the two. 

He held it in his arms, “That was a close one.” He spoke in a soft tone to make sure no one heard him. No one was around but better safe than sorry. 

He got quiet as if to expect a reply, “...Yep.” 

Max looked at his phone and realized it was almost 11, and even though his parents gave zero fucks about his whereabouts, he decided it was time to go back. Sleep can cure the sadness… at least for a while. 

Back at Neil's house, things were calmed down. Walking through the front door Neil saw his dad eating dinner on the couch. 

“Hey there Neil!” 

“Hey, dad. Why are you-”

“-Eating on the couch…” He said finishing his son's sentence, “Well, ask your mother.” He rolled his eyes and gestured over for Neil to take a seat beside him. 

Neil sat and stared at the TV screen, his father was watching a soccer game, “Who's playing?”

“I have no idea. You know I'm not much of a sports guy.”

Neil nodded in agreement and picked up the remote control, “Let's watch the documentary on Hitler and the Jews”

Neil's dad furrowed his brows, “I thought we finished it?”

“No, we stopped because mom didn't want me in front of the TV for long. But I have a project on this topic and I need at least five sources…”

“So you're using this movie as one?”

“Bingo.”

“My son, an intellectual… I'll get the blanket.” His father rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, “We can learn the tragic history of our fellow Jews.”

Neil also got up, “I'm gonna change, I'll be right back.” 

He walked into his room and changed into his pajamas. It was just a plain t-shirt and some shorts, he didn’t really care about what he slept in. He then walked into his mom's room to see what she was up to. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, baby?” Neil's mom was sitting on her bed painting her nails, she looked up towards her son, “Where did you go?”

Neil smiled, “I went to pick up some work.” He went over to his mom's bed and sat down, “Dad’s sleeping on the couch?”

She nodded, “Yep.” She reached to ruffle her son's hair and smiled, “It’s just for tonight.”

Neil pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes, “Sure. I’m gonna watch a movie.”

“I’ll join!” She sat up on her bed.

“With dad.”

“Oh.” She laid back down, “Okay have fun.”

Neil hopped off the bed and made his way back to his dad in the living room.

The movie ended and Neil spent the rest of the night sitting on his bedroom floor. He thought about his parents and how they spend the majority of his childhood arguing and leaving and making up and staying. It pissed him off that they could never make up their damn mind. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he fell asleep lost in thought on the floor beside his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't miss me too much because I, again, have failed you. I honestly should just say I'll be posting _about_ every week, giving me some leg room to get it out on time. I love you guys so much for putting up with me. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a good read with this one, it's shorter than usual but I thought it would be a nice little change of pace, keep it dynamic and all. 
> 
> I'll see you all in about a week! Happy Reads my little shits!


	7. Play Rehearsals II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my trip! Just in time! ENJOY! 
> 
> I have some announcements at the end ;)

“Put that down Max!!” Neil grabbed the fake gun from Max's hands, “That isn't funny! You could get in trouble for bringing that shit to school!” 

Max smirked, “Calm down, it's completely useless anyway, plus Preston needs it as a prop so they can't say shit.” He placed the small toy at his temples and pretended to cock the gun. 

“Yeah but it's not something to play around with!” Neil sighed and took the plastic toy from his hands, “It’s not funny Max!”

“If I wanted to blow my brains out I would have done it a long time ago...” Max sat down on the floor and flipped through the pages of the script, “I'm bored”

Nikki appeared behind Max and grabbed his shoulders, “Well that's because you aren't even trying! Look at poor Preston over there trying to calm people down.”

They turned their heads to face Preston, who was talking to the stage directors and light crew. He seemed stressed, but then again it's Preston and he's always stressed. 

“He has been talking to them for like 30 minutes.” Nikki said as she sat next to Max, “maybe we're gonna do like an actual rehearsal.”

Max looked over to Nikki and smiled, “I don't see Tabii so maybe you'll go on today.”

Nikki deflated and quickly fixed her posture, “maybe.”

They were skimming through the play when Preston's voice pierced the room, “GET ON THE STAGE”

Preston had everything all planned out, everything all set up for today's rehearsal. He had planned for the cast to do a run-through of the entire play and improving on their performance.

“…so, even if you don't know your lines, it's okay, do your best and PRACTICE!” Preston clapped his hands to conclude his speech and stepped forward. He called up Neil and Tabii to the stage. 

Tabbi wasn't there. So Preston called Nikki up instead, “Runner up! Let's GO!” 

Nikki looked around and stepped onto the hardwood floor. She tried to find Tabii in the crowd but when she failed to see her she didn't feel happy. She felt off. 

Neil noticed her discomfort and gave her a reassuring look. 

As more people were called onto the stage, the more exciting the entire play began to feel. Even Max was curious to see how it all turned out. 

“OKAY! STARTING FROM ACT 1, SCENE 1! Friar Laurence and Juliet father! ACTION!”

Space Kid stepped forward with his script in his hand, “Oh dear Capulet! For your daughter has been killed by an act of love!”

Harrison spoke with the same old English tone, “Is there anything thou can do?” 

“Well… There is something. But please. I beg of you to not take this route! For it is too…” he looked down at his script, “A-bomin...able- oh- abominable.” 

“I don't think-” Harrison was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” 

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the stage, standing there were three girls in their cheer uniform. Nikki cringed inwardly as she watched the girls move in. 

“Why the hell is she on stage? She's not Juliet.” Tabii walked on stage and stared at Nikki.

Nikki handed the script over to her and awkwardly made herself off stage. She hopped down and gave her a thumbs up. She disappeared into the back and went to grab a granola bar. She noticed Max sitting on the floor next to the table. 

“How did you get back here so quickly? Weren't you just on stage watching us practice??”

Max didn't look up from his bag of chips, “Can't notice what they don't care about.” He popped some chips into his mouth and looked up at Nikki, “Wait. Aren't you Juliet?”

“Runner up.. Tabii got back.” Nikki slid into the floor next to him, “so I left.” 

“I was completely zoned out, but damn. Well, at least you don't stress over it as much.”

Nikki laughed, “I hope I don't have to. But watch they don't get here in time for the play and I have to step in. OOF they would kill me.”

“I don't get the fucking drama you guys have. They're a bunch of low life bitches who have their head so far up their ass.” 

She shrugged and looked over to the stage, “We used to be best friends-”

“Shut the fuck up, you liar!” Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Nikki smiled, “Shhh let me tell you! Do you want to know or not boi?”

Max narrowed his eyes and ate some more chips, “continue…”

“Anyways. We were best friends until they got pretty and began caring about guys and shit and I kinda went my own way. They got mad because they thought I was rejecting their friendship but when I told them I didn't want to worry about makeup and prom and shoes and clothes and guys and sex and whatever else popular girls care about, they went crazy and now they hate me.”

“Oh. That was a pretty underwhelming backstory, but that's tragic.” 

“Romeo and Juliet could never.” 

They laughed and sat together in silence for a while. Max never knew the information he had just heard could have been a reality for Nikki, it made him respect her even more as a friend. She stood her ground and proved that she isn't changing for shit. 

Nikki, on the other hand, had no idea why she thought opening her mouth was a good idea. She never talked to people about them and Max was now one of the few people who knew. Even her own mom forgot about it. 

“Maybe if I was prettier,” Nikki mumbled under her breath and got up. She grabbed another granola bar and a bag of chips. “You want one?”

Max nodded, he also wanted to tell her that she was pretty but that would seem weird.

Nikki tossed the bag to Max and grabbed another one for herself. She sat in front of Max and slit her granola in half, “here, I'll eat half. ” She held up the bag of chips and noticed Max rolled his eyes. 

“Just fucking eat the damn thing.”

“No. I'm getting in shape for the summer.”

“You're already in shape… but suit yourself.” Max took the granola bar and shoved it into his mouth. He took the bag of chips and stuffed it into his pocket. 

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Shove food in your hoodie pocket all the time.”

“Because…” Max didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came into his mind, “I'll be hungry later.”

Nikki nodded, she suspected something but decided not to question him further. She crawled next to Max and pulled out the script from her pocket. It was all folded and wrinkled. “You're on soon”

Max nodded his head, “Let's get this shit over with.” 

As soon as Max got up he heard Preston call out to him, “WE NEED OUR WIZARD! WHERE IS HE?”

Max rolled his eyes and stepped onto the stage, he completely changed his demeanor and ran up to the center, and slid at the very end, he started dramatically singing a musical number he made up on the spot, “Stage performance! Preston, you SUCK! Get out of my way you stupid dumb fuck! Max is here he's the best you got! Let me-”

He saw out of the corner of his eye as Preston facepalmed and loudly sighed. 

Space kid tried to keep a straight face but ended up giggling, “Those aren't your lines.” he whispered as he tried to keep his character.

Max smiled innocently, “Did someone say black magic?”

Space kid smiled and continued with his lines, “Oh wizard! Our daughter has died!!”

Max looked at space kid and smirked, “Oh, well tis a tragedy, that’s what she gets for being a whore!” 

Tabii scoffed from the floor she was laying on. 

“But wizard! I need my daughter back!”

“And you need me? ” 

Space kid nodded in response and held his hands to his forehead in despair, “She doesn’t deserve to live… if she breathes…. She’s a th-”

“MAX! FOCUS!” Preston yelled from the audience,

“Okay Okay, I'm just messing.” he turned to see Tabii laying on the floor, “One breathing thot coming up.” 

Tabii sat up, “Fuck you.”

“You wish. Now go back to being dead. I haven't magiced you yet”

Tabii rolled her eyes and laid back down.

“Oh wingardium Leviosa, revive so she can keep fucking Romeo ” Max twirled his fingers around and deadpanned at Tabii as she rose. He turned to space kid, “I'll leave my cash app posted on your door.” 

Max walked down the stage steps and into the back room where Nikki was dying of laughter.

“The fuck is so funny? What did I miss?”

“Fucking cash app!” Nikki was practically rolling on the floor, “you- you sang -HA!” 

“God damn it, Nikki, it wasn't that funny…” Max couldn't help but let out a small laugh and sit back next to her. 

Nikki wiped her eyes and sighed, “You deserve an Oscar. I'm so proud.”

Max smiled, “of course I deserve an Oscar, go big or go home.” 

They made small talk for the next half hour until Neil finished. He pulled out his phone and checked the time and noticed he had gotten a message, 

_(5:00 pm) gWeN: I’ll be leaving in half an hour, let me know if you need me to take you home_   
_(5:19 pm) yeah I need a ride home, I’ll be at your ugly ass office in like… 10_   
_(5:20) gWeN: Alright_

Neil walked into the room and took a bag of chips off the table, popping open the bag he looked over to Tabii, “Ugh I'm gonna have to kiss her.”

“Did you see him, Neil??” Nikki asked excitedly, “Max was great!”

Neil smiled, “Oh yeah I saw,” he laughed, “Sorry, I’m just nervous and stressed cuz I have to kiss her and I don’t wanna but-”

“What the hell babe,” said Max as he looked up at Neil, “You were supposed to kiss me first. How dare you.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “Shut up” 

Nikki giggled and stood up, “Relax, why don’t you tell us how the play was?”

Neil shrugged, “Eh. Could have been better. Preston got sidetracked cuz Nerris showed him a Hamilton meme. We would have been done a lot faster but you know how Preston gets with musical references”

“Preston’s great.” Nikki took a chip from Neil, “Also, did you remember your lines?”

“Of course I did”

Nikki laughed as she remembered Max's performance, “You said cash app!”

Neil smiled and let out a small laugh, “Oh he did!”

Max nodded and picked up his bag. “Well, I hate to cut this short but I'm gonna get going guys, I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Nikki and Neil nodded, they waved goodbye and stayed behind to continue their conversation.

Max made his way to Gwen's office and walked inside. He noticed she was sitting in her desk, looking stressed. 

“Gwen?”

“Hey, Max.” Gwen didn't take her eyes off the computer screen and she let out a small sigh, “Mother fucker. This stupid piece of shit won't fucking LOAD!”

Max jumped at her sudden outburst, “Damn the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I have to send in some files today but the fucking computer won't cooperate.”

“What is it? Can't you do it at home?”

Gwen sighed, but this time with annoyance, “If I could do it at home Max I would. I had to wait for you so my time was short.”

Max subconsciously took a step back, “Oh-”

“But at this point, it's fucking whatever. Let's get you home, I need to fill this in by tonight.” She rolled her eyes and picked up her purse. 

Max didn't say anything as they walked outside. He got in the car and stared down at his shoes. Gwen was pissed off because he took too long for the stupid play he didn't want to do in the first place and it's his fault she's struggling with the papers. He stared out the window.

“You hungry? I think I have some snacks in my purse, you can reach in and get them.”

Max shook his head, “I'm good.”

“How was rehearsal?” Gwen sounded calm now.

“Fine. Boring.”

“When's the play?”

“I have no idea.”

“You're parents going?”

Max let out a small laugh, “That's funny.”

Gwen noticed Max was a bit shaken up and she completely forgot Max never reacted well when she yelled at him. Even though she wasn’t angry at him, she did pour out her frustrations out on Max, even if it was just for a second. She felt bad, “Sorry about that… I didn't mean to yell. I'm just stressed.”

Max looked up at Gwen, “Understandable. I don't really care anyways.”

Gwen nodded and pulled up into his driveway, “Get out my car you ass.”

“Later bitch.”

“Love you, Max!” Gwen laughed as Max hopped out her car.

“Love you less!” Max shouted back as he walked towards his house.

Gwen let out a small laugh as she made her way to her house which was literally just two houses down and parked her car. She hopped out and went inside. 

David was making food in the kitchen and Gwen's mouth watered.

“Oh, what are you making?”

David turned around and greeted her with a smile, “Gwen you're home! I'm making some Florentine Crepes…. You like mushrooms right?”

“I'll eat anything.”

“YAY!”

Gwen chuckled at David's reaction and sat down on the table, she grabbed and opened up her laptop and began finishing up on the paperwork. 

“You know…Applying for a new job is stressful, what exactly do you have to turn in now?” David asked as he prepared two plates.

“Well, since I’m moving into a children's mental health institution, They need my medical records, police record and every other record you can think of.”

“So it’s final? You’ll be transferring out?”

Gwen smiled sadly, “Yes… Goodbye Campbell High...” She looked up at David, “I’m sure no one will miss me much, so it’ll be okay.”

“Does that also mean you’ll be moving out?”

“Fuck no. The place is close. It’s the same distance from the school, but in the opposite direction.”

“Oh darn, I was hoping to get your room.” 

They laughed and David brought the finished food onto the table. They ate and Gwen managed to turn in her papers on time. She spent the rest of her afternoon watching movies with David on their couch. She was leaning against him wrapped up in a blanket. 

“Mean Girls is basically Heathers.” David took a bite out of his popcorn.

“Yeah… but at least they didn’t have the audacity to completely fuck their song like, *cough* Riverdale *cough*”

David nodded in confusion, “Yep?”

Gwen deadpanned at David, “You have no idea what I’m talking about right?”

“Nope.”

“I thought so.” 

“Shhhhhh” David laughed and tried suffocating Gwen with the throw pillows.

Gwen pushed his hand away and sat up, “You-You are disrespecting a future children's therapist” She spoke in the tone of that one vine that people watch to cure their depression. 

“Speaking of children, how’s Max?” David asked as he lowered the volume on the TV.

“He’s fine, same old asshole.”

David chuckled, he liked watching the two interact, they had such a dynamic relationship. “How long have you known him? You guys seem close.”

Gwen sighed, “No, we aren’t close. I used to babysit him when I was 16ish, he was 9 or 10. His parents piss me off though.”

“Oh for sure, Every time Max is in my office- which is almost daily- they never pick up their damn phone or reply to my emails.”

“I remember there were days where I had to stay the night because his parents wouldn’t get home. They would come at like 4 in the morning.”

“Did they pay you extra?”

“Yeah. But that’s not the point. I didn’t really care about the money. It just pissed me off that they didn’t give a shit about curfew. I mean… No wonder Max has no limits.”

“I’ve known Max since like forever too, but he never really responds to me like he does with you. And then he entered high school last year, which is where I work so I was pretty surprised to see him. Oh and ever since I moved in with you I come to realize how much you two have bonded.” David got quiet, “I’m trying... but I just don’t think he likes me.”

Gwen laughed, “Nah, He’s like that with everyone. He’ll get used to you. Don’t worry. How long have you known him?”

“Gee I sure hope so. And much like you, I used to watch him on the weekends, but he was older, like… 12 or 13. So he wasn’t really open… well, most kids aren't at that age but I would always try to engage in activities and conversation but it never worked.”

“Oh! That's right! You were the weekend babysitter! I completely forgot about that!”

“Yeah, it was my first job before becoming a school counselor… It was just something to put on my resume.”

Gwen got up and patted Davids head, “Well, what can I say, I’m great!” She laughed and threw the blanket on top of David, “I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow morning… it’s Saturday!” 

“Oh yeah! I forgot it was Friday.” David got up and began folding the blankets. He turned off the TV and followed Gwen upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gwenvid is strong with this one... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am loving all the comments and responses to this fic, it fills my heart up with joy! 
> 
> Anyways... Announcement time: I opened up an insta! YAY! I post all of my shitty fanart there, but I also use it to give updates on my writing and just kinda interact with people and make friends, so uh... you don't have too, but feel free to catch me there! @andysfanwork 
> 
> See you all in about a week my little shits! Love you all!


	8. Unexpected Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back.... back again... ya girls back... tell your camp camp fanfic loving self to stay and read this chapter because it might be late but that's okay cuz you guys already know the drill and enjoy!

“If earthworms have five hearts… Why the fuck are they all in the same place? What's the fucking point? Just have one big heart and get it over with...” Max was ranting to himself as he worked on his weekend homework. His teachers don't usually give out weekend homework but since almost everyone is failing, he thought it would be good extra help. 

He circled random answers and bullshitted all the open ended responses. As soon as he finished he placed the paper into his bag and pulled out his phone, 

_(9:43 am) I'm bored._   
_(9:45 am) Weirdo: Tragic, I'm at my dad's place! I love my boi Hop._   
_(9:47 am) Nerd: you're gonna get herpes_   
_(9:50 am) Ew, Nikki with herpes is a Nikki I don't want_   
_(9:50 am) Weirdo: y'all just some haters. You finish y'all homework? Or are y'all procrastinating?_   
_(9:54) Nerd: I finished, Max is probably watching porn_   
_(9:54) Stop fucking stalking me._   
_(9:56) Weirdo: oof._   
_(10:00 am) I have nothing to do today_   
_(10:00 am) Nerd: So you just spend it watching porn?_   
_(10:01 am) And you don't?_   
_(10:01 am) Nerd: … Touche_   
_(10:03 am) Weirdo: y'all are DISGUSTANG_

Max laughed to himself as he got up from his chair and made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, his mom was taking some medication she found.

“Maxwell, you're up late.” She said as she popped more pills in her mouth. 

“Okay?” Max stared at his mother, “...Late for what?”

“Your dad has been calling you for the past hour and you won't come downstairs? You should fucking know better.”

“I was doing homework.”

“Oh. Look at my baby doing his work!” She reached over and pinched his cheeks. 

Max nodded and grabbed the prescription bottle on the countertop, “What's this for?”

“I don't know, you're father gave it to me and told me to take it. I trust your father.” She replied as she snatched the bottle from his hand, “What? you think I'll just take random drugs for no reason?”

“Well…”

“Maxwell how fucking DARE you. Go help your father. I don't have time for your bullshit today. All you ever do is complain.”

Max wasn't looking to start shit so he just agreed with her and walked towards the door. 

“Oh and now you're walking away from me? The disrespect in this household… This is why your father planned on abortion.”

Max shut the door behind him and went into the driveway. He heard his mom continue to yell behind him but she was just having one of her moments and he already closed the door. She always gets a little off when she takes her unprescribed medication. 

He saw his dad under the hood of the car, “What are you doing?” Max asked. He didn't move from his spot and his dad looked up at him. 

“Where the fuck were you? I've been calling you down for the past hour. Learn to fucking listen and get over here.”

“I was talking to-”

“Did I fucking ask?”

“You just did-”

The older man reached up and pulled him by the sleeve of his hoodie down towards the car, “Stand here.”

“And do what?” Max asked as he regained his balance and fixed his sleeve. 

His father handed him a tube ran out from under the car, “Hold this and keep it still.”

“Well, what is it?”

“None of your fucking business damn it.”

Max nodded and did as his father told. He hated when his father worked on shit. He was always stuck doing unnecessary things… especially when it involves going outside, it was like his father wanted him to die of a heat stroke or something. 

He was beginning to get bored, “Are you done?” 

“Does it look like I'm done?”

Max sighed. He was hot and sweaty and wearing a sweatshirt didn't help. He watched as is father grabs tools, started the engine, throw tools, pour shit inside, and take things out. Standing in the middle of the driveway with nothing but a tube in his hand was enough to make him lose his shit. He was about to open his mouth to protest one more time but a car stopped in front of their driveway and honked the horn. Max jumped in surprise and turned to see who it was.

It was Gwen. 

He sighed in relief. 

“Hey, sir! How are you doing?” Gwen shouted as she stepped out of her car. 

Max's father looked up and planted a smile on his face, “Gwendolyn! How's it going! I haven't seen you in a while.”

She smiled and looked at Max, “Oh I've been doing great! How about you? How's work?”

“Work is work… I didn’t get the job I wanted so I got my day off today early. I'm working on the car. Maxwell over here is helping.” He gestured over towards his son and smiled.

Gwen glanced over and gave Max a reassuring smile, “What's he doing? Holding a tube?”

“The most important job there is.”

“Right... Well, I was wondering if I could take Max here off your hands for the weekend. My roommate and I are going on a camping trip and we thought we could bring him along.”

“Well, he's a little busy right now.” 

She walked over to Max and took the tubes out of his hands, “Well, we can just clip this to the hood and you should be okay. He doesn’t seem to be doing much anyway.”

Max admired Gwen's bravery towards his parents. She always came around at the right moments.

The man rolled his eyes, “Fine. Take him.”

Max looked over towards Gwen and wiped his forehead, “Do I bring anything?”

She nodded, “Yeah, just your phone, and some clothes you don't care about. We got the rest.”

Max went back inside and came back out in less than a minute holding a backpack, “Okay, let's go.”

Gwen smiled at his dad and they walked to the car. 

“What are we doing? Like… Seriously what are we doing?” Max looked at Gwen and furrowed his brows.

Gwen got inside the car and unlocked the door to the passenger seat, “Camping. With David. Didn't I just say that? We thought you would want to get out of the house.”

Max leaned back into the seat, “oh I thought you were bluffing.” He stared down at himself and groaned, “Man, can I at least take a shower before we leave? It's fucking hot.”

Gwen rolled her eyes and loudly sighed, “Yeah, you look dead.” 

Max nodded.

“So what were you doing out there?” Gwen asked as she made a U-turn and passed Max's house again to get to hers.

“Exactly what it looked like.”

“He just had you stand there? ” Gwen has always wanted to punch the shit out of Max's dad every time she saw him. It's always been this way, ever since she met him. Something just didn't click inside her. 

“Yeah…” Max replied, “It's weird.”

“ If you want, feel free to crash at our place, there's no point in putting yourself in those kinds of situations if you don't have to. The house is pretty empty and your parents piss me off.”

Max furrowed his brows, “No, I'm fine, My parents just have their moments, it’s not all the time.” He didn’t even know why he was lying, Gwen was one of the only people who knew about his family, “I don’t need to be looked after.”

Gwen didn’t protest, she knew Max was lying, but he was just deflecting the proposal and she understood that. She simply shrugged and pulled up to her driveway.

Gwen gave Max the keys to the door. He hopped out of the car and went inside. 

David was inside packing some sandwiches inside a small cooler, he looked at Max walk inside and smiled, “Max! You came!”

Max rolled his eyes, “Hey David.” 

The older man looked at Max up and down, “You look like you just ran a marathon”

Max nodded, “My dad had me stand outside all morning.”

“Why?”

“-It doesn't matter.”

David looked at Gwen, who was setting the keys down and raised his eyebrow.

“I'm gonna take a quick shower,” Max said as he made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. 

Gwen sat down on the sofa, “I got him just in time. I swear his parents are dicks. Their lucky I haven't thrown them to CPS.”

“Even if you did, they wouldn’t do much anyway, they are economically stable and there is no sign of abuse.”

“Fucking bastards.”

“How did you get him to agree?”

Gwen laughed, “Oh it was quite easy actually, I just asked and he said yeah.”

There was a moment of silence before David heard the shower turn on upstairs. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” David asked as he finished packing the last sandwiches into the small cooler.

“Yeah! It'll be fine! Plus, we have nothing better to do.” Gwen replied.

“That's true, but I know you are planning to tell him you’re leaving this weekend, and it just doesn't seem like a good idea.” David made his way towards the living room and sat down next to Gwen. 

Gwen leaned back in her sofa, “I have to tell him eventually… He'll be okay tho.”

David raised his eyebrows, “If you say so…but he is still a kid and you never know how he's going to react.”

“If he throws a fit, so what? We've both dealt with angry teens before. Nothing new.”

“No, this is different-”

“How? Max is old enough to understand how jobs work.”

David stared at Gwen and nodded, “Only time will tell. But I wouldn't do it if I were you… At least... not now. But if you think it's a good idea then… I trust your judgment.”

Gwen smiled. She hated how much David trusted her. Doesn’t he know that she's a mess? “You trust too easy… did you know that?”

“Me? Nooooo”

“Yes, you do!” Gwen said as she snatched the phone from his hands.

David didn’t reach over to grab it back which caused Gwen to look at him like she proved her point.

“I have nothing to hide! Plus, I know you won’t look through my phone” David said as he reached over to grab it.

Gwen pulled her hand away, “Oh yeah?”

David nodded, “but just to be safe,” He proceeded to pull Gwen's arms down and pull her closer to him. 

Gwen laughed as she tried to escape but she wasn’t expecting David to have this much strength, “No this phone is mine now, you should trust me,” She said as she tried to escape from his grip.

David laughed as Gwen struggled.

“Welp, I hate to interrupt whatever foreplay you guys are having but uhhhhhhh…” Max was drying his hair with a towel and brushing it out. 

David laughed out of embarrassment and got up from the couch, “Max! You’re back!”

“When did you get back, I didn’t hear you come downstairs,” Gwen said as she handed David’s phone back.

Max shrugged, “That’s how it be sometimes… Also, you guys really need to get a room… Unless the living room is your thing then-”

“Max shut up,” Gwen said as she grabbed the keys off the table, “Go put your things in Davids car.”

“Are we staying outside?”

“That's what a camping trip is you idiot” Gwen responded as she grabbed her camping bag. 

“Well listen here you bitch, I was just asking a question. We could be staying in a cabin for all I know.” 

Gwen smiled and laughed, “Get in the damn car.”

“Are you driving?”

“Does it matter?”

Max shrugged, “Depends if I want to die or not”

David walked behind Max and dragged the cooler behind him, “Well I'm looking forward to some relaxation. Maybe we'll discover some kind of new animal!” 

Max got in the back seat, “Relaxation with Gwen? Damn David, you have some pretty high expectations… but seeing as you guys enjoy living rooms-”

“-Shut up Max and put your seatbelt on.” Gwen said as she got inside the driver's seat in the car, “Maybe I'll meet my future husband on this trip.”

David scoffed, “Husband? At the camping grounds? I bet they don't even know how to camp. They are just gonna trick you into thinking they're survival specialist and then leave you disappointed. I, for one, know everything there is to know about camping and-”

“Okay David we get it, You can fuck Gwen later, can we just hurry up and leave?” 

“Max!”

They began driving up the road. Max watched as the neighborhood began getting further and further away. He pulled out his phone to pass the time, 

_(11:32 am) Wow I'm stuck in a car with Gwen and David for an hour…_   
_(11:35) Weirdo: Ha lozer_   
_(11:38) Nerd: I keep forgetting you guys are family friends… Isn't it weird seeing your family work at the school you go to?_

Max looked up at David and Gwen in the front seat and thought about what Neil wrote. Family? Max didn't have family… And he didn't think Gwen or David would even consider the thought…Max was just a kid they used to babysit, that's all. 

_(11:40) Ew no. We aren't anything._  
 _(11:43) Weirdo: so what, you guys just casually hang?_  
 _(11:43) Nerd: Yeah, if you know them personally and trust them enough to hang out and spend time… Then that's fam b_  
 _(11:45) no, that's weird to think about._  
 _(11:50) Weirdo: MAX!! NEIL! Guess what!_   
_(11:52) what?_  
 _(11:52) Nerd: oh boy what is it this time?_   
_(11:55) Weirdo: MY BOI HOP IS A MOMMA!_  
 _(11:56) not sure if you know how anatomy and biology work Nik, but what?_  
 _(11:57) Weirdo: well SHE laid eggs today and I was so proud of her._  
 _(11:58) you sure it wasn't shit?_  
 _(11:58) Weirdo: no Max I'm pretty sure I know what frog shit looks like._  
 _(12:00 pm) Nerd: That's cool! And Ofc max would think it's shit._  
 _(12:02) Weirdo: haha imagine Max with a pet_  
 _(12:02) Nerd: A dog_  
 _(12:04) A cat_

Max felt the car come to a stop and he looked up, they were parked in a convenient store, “Where are we?” 

Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked the car, “Come on, we forgot a few things and this isn't the best part of town. Let's hurry up before we get mugged.”

Max didn't realize they were even talking but he just hopped out of the car and followed, “How far did we drive?”

“Not even half an hour, David here forgot to pack insect repellent and food other than sandwiches and burgers”

David smiled, “Okay listen-”

Gwen was right about the store. It was all rusted, walls were cracked, windows were barred and the people looked pretty sketchy. Smelled like cheap weed… not that Max knew what good weed smelled like. Inside the store was less than what Max had expected. It looked like an old gas station more than a store. It was hot inside and the people didn't look too nice.

Max walked inside with Gwen while David did the actual shopping. Max was about to part ways to venture inside the store when he felt something grab onto the hoodie of his sweater and pull him back. He felt his heart quicken before realizing that it was only Gwen. 

“Where the hell do you think you're going?”

“Snacks,” Max replied as he extended his arms out like a child.

“Yeah okay but you are not leaving my side.”

Max groaned, “Will you calm down?”

“No,” Gwen leaned in closer to Max and her voice died down to an aggressive whisper, “Do you see the people here? I bet my degree that they all carry some sort of weapon…”

Max rolled his eyes, “Bet a little bit more than your degrees cuz those aren't worth shit- OHHHHHHHHH” Max gently punched Gwen's shoulder, “Don't lie that was good.”

With an eye roll, she spoke, “You’ve had better… Now let's go see what snacks we're gonna get.” Gwen grabbed Max's hand and held it, making sure he doesn't go anywhere. 

“You don't have to hold my hand, I'm not 3.”

“Well, you can never be too sure.” 

They walked over to the snack section of the store and began looking through the bags of chips and candy. Max got some gummy worms and Gwen grabbed two bags of off-brand chips. They were walking towards the check out when someone called out to them. 

“Hey Gwen, here let me pay.”

David was making his way towards them and pulled out his wallet.

“No no, I got it.” 

“It's not a lot, I’ll just add it into my purchase-”

“-It's Okay David I got it. Save it for when we actually need it.” 

She checked out and handed the bags to Max. They made their way back to the car, David came shortly after and they went back out onto the road. 

“How much longer do we have?”

“About 2 more hours.”

Max sighed, “Well, can we at least play some music? I'm bored.” 

Gwen gasped in excitement, “YES! Let's go, karaoke session!” She handed her phone to David, “Plug it into the AUX and turn it up.”

David took the phone and did as he was told, “What song?”

“How's y'all rap game?”

Max facepalmed, “No.”

“What, y'all scared?” Gwen was practically bubbling with excitement.

“No.” Max narrowed his eyes, “Why would I be?”

Gwen looked at Max through the rearview mirror and snickered, “Bet.” She rolled down all the windows and turned the volume up to high, “Random shuffle.”

David laughed and let the playlist play on shuffle, “You guys are really gonna rap? I would join you but I don’t want to outshine you guys… I'm the best.”

“Okay, Mister EmiNeM... Prove it.” Gwen replied as she clicked the cruise button on the car, the roads were empty and there weren’t many trees around, the worst that would happen was getting off-road… but she wasn’t planning on getting off-road.

David let out a small laugh as he set the phone to the side.

Gwen gasped as she heard the first few beats of the song that was playing. 

Max was mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen, Gwen always does this… 

Gwen slapped on her sunglasses and as soon as the verse started, she was everywhere, “GAMBINO IS A MASTERMIND FUCK A BITCH TO PASS THE TIME-”

Max reached over to the front seat, “I haven't heard this song in fucking years...”

David nodded his head and yelled over Gwen's singing, “This playlist is filled with old 2000 hits so prepare yourself”

“Mannnnnnn Childish Gambino was everything to me in highschool like you guys don't understand!” Gwen was practically having the time of her life in the front seat, “He was on the first poster I've ever gotten! LYRICAL GENIUS! aH”

Max watched as Gwen performed, he knew the song well, but it was too early for him to just start a karaoke sesh… At least not on the first song. 

Gwen was glad that the road was empty because this was definitely not safe driving, but seeing as they were all bored, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun…

David scrolled through the playlist and stopped when he found the next song, “Now, from past experiences… You two should not disappoint.”

“What song is it?” Max said as he tried to take the phone.

“hey shoo shoo, you'll find out in a minute” David replied.

Max leaned back into his seat and stared at him in mild confusion. He was curious. 

It only lasted for 30 seconds because as soon as the song ended David quickly played the next song. 

As soon as the intro started Max already knew what was about to go down. He laughed in cringe to what he was about to do. 

Gwen and Max locked eyes from the rearview mirror and nodded in agreement, there was no need to discuss, they both knew. 

She cleared her throat and shouted, “SCUMMMM GANGGGGGGG” 

Max cringed at himself, “THESE BITCHEZ THINK IM STOOPID I AIN'T STOOPID”

“DUMMY BOI FALL IN LOVE WIT IT HE-”

“STOOPID”

David watched as Gwen and Max rapped along, he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable and ridiculous they both were. 

Gwen pointed to the stereo, “This guy is a fucking MESS!”

“He's fucking STOOPID” Max added from the back seat

“The only reason his songs hit is cuz the beat is low key fire… Lyrics are trashhhh”

“He is Trash,” Max said.

“Then why is this song on your playlist?” David asked.

“Because,” Gwen responded, “It holds memories of when Max and I would drive around town when his parents were out late, and it was always on the fucking radio.”

Gwen was practically driving on autopilot at this point, causing David to occasionally reach over to make sure the car doesn't go off rail. 

“Relax, the roads are wide and empty, we'll be okay.” Gwen had to shout over the music and Max, who was still jamming out in the back seat to a new song started to play. 

“Need I remind you that I'm letting you drive my car?”

Gwen smiled and shrugged, “Nah, you just love me enough to trust me. Plus, I've driven your car before. It has a great speaker set.” 

Max leaned forward in his seat, “DAVID!”

“MAX!” David replied with the same enthusiasm.

“I haven't heard you rap anything yet…”

Gwen nodded, “Yeah David… Why is that?”

“Y'all just aren't ready,” David said as he leaned back in his seat, pulling down his shades.

“I think we are… Aren't we Max?”

“Yeah David, I think we are.”

David pulled out the phone and scrolled through the songs, he found one.

Max didn't know what to expect but he was ready. 

The song began to play and Max narrowed his eyes, he recognized that intro, “You can't rap this... impossible.”

“Yeah David, I think you're getting too cocky here”

“Nonsense!” David said as prepared himself, “My half brother and I used to rap Eminem all the time, this song was one of his favorites until he went delusional.”

“Daniel?” Gwen asked.

David nodded and turned around in his seat to face Max and Gwen, “Hi kids, do you like violence?”

Max burst out laughing.

“Wanna stick nine-inch nails through each one of my eyelids?”

Gwen facepalmed and continued the verse, “Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did?”

“Try ‘cid and get fucked up worse than my life is?” Max said as he finished the verse. He watched David rap the entire song flawlessly. 

Gwen nodded her head in approval, “You just came for Eminem's career”

“Yeah, Slim Shady? Don't you mean Slim Davey?” Max said as he leaned against his seat. 

Gwen laughed, “Ew no” 

David smiled, “What can I say? I'm just that good.”

“I find it so hard to believe that you listened to Eminem.”

“No, My brother got me into it, he was really into his music back then, and since we shared a room growing up he would play it all the time. I just kinda picked it up after a while.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine you willingly listening to Slim… Eminem- Yes, Marshall- yes, but slim… no.”

“Whatever happened to Daniel?” Max asked.

David shrugged, “I don’t know, last time I saw him he was being taken to a mental institution.”

Max looked out the window and noticed that the roads were beginning to turn into dirt paths, “Do you miss him?”

“No. Not really.”

“You think he misses you?”

“No. Not really.”

“If he were to come to your house one day-”

“Okay Max, let’s drop the questions,” Gwen said, cutting him off.

“Oh.” Max didn’t realize it was a touchy subject… he didn’t even know David has a brother. He didn’t blame him for not telling anyone, he never tells people everything either. 

“Okay,” David said as he lowered the volume, “Gwen actually needs to focus on her driving here because we don't want to fall off the edges when we start going uphill.”

“It's on a mountain?”

“Yeah, the camping ground is. But there is a small town at walking distance from it so we aren't that secluded.”

They arrived in less than an hour later since Gwen was the one driving and speed limit to her was just a suggestion. Plus, time flies when you're having fun. 

She parked the car next to a cabin that had a huge sign that read: “Welcome to Sleepy Peak”

Max got out the car and looked around, he noticed a bunch of trails that lead into the woods. There was a building just on the edge of where the forest began and it looked worn out and dirty. 

“Okay Happy Campers-”

“Don't say that David.” 

“Come on Max! This is gonna be fun! Camping is a great stress reliever and a great chance to just be one with nature!” 

Gwen grabbed the bags from the back of the car and gave them to the two standing outside, “Take your bags, I have no idea where we're going so David lead the way.”

Max sighed, “I swear to God if we get lost, we're killing you first.” He grabbed the small backpack and followed David.

David smiled and began walking towards one of the trails, “It's gonna be a small hiking trip, but it'll be worth it!”

Gwen and Max walked behind David and looked around at the scenery. 

“It's nice, a good place for pictures if you ask me.”

“Ew no. This looks like the places where they film apocalyptic worlds and shit.”

“Oh like zombies? ”

Max nodded, “Yeah” 

Gwen snorted, “I remember we used to watch zombie movies at night before your parents get home. You used to get so scared.”

“I don't get scared… I wasn't scared, I don’t get scared. Plus, you got scared when we saw Paranormal Activity, you didn't even want to get up and get more food.” 

“That's because I was already certain your house was haunted… That movie just…ugh,” she shuddered and looked up at David, “What did David use to do when he watched you on weekends?”

Max rolled his eyes, “He used to try and have me do fun stuff with him. Like, I don't even remember. We followed a Bob Ross tutorial once.”

“And you had fun!” David smiled back at Max and laughed, “We also almost burned your house down but we don't talk about that.” 

“Oh shit! You're right!” Max smiled as the memory made its way back up to his brain.

Gwen looked at the two in confusion, “I'm gonna need you guys to explain.”

David chuckled, “We were making lunch, and Max had the genius idea of making grilled cheese sandwiches in the oven. We totally forgot about them and the bread caught fire and we almost died.” 

“Almost” Max spoke with a sigh, “would have been nice tho.”

“Shut up, don't say that.” Gwen reached over and ruffled Max's hair, “We'll all probably end up going to hell”

Max shrugged and noticed that the forest was beginning to clear up, and the trail opened up to a small clearing. It was beautiful. 

Gwen set her backpack down and took out the tent, “We only have one tent so we're gonna have to make room.”

“Don't worry Gwen, that tent is big enough for at least 4 people. So we should be fine.” 

David walked over to Gwen and helped her get the tent set up. 

Max pulled out his phone and scrolled through his notification. As usual, most of them were Nikki's. It was pictures of her Frog and random spam she usually sends to Max when she's bored. He caught himself smiling as he read them. He was going to spam her back but he noticed that he was in the middle of nowhere without signal. 

“How are we supposed to call for help if we don't have fucking signal?”

“That's the point sweetie.” Gwen was trying to make the tent stand and was failing miserably, “Who you gotta text that's so important? Last time I checked the only people you text are random chicks on the internet via Davids phone.” 

Max rolled his eyes, “Fuck you I got him his first and last girlfriend.”

“He did!” David's voice echoed from the opposite side of the campground.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she managed to set up the tent successfully. She sat down on the tent-covered floor and reached into her bag, grabbing two bags of chips. Max sat down next to her and reached inside the bag. 

“Okay campers, Now that everything is set up, we have time to relax and have deep and meaningful conversations,” David sounded excited and overly enthusiastic, “So... how's life?”

“David, I want you to know that if you don't stop talking to us like a bunch of 10-year-olds….”

“Well…” David sat down in front of Max and Gwen, “You guys were acting like ten-year-olds in the car… but that’s none of my tea…”

Gwen facepalmed, “Shut up.” 

“'kay” 

Gwen looked up towards the trees, “So, what time is it?”

“It's time for me to pretend to care about this camping trip.” Max said as he pulled out his phone, “It's 6:30”. He scrolled through his phone and tried waving it around for some reception but it was pointless. 

Gwen thought it was funny watching Max wave his arm around like an idiot, “Who is so important that you just can't seem to leave that phone alone?”

“It's no one, I'm just bored.”

“That's what we all say.” 

David watched as Max became frustrated with the lack of service the area provided, “Is it Neil?”

Max scoffed, “Fuck Neil”

“I knew it! It's the green-haired girl!” Gwen said as she reached over to take Max's phone.

Max tried to keep the phone out of Gwen's hands and quickly locked it before Gwen grabbed it. 

“Damnit, ” She gave the phone back and flicked his forehead, causing him to flip her off. “So is it her?”

“Is what her?”

“Don't play stupid Max.”

He stuck his hands in his pocket and shrugged, trying to play it off as indifferent, “I don't know, is it?”

Gwen looked up and David and winked, David, got the message and began asking his own set of questions, “How long have you liked her?”

Max was caught off guard with that question, “I don't like her… Like that.” 

“If you say so… don't worry you'll tell me eventually” She got up and walked towards the fireplace, “You guys wanna start looking for wood? It's gonna get dark soon so we should probably get to work.”

David nodded, “Yeah, that's good.”

“David, take Max with you, I'm gonna start preparing the food to cook.”

Max sighed and pushed himself up, he made his way towards David, “Gee Gwen, look at you being a housewife.”

“Fuck you, Max, I'm trying to make sure you guys don't starve.” She gestured over towards David, “Also if I let him do it he'll probably fuck it up somehow. I'll be a great mom one day just fucking watch.”

“A fucking shitty one you mean,” Max said as he began walking into the trails with David. He was mentally preparing himself for half an hour with the most optimistic man in the world.

As the wise Nikki would say... OOF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have been high on pain killers while writing this because let me tell you how writer's block beat the shit out of me. I actually wrote way more than I expected and did you feel some second hand cringe? because I sure did but it's okay because sometimes it happens... haha sorry. Oh, and if you're curious about the songs I used, I got you:   
> Freaks and Geeks- Childish Gambino  
> Tati- 6ix9ine  
> My name is- Slim Shady
> 
> The comments left on my last chapter WERE SO FUCKING PURE AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I didn't know how to reply to you guys cuz I was fangirling too hard but it is very motivating seeing how you guys are liking what I write, I am eternally grateful for the support! My beautiful little shits! and don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this any time soon, we still got a ways to go! :D
> 
> See you guys next week and Happy reads!


	9. A Change in Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started Uni this past week and I took a small break from writing... I'm sorry. I know I said I was gonna post but work caught up and I'm literally too broke to afford to fail my classes. Haha. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a pretty short chapter and pretty refreshing if you ask me. So, without any more ranting and further ado... Enjoy!

Neil was sitting on the couch in his living room staring at the TV. He wasn't watching, he wasn't even listening, he was just staring into space as he played back the numerous times his parents split up and tried getting back together. It didn't bother him in a way that hurt, it just annoyed him that they tried to make things work... fOr HiS sAkE. 

He grew tired of raising the electric bill and clicked the TV off, he made his way into the kitchen where his parents were at. His mom was sitting on the dining table and his father was washing some dishes. 

“So Carl, this semester you're going to be home late every day?” 

“Yeah, my class runs from 6 to 8 and I stay after in case my students have an existential crisis afterward.” 

Neil took a seat next to his mom and leaned back in his chair, “Dad, you ever actually have a student that got his mind fucked?” He asked.

“Yeah. Once a few semesters ago I was explaining how life might all be one big thought out plan and we are just here to fulfill what the universe needs, and then I explained how perception is relative to the person experiencing it and he was…” He made the exploding gesture on his head signifying that his mind was blown. “Poor kid.” 

“Wait, what does that mean?"

"What? The game of life or Perspectives?"

"Perspectives."

"Oh, so for example," He said holding up a random fruit, "What color is the apple?"

"That's an Orange." 

"How do you know?"

"Because it's round... and orange."

"Apples are round... and that is red."

"No, it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because... that's not red. That's orange. 

"How do you know?" 

"Because the color red is red."

"But how can you prove that what I see isn't red? What if that's red for you but not red for me?"

Neil stared at his dad. He had a point, "Oh I see..." Neil replied, "Don't you teach like the aspects of history though? Like Aristotle and Socrates?”

He nodded, “Yeah, but we decided to dive into the weird side that day.” 

Neil's mother laughed, “Yeah, your father is a smart man.”

“Yeah, I know…” Neil agreed, “Anyways, what are we doing this weekend? Are you leaving today?” he gestured over to the boxes stacked up at the door.

“Oh. Well most likely. It all depends on-”

Neil cut his dad off, “You guys need to make up your mind because I am over this whole ‘we're trying to make it work' bullshit.” 

“But sweetie this-”

“Mom, you two have been trying for the past fucking 3 years. So what if Dad cheated on you? Get over it and move on.” Neil didn't wait for a reply, "You act like it's the end of the world. Stop dwelling on the past," 

"Neil!" His mom was surprised by his response, "we're doing this for you-"

"-And I'm telling you right here right now that you don't have to." He got up and made his way upstairs towards his room. 

He closed the door behind him and took out his math textbook from under his bed. Usually, whenever he wants to distract himself he solves math equations, at least those have solutions. he wasn't mad, he was just annoyed that it was always the same story with them.

After about half an hour of nerd work, he got on his bed and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He texted the group chat and was surprised to learn that Max was out for the weekend with David and Gwen. 

_(11:53 am) Nikki, did you know Max was gonna be gone this weekend?_  
_(11:55) Nik: Yeet. I thought we were hanging out this weekend but it doesn't matter since we all had our plans messed up._  
_(11:56) True true. I was looking forward to getting out of the house, my parents are being annoying._  
_(11:58) Nik: yeah well at least they're trying to stay in your life. Some people don't have that priv._  
_(11:58) Well shit, thanks for making me feel bad you whore._  
_(11:59) Nik: Yee Yee glad to help_  


Neil thought about what Nikki had said. She was right. His parents were together downstairs for him, they were making an effort and he's over here complaining. Nikki has to go from house to house to see her parents and she doesn't complain at all. Hell, she seems to make the best of it. And Max, well, he never really heard him talking about his family. It was like a secret. Neil's wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

Pushing the thought aside, he made his way back down into the kitchen to join his parents. He felt bad for telling them off the way he did. Maybe he could go apologies… Or just enjoy the time before his dad left. 

Nikki, on the other hand, was outside in her dad's backyard, playing with her pet frog and eating a Popsicle while her dad made some food on the grill. She threw her phone to the side and place Hop into its box, she got up and made her way towards the grill where her dad was standing. 

“Careful. I don't want you or your frog to dry out.” The man was tall, he had brown hair and pale skin. He also had Nikki's nose and smile, “The foods almost ready so go inside and fix up the table, some friends are coming over.”

Nikki nodded, “Is it the same guys that you go bar-hopping with?”

Her father looks down at Nikki and then turned his attention back onto the food, “Uh… Yes.”

“Cool. They seem pretty chill.” Nikki went inside and shut the glass door behind her with her leg. She put the box near the window and began grabbing paper plates from the cabinets. 

She set the table up as nice as she could. Looking up at her dad, she noticed how alone he must feel during the week. After her parents split, they didn't even try fixing their relationship. It was as if they cut each other off and forgot they existed. Nikki hoped that they would try one day, like Neil's parents, but that wish was a stretch and it was more likely for pigs to fly before that happened. 

The doorbell rang and shook her out of her thoughts. She went and opened the door. Standing there were 4 men, they each looked to be around middle-aged and they may or may not smell like they smoked a blunt before coming. She smiled and opened the door wider, “Welcome to House of the Green,” she said happily.

“Is that Nicolet?” One of the men said as he reached out to pull on one of her pigtails gently, “I haven't seen you since… A long time!”

“Hey Mathews, I missed you too.” She said as she fixed her hair.

“Where's that old Gary at?” Another tall man spoke, he had a long beard and a sunken face, he looked like he fixed up motorcycles for a living. 

“Dads outside on the grill… Come in,'' Nikki let them walk into her dads house and led them into the backyard. “Dad! Your friends are here!” 

Outside, Nikki's father was placing the cooked food onto a plate and covering it up with aluminum foil. He gave Nikki a thumbs up and gestured for her to keep the door open. 

Inside the men were all sitting down waiting for the chef to walk in. As soon as Nikki’s dad walked through the door, a yelling of greetings began. 

She sat down next to one of the men and her dad. She watched as they all greeted her dad and complimented her for ‘Growing into a beautiful young lady’. Nikki internally rolled her eyes whenever someone would say that. Is that all they had to say? How about a ‘Wow, is that a pet frog on your window still? That's really cool!”

As everyone settled down, food began to be passed around and shared. Nikki grabbed a little bit of everything, and the other men weren't shy at all. They all piled their plates up high. She giggled as they all fought over who gets what. 

“So Nicolet, How old are you now? 15?” said the man that was sitting directly in front of her. 

“No, I'm 16. Turning 17 next year.” She replied as she took a bite of rib.

“Oh wow! That's crazy how time flies.”

Her father nodded, “Oh yeah. Soon she'll be too busy to visit her dear old dad.” He reached over and fulled on her pigtails.

Nikki smiled, “Nah, I won't forget you. and get your greasy hands off my hair, I just washed it.” 

The men laughed.

“So Gary, what are we doing this weekend? Any plans?” 

“Same plans we do every month Rob,” he replied with a wink.

The men around the table started laughing and throwing around inside jokes that Nikki didn't understand. Not that she wanted to. 

“Have you seen the new chick that works at Muffin Tops? She is one hell of a catch. I met her at work a few nights ago.” 

Nikki's dad shook his head, “She's good?”

“Good? She's fucking great!” Mathews slammed his hands on the table for emphasis.

Nikki picked at her food, she thought about all the girls who work at strip clubs, they're all pretty and cute and rich. It wasn't that Nikki wanted to be a stripper, she just wanted to be able to shop at a store and be treated like a goddess... like all the pretty girls do. She pulled out her phone and opened up her messages to try and block out the conversation. She was starting to get mildly uncomfortable. 

_(3:27 pm) Man, my dad needs to get new friends. My son Hop isn't comfortable around them._  
_(3:30 pm) Also I'm bored… Wyd_  
_(3:33 pm) Text me backkkkkkkkk_  
_(3:35 pm) Fine, I'll just_  
_(3:35 pm) S_  
_(3:35 pm) P_  
_(3:35 pm) A_  
_(3:36 pm)_  
_(3:37 pm) How's your camping trip going? You might not answer but at least I asked._  
_(3:40) okay fine. Be like that._  


She took a few more bites off her plate and excused herself from the table. 

“You didn't eat anything baby, at least finish the steak.” her father said as he sat her down. 

She took a few more bites before shoving it into her mouth, “There.” She was taught to not speak with her mouth full but that needed to be said in order for her to leave. As soon as she got out of the dining room, she threw her plate away and cleaned herself up. 

Nikki grabbed the box from the window and went back upstairs into the backyard. She took her frog out and placed it on her lap, picking off all the dry grass from her skin and made sure she was nice and clean. She dropped some water on her so she wouldn't dry out and spent the rest of the afternoon outside. All of her dads' friends were nice and all, but every time they came over, the conversation always took some turn that always causes her to have to leave because it's awkward to hear a bunch of men talk about how pretty a girl is. 

"Hop, if anyone ever talks about you disrespectfully, girl, you just let me know and I'll beat the shit out of them." 

Back at Neils house, Neil found himself helping his father load up his boxes into his car. Everything was heavy so it was hard to pick up a few boxes that contained most of his textbooks for the classes that he teaches. 

“Neil, hand me that small box over there.” 

“This one?” Neil replied as he reached to grab a small box from a pile of boxes. 

“Yeah, that ones for you, so keep it.” 

Neil looked down at the small box, “Really? What is it?” 

“Open it and find out.” 

Neil looked up at his father and noticed he seemed a bit nervous. He opened the box and found a small letter inside. 

“It's just something to keep you motivated to learn and nerd out like your dear old dad…. It's also a bit of an apology for having caused all this mess,” he pushed up his glasses, “So… I should probably get going. Traffic is gonna be a bitch today.” 

Neil felt a lump in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to open and read what his dad wrote. He simply nodded and placed it in his pocket. He watched as his dad got into the car and started it up. 

“Are these boxes staying?” Neil pointed towards the boxes still sitting on the floor. 

“Oh, no, those are old textbooks from years ago that your mother found in the attic. You can have them, or donate them. I don't really care.” 

“Okay.” Neil watched as his dad pulled out of the driveway and into the road. He waved goodbye and headed back into the house. 

“Is he gone?” His mother said as she was sitting on the couch flipping through some channels on the TV. 

“Yeah. I'm keeping the boxes so don't throw them out.” 

His mom nodded and he went back up into his room. 

He took out the box and took the small note inside. He opened it up and noticed the familiar sloppy, yet somehow understandable, handwriting. It read: 

_“Neil,_

_I wrote this because I didn't know how to say this directly without making things weirder than it already is. I know how straight forward you like to be and we are both not very fond of communication. I wanted to apologize for trying to make things work with your mother. I know you know that this whole situation was stupid and we both couldn't agree more. We never stopped to think about how stressful it must be for you. So we are sorry._

_That being said, it doesn't mean we don't love you. You're our first and only son and nothing will ever change how much your mother and I love you. So, for the sake of all of us, we will stop seeing each other, for good this time. I hope you come to visit me one day but if you don't… Then that's okay too, I don’t blame you. I know you think I'm annoying sometimes, but it's okay, I completely understand haha._

_Dream big Neil, don't you ever stop dreaming big. I know that sounds cliche but you have that spark that most kids your age lack. Keep it alive and I hope to see you soon_

_With love,_

_Your Dad.”_

Neil felt tears well up in his eyes and didn't try to keep them away. His father had essentially written him a goodbye letter of some sorts and he's over here complaining about him. 

He stuffed the note into his pocket and took a deep breath. He didn't think he had the emotional capacity to actually miss his dad the way he misses him now. He was here like five minutes ago, and now he's gone. Just like that, and all because of something he said. He wiped his face and grabbed a piece of paper from his printer. Neil knew that his mother wouldn't mind visiting him every once in a while, but he pondered the idea of being penpals. It was the least he could do, and it would make things a lot easier when it came to emotional shit like this. 

He stared at the blank piece of paper and had no idea what to write. He slid the paper aside and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

_(7:56 pm) My dad left… Finally?_  
_(7:59 pm) Nik: Awe… You okay?_  
_(8:00 pm) Yeah, I'm good, I've been through this like so many times now._  
_(8:00 pm) Nik: OOF, I mean at this point I'm pretty sure the only one with not divorced parents is you Max._  
_(8:01 pm) Where is Max?_  
_(8:02 pm) Nik: probably singing songs around the campfire_  
_(8:04 pm) That, or he doesn't have signal… But I like the first option better.  
_

__

__

Neil checked the time and noticed it was getting late. Not late for sleep, but late for active social interaction. He scrolled through his Instagram feed and noticed that Tabii had sent him a follow request. He clicked on her profile and found that it was a public account. He wasn't interested in following her back, so checked to see if anyone he knew followed her and stopped as soon as he found the name he was subconsciously searching for. 

“Erin…” Neil spoke to himself and he hovered his finger over her profile. He muttered up enough courage to check it out and he was so glad she had her account public. 

Scrolling through her Instagram, he admired each and every picture. He thought about following her. He decided it was best to just accept Tabii’s request for now, and then after a few days add Erid. That way, he won't seem too desperate…. right?

So... he accepted the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do ya think of my little bit size chapter? Don't worry, I got so much more in the works :D!! Writing characters other than Max is mentally relaxing, it's like I get to explore my other beans and develop them smoothly. 
> 
> I also took a break from my art... so I've been really slacking, but in my defense, the watercolor sketchbook that I bought recently sucked ass, so I went back to my OG paper and now I'm thriving. :D (Canson Watercolor Paper is booty... Master Touch is where it's at... don't @ me) My art might be shitty but not that shitty. 
> 
> Oh! and I might start posting every two weeks instead of every week because I already know school is gonna kick my ass, but I'm a psych major so it shouldn't be that bad... if Gwen could do it I can too... right? 
> 
> See ya soon my little shits and Happy reads! <3


	10. Plans are for Lozers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA It's been two weeks and I've finally got some content! Eat up my little shits!

“Max, Don't get twigs, those won't burn for long,” David said as he rejected a fee of the sticks Max handed him. 

“Fucking hell David, they're just sticks.” 

“Fine, but if your sticks break and your marshmallows burn then don't come crying back to me.” 

“How heavy can they possibly be?” Max mumbled to himself as he looked for more sticks on the ground. 

Max picked up another stick and looked up into the sky, he noticed the purple undertone it held.

David noticed and pointed up, “If you want, we could go stargazing once the sun sets before we sleep.”

“Ew,” Max said, “Who stargazes anymore. People just like space for the mystery behind it… It's nerds like Neil and Spacekid who actually like the history of space.”

“Well, did you know that before social media, people would tell stories using the stars and constellations.” 

"No, but I do now."

"Learn something new every day."

"Right," Max replied. It was hot outside, and he was still wearing his hoodie, which wasn't such a good idea in hindsight, but he was the only one so far without mosquito bites and he intended to keep it that way. 

David readjusted his grip on the sticks. “Gosh, these sticks are heavy…”

Max snickered.

“Max no,” David said. 

They reached the campsite and David threw the sticks onto the fire pit. 

Max heard Gwen coming from the forest and he noticed she was bringing back a tray full of meat. He dumped his sticks into the fire pit and took a step back.

“Alright move you shit heads I'm gonna start making dinner.”

“What are we gonna eat?” Max asked.

“Food,” Gwen replied as she set the meat on a small plate over the fire. 

Max rolled his eyes and went back to the tent. He noticed that Gwen set it up and it was pretty roomy inside. He expected everyone to be all squished together but they each had a decent amount of space. He grabbed his bag and took out his bag of gummy worms he bought on the way here and went back outside to join Gwen.

The smell of meat lingered in the air, “Is it done?” He asked as he tore his bag of candy open.

“Almost,” She replied as she poked to food that sat on a small pan on the fire.

“When will it be done?”

“Soon,”

“How soon is-”

“I don’t know Max,” Gwen said as she looked up and saw the candy he was eating, “Don’t eat sweets before we eat, you’re gonna get full.”

“Stop being such a mom… you want some?”

“Fuck yeah I do,” She replied as she reached into the bag Max held.

“How much longer? I'm hungry.”

“I know you are...Can you go hand me the plates? Oh, and throw out the trash from around here while you’re at it, we don’t want bugs.” Gwen smiled at Max and he rolled his eyes. 

“Anything else you want me to do Mom? You want me to vacuum the dirt while I'm at it?” He asked sarcastically. 

Gwen laughed and reached up to ruffle Max's hair, “Oh that would be great thanks!" 

"I'm hungryyyy" He whined as he handed her the plates she asked for. 

"Give me a few minutes and it'll be ready. Calm down.” 

Max dramatically sighed and went to tie up the trash bags. He threw it into those small worn down trash cans that were scattered around the forest and came back to sit down next to Gwen.

She started serving the food and David appeared out of nowhere holding a small book in his hands. 

“What's that?” Max said pointing to the book.

“Oh! It's a book I'm reading- Gwen is the food ready?”

She sighed, “Can you guys be patient? It's like you haven't had food in days!” 

Max stayed silent. He, in fact, hasn't had any real food in literal weeks. All he had to eat was cafeteria food, Nikki's granola bars, and chips from Prestons play rehearsal… So yeah, he was starving.

As soon as the food was ready, Gwen passed around the plates and they all sat down around the small fire. They began eating the food in comfortable silence, however, Gwen broke the silence and spoke to Max. 

“So Max, remember that secret thing I have going on that I didn't want to tell you about?”

Max nodded with a mouth full of food.

“Well, I got hired for a position over at the mental health institution where I get to talk to crazy people! Well, crazy kids… but how cool is that?”

Max swallowed and shrugged, “You talk to crazy kids all the time though… Just look at David.”

“Hey!” David exclaimed as he took a bite of his food.

Gwen laughed, “Yeah, but he's not the type of people I want to work with. Being a school counselor for a bunch of pubescent children isn't my first choice of jobs. I'm gonna start working there next week.”

“Next week?” it took a while for the upsetting realization to kick in, “So wait… You're... leaving?”

“Yep! Goodbye Campbell High and hello money.” She sounded genuinely excited, but Max could help but feel bothered. 

“I give you three days, at most… Not like you're good at your current job anyway.” Max found himself becoming passive-aggressive toward her.

“What do you mean, I am a great counselor!” She said happily, “I just think this new job is better.”

“Yeah, the job might be better but the person that’s about to fill it sure isn’t.” 

“Max, be nice,” David said as he glared at Max.

“I am.”

“Anyways, I have most of my paperwork in, and I’m mailing my last document in on Monday. My degree finally paid off for something. Now I can finally prove to my dad that I’m succeeding in life.” 

“Aww, I wonder who you’re replacement would be,” David asked as he cleaned his hands with a napkin. 

“I have no idea… and quite frankly I don’t care. I will finally be able to start my career. Before you know it I’ll be balling in money!”

Max didn’t say anything for the rest of the conversation. He wanted to tell Gwen that he was happy for her, but something about her just leaving without any notice didn’t sit well with him. It was such a drastic and big decision that didn’t just affect her… it affected him. Didn’t she know that? 

Max finished eating and got up, “Thanks for the food,” 

"You going to bed?" David asked.

He nodded and threw his plate away and went inside the tent, “Night.”

Gwen looked at David and sighed quietly, “He took it better than I expected.”

“Don't get your hopes up. We still have tomorrow.”

She nodded her head and tossed her plate away, she didn't feel like heading to the tent just yet so she sat back down. 

“You're not heading in?”

“Nah, it's nice out, I thought I would stay awhile and relax.”

David nodded and sat up, “I brought a book of all the constellations you could see from here. We can try to find each one!” 

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Or we could just look at the stars?”

“Yeah… We could do that too I guess.”

They spent a good hour outside gazing out into the night sky. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. David enjoyed his time with Gwen, she was easy to talk to. He was genuinely happy for her, she was achieving her dream and he was glad to have her by his side. 

“I’m really proud of you,” David said as he looked at Gwen. 

She stared at the stars and smiled, “Thanks. I'm proud of myself too... I never thought I would actually be working in my field.” 

"Crazy how life works huh."

Hours passed before they decided to go into the tent for the night. As they walked in, Gwen noticed Max asleep in the middle of his own sleeping bag with his little stuffed bear. 

“Shhh” She spoke to David quietly, “Don't wake him up. It's like 2am” 

David carefully made his away inside and zipped up the tent. He dragged his sleeping bag and placed it near the entrance, “I'll sleep here to make sure nothing comes in.”

“It's zipped, David, nothing could come in if they wanted to…”

“Bears have claws, Gwen.”

“You against a bear??? I'm placing money on the bear.” 

He smiled and quietly laughed, “Go to sleep.” 

Gwen laid down across from Max, she got comfortable and began drifting off to a nice sleep. 

The night went by smoothly.

David woke up first, he noticed Max and Gwen were still asleep and quietly left the tent. There was a small bathroom shack down one of the paths so David made his way over to brush his teeth and fix himself up. As he was making his way there, he noticed that they literally had nothing to eat for breakfast. He thought about going to the store and picking up some breakfast but that would ruin the idea of camping… But he didn't want them to starve so he made his way back and took out a small sticky note from his pocket. 

_“Going to get breakfast because we don't want to starve since we completely forgot about breakfast, brb”_

He left it inside the tent where Gwen would see it and made his way towards the entrance of the forest. 

Gwen woke up to the sound of annoying birds chirping as loudly as they fucking could. She groaned as she got up and saw the note left by David. She looked back at Max, who was still sound asleep and decided not to wake him up. 

She went to the cabin bathroom to get ready for the day. They didn't have anything planned but they were technically in the middle of the woods and being prepared is recommended. 

Gwen returned to find David sitting around the campfire with to-go boxes. 

“Is that civilization food?” She asked as she approached the tall man.

“It sure is. Waffles, bacon, and hash browns!” David said, “I would have gotten something to drink but we have orange juice in the tent.”

Gwen nodded, “I'll go get Max so we can start eating.”

“He's still asleep?”

“Yeah, I didn't want to wake him up. He doesn't get any sleep to begin with.” 

“Let him sleep a little while longer, it's 10:30, give him 30 more.”

She shrugged, “You have any plans for today?” 

“Nope!”

“So what… We're just gonna sit around and do nothing?”

“Yep!”

“Jesus Christ…” 

They heard the tent unzip and saw Max crawl out into the sun. 

“Morning Max!” David shouted.

The 16-year-old ignored them and made his way up toward the cabin.

Gwen furrowed her brows, “What's with him?”

“It's just Max, he'll be fine.” 

Max came back and sat down next to David, “Did you get food?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, David went on a hunt this morning. Killed everything on this plate.” Gwen sarcastically said as laughed and took one of the boxes and opened it up. She was expecting some sort of snarky reply from Max, it surprised her that she didn't get any. 

Max grabbed a box and opened it to discover an entire breakfast platter. He looked up at David, “I can have all of it?”

“Yeah,” David smiled warmly, “it's all yours, buddy” 

Max wasn't used to being fed breakfast, let alone full meals. He broke apart the waffle with his hands and took a bite. He was still half asleep.

“How did you guys sleep?” David asked as he poured syrup on his waffle.

“I slept okay, better than I expected.” Gwen replied as she bit into her bacon, “The earth was surprisingly soft.”

“How about you Max?”

“Fine,” Max lied, “I slept fine.” 

In reality, Max didn't sleep well at all, he couldn't go to sleep thinking about what Gwen told him moments before. She was leaving? She can't leave, she's Gwen. She has worked at the school since before Max even enrolled. He was pretty pissed off at Gwen for thinking she could just casually tell him this as if it wasn't important information. It was stupid. How dare she. 

“David said we don't have anything planned today so we can just chill. I was thinking of going into town and just walk around for a while, then come back and make s' mores.” Gwen said 

David nodded, “Yeah, why not! I should have planned this out beforehand but it's okay... I remember when the town was inhabited by two old men.”

“Oh, the ankle men?” Gwen cut in.

“Yeah... It's grown since then so we can check it out.” 

They both turned to Max, who was staring at his now empty breakfast box. He felt them stare so he looked up and shrugged, “Sure” 

They decided it was a better idea to go driving since it was gonna be a long way to walk if they did. As soon as they got there, David began showing them around. 

“Can we get some ice cream? Is there an ice cream shop around?” Gwen scanned the area.

“We just had breakfast. You don't need the calories.” Max didn't look at Gwen directly but it was meant towards her. 

She rolled her eyes, “Fuck you, Max, don't tell me how to live my life.”

“You might need some help though, I mean, look at yourself.” Max had a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. 

Gwen felt relief that Max was still being himself and smiled, “I'm doing great, now shut up and let's get ice cream.”

Max rolled his eyes and followed Gwen. 

David led them into a store, it looked small on the outside but it caught Max by surprise when he walked in. 

Imagine the biggest store in a mall… Multiply it by three. It was filled with all sorts of things- clothes, food, and decorations. It came for Walmarts career. 

“If we get split just meet back here in an hour. I'm going to the camping section to get some things for later.” David walked away and left Max with Gwen. 

“Well, I'm gonna go find ice cream so either go with David, follow me, or-”

“-On second thought,” David walked back, “I want ice cream too.” 

Gwen smiled and grabbed Davids arm, “Then let's go ice cream hunting.” 

Max followed the two and looked around. He saw so many cool things that he was always tempted to buy but wasn't allowed to. He once brought home a stuffed bear and his father was not happy. 

Lost in thought, Max mindlessly made his way over to the toy section of the store. He gazed toys that he used to ask Santa for and toys he saw his friends have... 

He came to a stop and brought himself back to reality. He looked around, realizing he had no idea where he walked to. He could have sworn he didn't walk far but noticing how new this area looked, he realized he proved himself wrong. 

Panic began to overtake him. He looked in every aisle nearby and found no sign of David or Gwen. He made his way around the store, feeling his heartbeat faster by the second. He knew he had nothing to be scared of, they weren't gonna leave him by himself with no way home and no way to contact them like his parents used to do. No, they wouldn't do that… Would they? 

Max pulled out his phone and saw that he still had no service. He remembered what David had said earlier about getting lost… But he had no idea what part of the store he was in. 

He saw someone with a uniform and approached him, “Hey, you know where the ice cream parlor is?” he asked, remembering that Gwen wanted to get ice cream.

The bald white man smiled, “Oh yeah! Just walk straight that way,” He pointed towards the left side of the building, “It's gonna be in the corner and-.”

Max nodded, “Cool thanks” He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't even let him finish. He walked to where the man said and he managed to see David and Gwen in the distance. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and made his way towards them. 

“Wow, you guys are still here?” He asked as he walked towards their table. 

“Max! Where did you go? We lost you!” David sounded genuinely worried, “You want ice cream?”

Max furrowed his brows, “No, and I wasn't lost…” 

“Are you sure you don’t want any? It’s really good,” Gwen said as she offered some to Max.

“I don’t want your shitty ice cream.”

Gwen shrugged and kept on eating, “Your loss.”

Max rolled his eyes and sat down, “I’m bored.”

“Yeah, we kinda don’t really know what to do either,” David said as he stole some of Gwen's ice cream.

“Oh, I gotta buy some formal wear, you guys wanna join me? It should be pretty cheap here right?” Gwen asked.

“This town is boring and run down, the only fun things around are the strip clubs, and even that looks shitty… this for your new job?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Then here should be a pretty good place to look then.” Max said as he turned around in his chair to look for the clothing section.

“Oh fuck you, Max.”

David laughed, “We can look for your things when we get back. You gotta make a good impression-”

“-I’m still bored.” Max cut in.

“We know Max.” Gwen replied, “Don’t be rude.”

Max didn’t mean to be rude, he just didn't want to keep talking about Gwen's new job. Who the fuck cares about it. That’s all they’ve been talking about the entire day and it just kept pissing him off more and more. 

They spent the rest of the day walking around the store and going around the city to eat and explore. David was having a great time, but Gwen could tell Max was feeling off, more than usual. She didn't really care, but most of his indirect insults were veered towards her and she was getting a little aggravated. She thought maybe he had just woken up in a pissed off mood as most teenagers do, so she just ignored it. 

“It's getting late, should we start heading back?” David looked down at his phone, “I got marshmallows and chocolate so we can make s' mores!”

“Yeah. We might need to get more sticks for the roast though…”

“What the fuck happened to the sticks we set aside yesterday?” Max cut in. 

“I used all of them”

“All of them? David and I literally collected like a bunch yesterday.” Max said as he got into the car.

“Yeah, but in my defense, you guys threw it all in the fireplace so I just burned them all.” She replied, “Plus, we are literally in a forest with a bunch of sticks around, we can just get more.”

“You fucking idiot,” Max said under his breath.

“I wasn’t the one who was rushing me to fucking feed you so you can just blame yourself,” Gwen said as she rolled down her windows. 

“Well if you see a shitload of sticks on the ground, common sense would tell you to not use all of them.”

“I really don’t see why you’re getting worked up over sticks-”

David could sense the upcoming argument so he decided to cut in, “It’s okay, we can just get more.”

“We wouldn’t have to get more if she didn’t burn our stash.” 

“Well, it’s too late to do anything about it now. So suck it up and stop whining like a little bitch.” Gwen was starting to get annoyed. They were just sticks. She didn’t see the problem here. 

“Okay!” David was turning into the campfire site, “We're here! Let's go get sticks and start the fire.”

Max hopped out of the car and looked over towards the path, he heard David and Gwen behind him so he just went on ahead. He pissed off at everyone at this point, they didn't do anything to him, well, theoretically speaking, but he was just bothered by the whole idea that after next week, things were going to change and there was nothing he could do about it. He just wanted to sleep, like he usually does when he's stressed out, but then he remembered that tomorrow was Monday and he had school, which meant he had to go back home with his actual parents and that got him pissed off even more. 

Upon reaching the camp, David tossed the keys to the car inside the tent and grabbed the bag of marshmallows. He grabbed a flashlight and some bug repellent. 

“Come over so I can spray this on you two, we don't want to get bit.” 

Max and Gwen rolled their eyes and walked towards David. They got their bug spray and headed into the first to get some sticks… Again. 

As soon as they got back, it was beginning to get dark and David began starting the fire, “So who's up for scary stories?” 

Max and Gwen sat down, closing the circle around the fire. 

“The only thing scary here is the fact that I was forced to go camping with a bunch of idiots,” Gwen said as she took the marshmallows and opened them. 

“Yeah,” Max added, “and not any idiots… fucking morons.” He directed that last word towards Gwen. 

“If it weren't for me you would be stuck at home doing nothing.” 

“That's a fucking lie, I would probably be doing something productive… But not like you would know.”

David felt another argument, “Can we not start this again-”

“Actually Max, I do. I got a job for fuck's sake. When you get one, we can talk about productivity but until then keep your comments to yourself.” 

“Sure, who's dick did you have to suck for-”

“Damnit, Max.”

Max looked at David. Gwen was right, she does deserve a better job but that would mean change that he wasn't prepared for. 

Gwen sighed, “Okay. Let's just make the s' mores so we can go to sleep and back to work tomorrow.” 

“We can skip work tomorrow,” David said.

“Then let's make s'mores so we can go back home and sleep some more,” Gwen added as she began to calm down. She wasn't mad or anything, but she could feel herself start to get worked up.

David smiled and handed them sticks. He passed around the gram crackers he bought and some chocolate. Gwen took a marshmallow and placed it on her stick and passed it to Max. 

He grabbed it and placed the bag beside him. 

“Be careful cause marshmallows are flammable and the fire is inedible.” Davids cheerful voice rang in his ears. 

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head acknowledging Davids comment. “I would have never guessed.” 

“Very funny,” Gwen said. She had calmed down, but now instead of being pissed off at Max, she was genuinely concerned. She has no idea what has gotten into him. She knew Max was an asshole, but he never meant what he said half to time. That’s just how they play around sometimes. Something about his behavior today was different though, he just didn't know what.

“Thanks. I try.” Max grabbed his stick and stabbed the marshmallows on. He placed it over the fire next to David and Gwen's. 

“So when do you start moving out?” David asked Gwen. 

'there they go again,' Max thought as he began chipping away at his stick to distract himself.

“I got most of my office supplies in boxes, the rest I'm just gonna leave for the next poor soul who takes my place.” 

“You're leaving behind your keyboard, right? For the desktop?”

“Yeah. You can take it.” Gwen smiled and turned to Max, “Also Max, if you want anything from my office, everything that isn't in a box is fair game to anyone who wants it.”

“I don't want your shit,” Max said quietly as he stared at his melting marshmallow. He was chipping away at the end of the stick with his nails and peeling off the dead bark. 

“I'll take the rest to goodwill then,” Gwen observed Max and decided to leave him be. 

Max didn't notice how badly he chipped the wood until it cracked and fell into the fire. Usually, in situations like this, he would normally just grab another random stick and marshmallows, but for some reason. This rekindled his anger. He forcefully threw the remaining stick into the flames.

“Common sense would tell you that chipping sticks make it weaker and-”

“Shut the fuck up Gwen…” Max felt his eyes burn with tears. He didn't understand why he felt like crying all of a sudden.

Gwen got quiet and made her way over to where Max was sitting but was quickly rejected when Max told her to stay where she was. 

“-I'm fine. Leave me the fuck alone Gwen.” Max said as he fought back tears. He didn't bother grabbing another stick, he just watched as the fire burned it all.

Gwen stayed where she was and nodded her head. Max wasn't one to push her away, but then again, he's never been purposely rude towards her either.

David decided that enough is enough and whatever is going on between Max and Gwen has got to stop. He wasn't going to allow Max to behave this way, especially not with the people who care the most about him. 

“What's going on?” David asked.

Max didn’t look up from the fire, “Nothing's going on.”

“We're not gonna sit here and pretend that you're okay because you are obviously not. You've been acting a lot shinier than usual and you can only run so far with that before it starts to get annoying.”

Gwen looked at David with a surprised look. She rarely ever hears him get serious and the times he does, he usually gets shit together. 

“I didn't-”

“But you did, Max…. You've been disrespectful the entire day.” David kept his voice calm and steady, he wasn't one to yell like Gwen is, but he knew how to get his point across. 

Max stared at the fire and began to let his actions sink in, he felt a tear in down his cheek, “I didn't mean to be rude…I-” He hurt Gwen's feelings, something he promised himself he was never gonna do. He promised himself that he wasn't going to hurt the people he cares about because that would make him no better than his parents. 

David sighed, “You've been in a bad mood since this morning, but things are getting out of hand and if you don't tell us what's wrong then we can't help you-”

“-She's leaving.” Max felt stupid. Saying that out loud makes him sound like a child. “She didn't tell me," He wiped his face, "And you guys talk about it like it doesn't mean anything but it fucking does." His voice cracked on the last word. 

Gwen felt her heart shatter. She didn’t realize her new job would affect Max this badly. She felt guilty for assuming that he was going to be okay and thinking that this wasn’t important information. She had thought it’d be a nice surprise.

David sadly smiled, “I can't speak for Gwen, but she decided to make this decision and it's up to us to respect it. She's moving up in the world and she worked her ass off to get this job.” He looked at Gwen, “She has done so much for you and all you've done today was throw insult after insult.”

"I know..." Max sniffled. He looked up at David and Gwen. He hated himself for being a little bitch and fucking things up like he usually does, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. 

Gwen got up and extended her hand towards Max, “Come, let's talk inside the tent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, a cliffhanger... don't be mad I love you. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I broke it up into two because it was getting ridiculously long, so the second part will be coming out sometimes next weekish. I stayed up all night editing it so I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Some of you guys mentioned that y'all were also starting college! Congrats my little shits! Whatever it is you guys are majoring on, make the best out of it! If you ever get stressed or need someone to vent to... hmu on insta, I got your back! We can cry together :) but seriously tho, have fun growing and learning new things!
> 
> See you all next weekish? Love you my little shits!


	11. Trips Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday my dudes... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> I'm actually sick and dying in bed as I type this out. Like I have no idea who gave me the flu but it's not okay... on the plus side... I had time to edit this weeks chapter! (YesIKnowItsLate)
> 
> Also, just before you read... I couldn't get some shit to Italizise and it was pissing me off so I'll fix it once I get my patience back :) It's just the text messages... carry on!

Gwen took Max inside and sat down on their sleeping bags, facing each other. She didn't know what to do or say. Max was mad at her a few moments ago and now he was on the verge of tears. 

They sat in silence for a while, Max held his head down at stared at the sleeping bag he was sitting on. He didn't really know what to say. If he said anything at all he would probably embarrass himself some more. 

Gwen looked at him, she reached over to cup his face to get him to look up, but Max moved away.

“I'm sorry,” Max said, speaking just barely above a whisper. 

Gwen sadly smiled, “You don't have to apologize-”

“-Yes I do. I'm an asshole, I know I'm an asshole. But being an asshole to you is different.” Max felt tears run down his cheeks and he choked back a sob. He brought his knees up and brought his hands to his face. He hated crying in front of people. 

Gwen sighed and shook her head, “No... I was so excited for myself, that I forgot people might not share that opinion. I assumed you would be happy, that’s why I kept it a secret for a while… that and because I wasn’t sure I would get the job in the first place, I’m pretty annoying so I tried to be realistic.”

“You're not annoying…I-” Max wiped his face with his sleeve, “I just… I just don't want you to leave.” He spoke in broken sobs.

Gwen felt her heart break for him. She never realized how important Max considers her to be, “Hey…” She scooted herself closer to Max, “I won't be leaving-”

“Yes, you are. You're gonna be gone and I'm not gonna have anyone to rant about, or hang out with after school, or-”

“Max sweetie… You are blowing this shit way out of proportion. I'm not moving away, I'll still be living three houses away and you can come to visit me after-school anytime you like.” 

Max wiped his face, “No you don't understand…” Max sniffled, “Once you leave… you can't…. because once you-” Max found himself unable to form sentences and broke down in a mess of tears. He brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

Gwen felt tears stinging her own eyes as she pulled Max in for a hug. She didn't know Max felt so strongly over her leaving, and she definitely wasn't expecting this reaction out of him, “Shhhhhh, breathe Max…” She gently rocked him back and forth, as she used to when Max was younger to get him to sleep or calm down. She felt his body shake in her arms and she hugged him tighter.

Max's sobs died down and were replaced with sniffles here and there. He didn't let go of Gwen, he held on tight as if she would disappear if he let go, “You're one of the only people who's ever cared about me.” His voice cracked midway and he cursed himself for it, “You don't give a shit if I'm rude, or mean, or a complete asshole…you accept me like family, and I prefer to call you family than my actual family because they don't give a fuck about me.” 

Gwen smiled and pulled Max away, “Of course you're family Max, I've seen you grow up and I've been there for everything. What makes you think I'm gonna stop just because of this new job?” 

Max shrugged, “I don't know.”

“If you ever need anything, just give me a call… Text me, or David, and we'll be there. Don't stress over change, because it's inevitable. Just learn to deal with it and don't keep it to yourself…” She pushed Max's chin up to meet her at eye level, “I'm always going to be here... no matter what.” 

Max smiled and wiped away the stray tears from his face, “Promise me you won't forget about me.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Plus you're my fucking Neighbor…it would be pretty stupid of me.”

Max smiled. He felt a wave of relief flood through him as he let her words sink in. She's not going to leave. He hugged Gwen once more. He felt Gwen kiss the top of his head, he hugged her tighter in response. 

They heard a knock, or whatever counts as knocking, from outside the tent and Gwen reached over and unzipped the opening. 

“You guys! I found Arrow Tips!” David exclaimed as he crawled into the tent. He was Max leaning against Gwen and smiled, "Aw."

Max rolled his eyes, and wiped his face, "Shut up David."

"Those look like rocks,” Gwen said, as she gently pushed Max off and sat up towards David. 

“But they aren't!” he said, looking back at Gwen, “how much do you think I can make with these?”

Gwen shrugged, “I don't know maybe like… 150 ish?” She furrowed her brows, “Is this what you’ve been doing? Rock hunting?”

David smiled and placed them in his pocket. “ Yeah, I got bored…you guys left me all alone.” He clapped his hands together, “Okay, so I was checking the time and I realized that the trip down here was pretty long, and we had a teacher and staff meeting tomorrow that we can't miss… So we have to leave today to make it home on time.”

She facepalmed, “Fuck. I completely forgot we had that. Well shit. I wanted to stay at home.” 

“Man,” Max groaned, “ does that mean I have school tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately.”

David sat down in the tent alongside them. He grabbed a small book from his bag.

“The fuck is that?”

“This Max is a coloring book.”

“What are we? In kindergarten?”

“No. But we could take a moment and just color before we leave. This can be like our last activity.”

Max watched as David ripped out pages and handed them out. The pictures on the paper weren't exactly pictures, they seemed more like a bunch of lines that somehow came together to form shapes. Like those color therapy books. 

“I used to do these all the time,” David said as he rolled some markers into the center, “My therapist would buy me one and the goal was to finish the entire thing in a year.”

Max furrowed his eyebrows, “You went to therapy? For What?”

David knew Max was gonna ask that question, “For Depression.” David said in his usual voice, there was no hint of sadness or disappointment.

“You were depressed?” Max asked surprised, “You're the happiest person I know!” 

David smiled sadly, “Yeah, I was diagnosed with depression a few months after my brother got sent to the mental institution,” He stared at his paper and then smiled at Max, “People change, people grow, and people learn. I learned the hard way that life actually sucks, but with the right attitude, you can get through tons of stuff…”

Max shrugged, “How can someone have a positive attitude when everything that they have going for them aren't exactly the happiest things”

David opened his mouth to answer but Gwen cut him off, “You have a lot of happy things going for you, you have amazing friends and you are incredibly smart for your age… Sometimes,” Gwen said as she grabbed a marker and colored her paper, “It's the small things that count the most sometimes. Small little motivators that push you to live life. I mean, sure, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but you gotta at least try to see the good in things.” She looked up and pointed her marker towards Max, “And if South Park taught me anything, it’s that to move forward in life, you sometimes have to take a big left turn” 

Max smiled. He looked down at his coloring sheet and grabbed a marker. She was right, Max just had to learn how to cope with change. It wasn’t going to be easy at all, but he had to at least try. 

The three spent their time in comfortable silence, sharing markers and calming down from the emotional events that took place moments before. 

Max was coloring in the finishing touches on his paper when David got up and stretched.

“Okay guys, it’s 9 pm and we lost track of time. If we leave now, we’ll be home at 11ish.” David said as he picked up his paper and collected the unused markers.

Gwen nodded and got up, “Okay, I’ll pack up the shit inside, Max, you go outside and pick up the trash we left, before the animals come.”

Max nodded, gave David his paper, and headed outside the tent. It was cold outside, colder than he expected it to be. He walked towards the campfire and picked up the cups and dirty plates off the ground. There was a plastic bag near the tent that they had previously used so he grabbed it and placed all the trash inside. As soon as the made sure outside was clean, or as clean as it could get, he tied the bag up and tossed it beside the tent. 

David was working on disassembling the tent, and Gwen was helping him and Max helped them out to make the process a little faster. As soon as everything was packed and good to go, they began hiking back down towards the parking deck. 

“This was nice,” Gwen said as she tried to not fall or trip in the dark forest path.

“We should do it again,” David added as he helped Gwen see with his flashlight.

“We should but we should definitely be more prepared next time. And leave a lot earlier because I hate nature.” 

They reached the parking lot faster than they expected. David packed up the car and Gwen and Max settled themselves inside. Max was in the back seat, so he was able to reach into the trunk and pulled out a soft blanket.

“Hand me one.” Gwen reached into the back seat and Max gave her the blanket he had.

“Ugh. Now I have to get another one.” Max said as he reached for another blanket. 

David got in the car and began driving. They were in the middle of nowhere so the road looked straight out of a horror movie. Max was half expecting a little girl to pop out of nowhere.

“Give me the AUX cord.” 

David glanced over to Gwen, “It's in the back…”

“Max, pass me the AUX”

Max was half asleep and he groaned, “Your gonna play shitty Emo music I just know it.” Max said as he handed her the AUX cord

“Listen, it's relatable entertainment,” Gwen replied, grabbing the AUX cord and plugging in her phone. 

“Do we even have a signal?”

“Yeah, I got mine back a few minutes ago, which is why I'm asking for the power of music”

Max reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, he finally had signal and the text messages he sent finally went through. He was pretty sure his friends were still awake so he sent them a text. 

_(9:30 pm) u up? ___

__Gwen turned up the volume and rolled down the window, “WHEN I WAS… A YOUNG BOI…”_ _

__Max smiled and rolled his eyes as he watched Gwen sing along to the Emo anthem._ _

___(9:32 pm) Weirdo: MAX!_  
(9:32 pm) Nerd: You didn't die?  
(9:32 pm) Sadly no  
(9:33 pm) Weirdo: OOF you coming to school tomorrow?  
(9:33 pm) yeah  
(9:34 pm) Weirdo: Guess what Romeo did this weekend?  
(9:34 pm) Nerd: NIKKI NO  
(9:35 pm) *sips tea*  
(9:36 pm) Weirdo: He followed his crush on Instagram AND he DMed her  
(9:37 pm) I didn't know Neil had balls  
(9:37) Nerd: well I do, she texted me back and did you know that she's into science too! She's fucking amazing! she told me she wanted to take a class with me next semester so we could be this cool science duo   
(9:38) HA You'll probably lose your virginity on top of lab notes congrats!  
(9:38) Weirdo: Hehe they probably sext in science   
(9:38) and then talk dirty with the periodic table   
(9:39) Nerd: oh shut up you just are just jealous you still have to rely on porn  
(9:39) Weirdo: Woah WOAH Woah I am pure :)  
(9:40) Why are you being so damn loud for Neil  
(9:40) Weirdo:MAX  
(9:40) Nerd: told ya. 

__Max softly laughed and glanced up to see David and Gwen both rocking out in the front seat._ _

__"I GOT NO JOB I GOT NO MONEY GOT NO SELF-ESTEEM... I TAKE A XANAX EVERY MORNING FOR ANXIETY..." Gwen held the phone towards her mouth, using it as a makeshift microphone as she sang, "I TAKE A BEER AND THEN ANOTHER THEN IM GONNA CALL HER... I'LL PROBABLY END UP FUCKIN' UP AND MAKIN' IT FEEL AWKWARD."_ _

__"Gwen, you are really relating to this song... are you okay?" David asked as he glanced over._ _

__"No," Gwen said half laughing and half crying as she scrolled for a new song._ _

__David laughed, "Okay."_ _

__Gwen had the AUX cord so the music was either Punk Rock or some Emo shit. Max wasn't gonna lie to himself and say he didn't like that music because he would also occasionally listen to this but Shhh._ _

__"So, any song recommendations before I play some sadder angsty shit?"_ _

__Max shook his head, "No, I'm curious to see how bad your depression is."_ _

__"Bet," Gwen said as she played a new song._ _

__Even though Gwen was singing her lungs out for the past hour and a half in the front seat, he still found himself drifting in and out of sleep. Max was ready to go in and just throw himself on the bed and sleep… That was until he realized that he had forgotten to bring his house keys._ _

__Max facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose, how could he have been so stupid._ _

__“Ummmmmmmmmmm David?”_ _

__“Yes, Max?” David replied as he turned the corner to enter the neighborhood._ _

__“I forgot my keys.”_ _

__“That's fine you can stay with us,” David answered. He knew what Max was gonna ask so he just skipped the question part._ _

__“Cool” Max wasn't surprised, he already knew the answer to his unasked question. He sat back down in the seat and stared out the window. The streets were lit by the street lamps and everything seemed different. Driving or walking after dark is so different._ _

__They pulled up to the driveway and David turned the car off, causing the music to abruptly stop and Gwen to awkwardly stop dancing._ _

__“ AND I LOVE THE WAY THAT YOU SAY THAT IM BORING AND-” she gasped, “...my music.”_ _

__“Gwen, we're here.”_ _

__“What? No my song!” Gwen sat up in her seat and looked around. “Oh shit. wow. I didn't even notice.” She opened the car door and hopped out and stretched, “You're staying with us right?”_ _

__Max looked up and nodded, “Yeah, I forgot my keys,” he said as he took out of the car. He went to the back to help David get some bags inside._ _

__Gwen pulled out her phone, “Well, I'm gonna keep playing my music.”_ _

__“Oh no,” David said quietly, he already knew there was no way to stop her from singing. He felt bad for the neighbors._ _

__Walking inside the house, Max plopped down on the couch and took his shoes off. He curled up and laid there as Gwen and David set everything inside the living room._ _

__“We can leave the heavy shit in the car and get it tomorrow, I'm tired as fuck,” Gwen said as she threw the keys on the table._ _

__“Okay, I'm leaving all this stuff in here and we can also fix this up when we're not tired.”_ _

__“Alright.” Gwen went to grab some clean blankets and threw them on top of Max, “Here you go ya little shit. Sleep well and I'll wake you up for school tomorrow.”_ _

__Max groaned, “I don't wanna go to school.”_ _

__“Well you have to, you aren't missing any more days.”_ _

__Max rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on the couch, “Fine.”_ _

__Gwen smiled and turned off the living room lights._ _

__In her room, she found David laying on her bed scrolling through his phone, “Can I help you with something?”_ _

__“No.” David answered as he sat upon her bed, “I was just thinking, what if we make a small moving on party?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Oh come on, it'll be fun! We can all pitch in and have a small little lunch or something on your last day. No students or anything just staff.”_ _

__“That's gonna be mushy and emotional and I don't feel like crying over Campbell High,” Gwen said as she laid herself on the bed._ _

__“I'm gonna do it.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Yes.” David reached over and smashed Gwen's face between his hands, “Don't worry you're gonna love it.”_ _

__“David,” Gwen pulled his hands off her, “I really appreciate your enthusiasm but I just don't think it'll be a good idea. Why don't we just… I don't know, go out for dinner or something?”_ _

__David stared at her. Did she just ask him out on a date? No, they were just really good friends that support each other no matter what and they definitely weren't gonna go out on a date- “Like a date?”_ _

__Gwen felt herself blush and she facepalmed, “If you don't wanna go to dinner then- ”_ _

__“No no! I'll totally go to dinner with you! I was just- it was just a thought- Yeah dinner is nice. I like the food.” David never felt like a bigger idiot._ _

__“Alright then. We can get some dinner to celebrate my last day at Campbell High School… Which is this next Friday… YAY!” Gwen stated as she sat up._ _

__David smiled and made his way towards the door, “I'll see you tomorrow Gwen, sleep well!”_ _

__Gwen nodded._ _

__Alone in the room, Gwen made herself comfortable and took out her sketchbook. She took up drawing as a hobby and she found that it was stress-relieving to doodle things down. Sure, most of her art was fanart, but it still counts._ _

__It was almost one when she noticed the time. Gwen put everything away and got into bed. She knew she wasn't gonna get a full 8 hours of sleep as she wanted but that was her own fault._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna overdose on my meds cuz I don't have the time to stay in bed for so long... I feel useless. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter! The next one will be out in two weeks, as usual, and if I'm late again then please don't be mad I'm trying my best :D I've been inactive on my Insta but catch me spamming it this weekend cuz I'm making cupcakes and fanart! YAY. 
> 
> Oh, the songs? Ah don't worry, let me expand your angsty playlist:  
> Awkward- FIDLAR  
> Yours, Mine, Hours- Mccafferty (<\-- I fucking love their music)
> 
> Happy reads my little shits and I'll see y'all soon!


	12. You Just Gotta Talk Things Out Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! I hope you all didn't miss me too much. Midterms are OVER! That means I'm less stressed than before and we are back on regular programming.... ahaaaa... hopefully. (You guys already know how I am)

“Max, X is equivalent to 14, if we plug it in, we can solve for Y and Z easily. Then we can go back and-”

“-I really don't care,” Max said, cutting off his nerd friend. He was a little cranky since he only had four hours of sleep, and he was forced to come to school against his will. Plus, he was emotionally drained from the events from last night. 

Neil sighed, “I know. But our math teacher said that I can learn things faster if I teach it to someone.” Neil replied as he scribbled some more equations on some paper.

They were in their first block class, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive. Max was sitting down doodling some pictures on a blank piece of paper, nothing specific. He listened as Neil began to speak nerd language again.

“-So, again, X equals 14 and-”

Max reached across his desk and grabbed Neil's hand, cutting him off mid-sentence, “Neil, sweetie, as much as I love you, I have my limits. Math is one of them” 

“You have to learn how to do this…”

“Yeah but I can afford to fail one test.” He playfully winked at Neil as he saw him roll his eyes, "You can teach it to me later."

Nikki plopped down at her desk and placed her hand over her heart, “Awwww…. You two are meant for each other!” She playfully teased them, which resulted in eye rolls and snickers. 

“Morning Nikki…” Max said as he turned back around in his seat. 

“How was your weekend Max? Spill the tea. How was camping?”

Max shrugged, “Nothing interesting happened, I was stuck all weekend in the middle of nowhere.”

“You didn't sing campfire songs?” Neil asked.

“Fuck no. Why the hell would I do that?”

Neil shrugged, “I don't know, I just thought maybe you liked singing.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you make up random songs sometimes out of the top of your head. It kinda just flows out if you so I figured maybe you liked music. Like at the play rehearsal...” Nikki giggled as she remembered Max’s little burst of creativity, “It was funny.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Lies, I don't remember that happening.”

Nikki giggled, “Yes you do.”

“Whatever,” He replied smiling.

The morning bell rang and Ms.Priss entered the classroom. She didn't smell like cigarettes but she did look dead inside… Which was usual.

“Good morning class, take out your notebooks and turn to the next clean page, we are gonna be picking back up with solving for multiple variables”

The class groaned. 

“Now, I didn’t give you guys any math homework so you guys got a little break-”

Max rolled his eyes, “That’s assuming that other teachers didn’t give us homework either.”

Ms. Priss sighed, she didn’t respond to Max’s comment and just went along with the lesson. She didn't have the energy to deal with him so early in the morning.

Nikki was taking down notes as neat as she possibly could, Math wasn’t her best subject, but if she put in effort she could easily grasp the concept - and this was a unit that required a lot of her attention. 

She was writing down a math problem when she saw out of the corner of her eye that Neil was working on something completely different. 

She furrowed her brows and whispered, “What are you doing?”

Neil shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Is this the homework for the kid that makes you do them?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes!” Nikki responded a little too loudly.

Ms.Priss stopped talking and everyone turned towards Nikki.

“Nikki, is there something you want to say?” The teacher asked as she stared at her. 

The green-haired girl smiled sheepishly, “Uh, no Ms. Priss…”

“Then I suggest you be quiet.”

“Yeah, of course, sorry I-”

“I said be quiet Nikki, let me get through the lesson without interruptions,” Her voice was sharp and harsh, "Especially from girls who dye their hair for attention," 

Nikki was taken by surprise at the teacher's response, so to avoid any trouble she decided to do as she was told and stay quiet. She unconsciously twirled her lose hair between her fingers. 

Max noticed Nikki slump down into her seat. The shine the eyes usually held was gone and her entire demeanor changed. He wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit so early in the morning, who gave her the right to offend one of his best friends like that? 

“The fuck is your problem?” He abruptly said.

The entire class went silent again and turned to face him this time.

“Max, I suggest you keep your mouth shut so I can teach my class.”

“Yeah well, I suggest you keep your attitude in check. It’s not our fault you didn’t get laid last night.”

The class laughed. 

“Maxwell I am writing you up for disrespect so see me after class.” Ms. Priss was fuming, but her tone of voice remained at her usual unbothered tone. 

"Why don't you add vibrant hair dye on your shopping list as well, since you seem to want the attention."

Ms. Priss didn't give the reaction Max was hoping for. She as traveled down this road multiple times so she knows how to react to the things he says without causing a scene. She didn't respond and continued with the lesson. 

Max smirked and looked back at Nikki who stared at him in annoyance. He knew she was mad at him for getting in trouble… again.... but he wasn't just gonna sit there and have her yell at Nikki for no reason. 

Ms. Priss gave the class a worksheet and told them to get into groups of two or three. The students had the remaining class period to finish it and turn it in as participation. 

Max turned around and faced Neil, “What worksheet was Nikki talking about?”

“It's really none of your concern," Nikki replied in an irritated tone.

“No, it kinda is because I'm getting in trouble for it," Max shot back.

Nikki shook her head, “You chose to get in trouble for it. Why did you open your mouth, Max? You shouldn't have said anything-”

“-She was yelling at you for no reason-”

“-She did have a reason I was talking over her.”

“Yeah, but she made it seem like a bigger deal... and she insulted your hair.”

“It doesn't matter… I get insulted for my hair all the time.”

Max looked at Nikki's hair and wondered why people didn't like it. Was it because it's different? He thought it was cute. 

"Besides, I don't really care what people think about my hair, and you shouldn't either," Nikki replied.

She couldn't stay mad at Max for long. She knew he meant well, but sometimes Max didn't know when to quit. 

Nikki sighed and turned her focus on Neil. She noticed the worksheet he was working on sitting under his desk and she quickly reached down and snatched it up. 

Neil tried to grab it back but it was too late, “-Nikki, give that back-”

“-Who's… Gaylord?” Nikki asked.

“A friend.”

Max furrowed his brows, “A friend?”

“Yes. I help him out sometimes.”

“What do you get in return.”

“Nothing. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart.” Neil replied, bringing his hand to his heart for effect.

Max looked at Nikki. They both knew something was up but Neil seemed okay with doing this extra work and as long as it's not affecting him in a bad way then he should be okay. 

"Well... you wanna do my homework? You love me don't you?" Max asked with a smirk.

Neil looked up at Max and playfully grabbed his hands, "No Max, I love you too much for me to let you just not learn."

"Aw come on babe, I'll pay ya."

"Who said I want your money?"

"Who said I'm paying you with money?"

Nikki giggled and hit Max's arm, "Why are you like this?"

Max shrugged, "Don't worry Nik, I can pay you too."

Nikki lightly punched his shoulder in response.

They finished their worksheet before most of their peers and they spent the rest of the time making small talk. They talked about their weekends and plans. Max didn't go into much detail about his camping trip with David and Gwen but he gave them the gist of it. He told them about Gwen leaving and they didn't seem to care. Which is understandable considering they don't really know her that well. 

When the bell rang, everyone began huddling near the door. Max got up from his seat when he heard the familiar irritating voice call him.

He sighed and made his way towards the teachers' desk. 

“Yes?”

“Why do you always get into trouble with me?”

“Why do you wake up with a thorn up your ass?” 

“You can't talk to me that way.”

“I can't do a lot of things, Ms. Priss. But that won't stop me from doing them. I'm gonna be late for class and we both know the drill here. So…”

Ms. Priss used to hate Max. She still does, but his behavior doesn't surprise or affect her the way it did when the school first started and when she first met him.

She handed him a slip of paper that he had to turn in to the front office and dismissed him to the next class. 

Max unfolded the small paper to see what she had written down and it didn't surprise him to read what she said: 

“Maxwell was being disrespectful during class and immersed himself into someone else's business. The use of foul language isn't tolerated in my class and I'm assigning three days of ISS”

He turned the corner of the hallway and stuffed the paper into his pocket. He was on his way to the next class when he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Curiosity got the best of him as he found himself walking in the direction of the sound. As he got closer be could clearly make out who the people were.

“So either you do my midterm project for me, or I stop by your house and beat your ass.”

“Dude that assignment is literally 5 pages of your research that you haven't even done. That would mean I have to do that for you too!”

“yeah.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

“No.”

“I said… Do it.”

“And he said, No,” Max walked into the boys' bathroom to see Neil and Nerf having a small argument over schoolwork, "I knew I recognized your voice." 

“Oh look. Your boyfriend is here.”

Neil felt himself blush in embarrassment, “He's not- Max what are you doing?”

Max leaned against the walls, which probably wasn't a good idea to do in hindsight, “What is it with my friends being in conflicting situations today?” He said with an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

The buff kid walked up to Max and towered over him, “I was just telling your boyfriend that he had to do my junior paper for me. Just like a small favor between friends… right, Neil?”

Max looked over at Neil, he noticed him nod his head in agreement with Nerf. 

"Oh. So you're Gaylord... cute name," Max said as he snatched the paper from Nerfs Hand, “You know, you wouldn't be so fucking stupid if you did your own work.”

“Say that again?” Nerf stepped closer. 

Neil felt the tension rise and checked his watch, “Hey guys class started five minutes ago and we won't want to miss important information so why don't we just get going back to class…”

Nerf looked back at Neil and rolled his eyes. He made his way back to Neil and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Neil was skinny so he was easy to pick up, “Essay... or I beat your ass.”

Max wasn't in the mood for this shit. He was already in a bad mood this morning and this was just a cherry on top. He walked up behind Nerf and lightly kicked him in the back of the leg, causing it to buckle under him and he fell on one knee. He might be small but he didn't hesitate to finish what he may or may not have started.

Nerf grabbed Max's sweater and pulled him up off the ground just enough for Max to stand on his toes, “Try me.”

If there was one thing Max learned from his dad, it was how to fight and defend. Max was stronger than he appeared to be and he was always ready when it came to hand to hand shit. Max took the opportunity to throw a punch of his own that resulted in a broken nose and a fucked up hand. 

That's when all hell broke loose and the two boys were fighting on the bathroom floor of Campbell High.

Random kids in the hallway began to huddle around and it wasn't long before students left their classes to come to watch. It obviously got the security attention and two police officers came in to break them up. 

Max wasn't hurt that badly, and neither was Nerf, the most they had were small cuts and bruises but nothing too bad… Except for Nerfs nose. 

Max was being looked over by one of the security when he saw Gwen and David walk in the bathroom. He immediately felt shame. He got into another fight. What a surprise. He felt the police officer pull him out into the hallway and had him stand on the side of the hall. 

Max saw Neil talk to another officer and he looked down to the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

“What the hell Max?” Gwen said as she looked over some papers and approached him. 

“I didn't-”

“No, I know. You ‘didn't start it’” Gwen grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Let's go, My office. Now.”

“What about David?”

“He's gonna talk to Nerf, now come on so you can get back to class.”

Max walked with Gwen towards her office. He stared at the ground the entire way there because he knew she was going to be mad. He didn't want to make her mad. She didn't deserve to get mad at him. 

Gwen led him inside and realized that it was a mess. She didn't notice with all the unpacking but her room was filled with boxes and papers and clatter. She pushed some boxes aside and gestured for Max to take a seat. 

Max sat down, “How long am I suspended for?”

Gwen shook her head, “We aren't suspending you.”

“You're not?”

“No. You didn't fight out of spite you were defending a friend, even though it's still breaking school rules I'm being nice and not ruining your record more than it already is.”

Max nodded, he's been here before, sitting in one of the counselors' office discussing possible punishments. At this point in the game, he already knew the routine. Max reached into his pocket and pulled out the small slip of paper his math teacher gave him, “I also have this. Ms. Priss wants me in ISS.”

Gwen grabbed the paper and tossed it into the garbage, “I fucking hate her.”

“Same.”

There was a moment of silence in the room. Gwen seemed to not care much about the situation... which worried Max. How can she just not care? She was supposed to care. It's her job to care. Did she stop caring because she was leaving soon? No, of course not, she told him that-

"Max?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at Gwen.

"You okay?"

Max hid his hands inside his sweater pocket, a nervous habit he picked up, and nodded.

"You sure? You seem-"

"-Are you mad?" Max said, cutting her off, "are you mad at me? You're mad right?"

Gwen shrugged, "A little... yeah."

"Oh." Max knew it. He was begining to feel mad at himself for causing so much trouble.

She took a seat at her desk and looked at Max, “You gotta stop doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“This, Max. I don't know how else to tell you, we talk about this all the damn time… Stop getting into trouble.”

"I don't get into trouble."

Gwen sighed, "I'm tired, Max. I'm tired of cleaning up your bullshit because you don't know how to control your rage."

"It's not rage-"

"Then what is it? Because I'm pretty sure people don't just wake up one morning and think, 'oh, I feel like starting back on my bullshit today. I might, I don't know, fuck around and start a fight.'"

“I swear to whatever entity people believe in that I NEVER FUCKING START ANYTHING!” Max didn't mean to raise his voice, but it always irritated him that people always assumed he was the one getting into trouble. 

Gwen looked at Max and it didn't take a genius to know he was pissed, “And I believe you but you can't just act on instinct. You gotta work your issues out like mature people. This is your fourth fight this year… Well, second, because I saved your ass the other two. But I'm about to leave and we both know David isn't gonna break and bend the rules for you.”

Max rolled his eyes, “It's fine It doesn't matter anyway. Not like my parent's care. Whatever goes on my school record means nothing to me," he said. He was lying. He did care, but no one else seemed to do so and the few people that did are just getting one disappointment from him after another.

Gwen knew what Max meant, but she believes in Max and seeing him hurt his chances of college or job like this was frustrating, she wanted him to be happy and have a future but with his circumstances at home, he needed a little more support than your average kid. 

“Can I go back to class now?” Max asked, pulling Gwen out from her thoughts. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to stay longer and risk an argument with her. 

She sighed, “Yeah.”

Max got up and made his way out into the hallway, “I'll see you later.” 

“Okay.” 

Max didn't bother going to second block, he was already late and he wasn't about to risk getting in trouble again. He didn't want to disappoint Gwen more. Sure, skipping was considered bad but he decided to go outside and sit behind the track bleachers, the schools' cameras were old so he didn't have to worry about getting caught. 

He walked outside and made his way towards the track. He's never been on the track for longer than 5 minutes because… Well, he didn't really know why he just never had the chance to. He didn't run track or play soccer or football so he had no reason to be out here. It was big... bigger than he expected it to be. 

“Damn Nikki does four laps of this for warm-up?” He asked himself. 

He sat under the bleachers and it wasn't long before he heard someone else approach. Max internally sighed. He was about to get up until he realized that it wasn't a teacher coming to get him… It was Nerf. 

“Oh, I didn't know you came here,” Nerf said. 

“I don't, but I wasn't gonna go to class.”

“Guess we had the same idea, I usually always skip my second block.”

Max wasn't sure if he could trust him. He seemed pretty chill considering they were fist fighting a few moments ago, “Why not, you of all people should be in class.”

The redhead shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, he offered one to Max. 

“I don't smoke.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

“You don't wanna try?”

Max looked at the unlit cigarette in his hand. He was tempted. He's never actually done any drugs before- alcohol yes- but nothing else. Temptation got the best of him as he reached over to grab it. 

“If I suffocate don't bother reviving me.”

Nerf looked at Max with concern, “What?”

Max looked at Nerf in confusion, “What?”

“Dude don't say that."

"Say what?"

"Suicide isn't really funny. Some people actually think it's their way out."

"Would it be funny if the person telling the joke was-"

"-Mental health isn't a joke.”

Max scoffed, “Says the guy who jokes on sexuality all the fucking time.”

“I'm gay-”

“-and I'm depressed so by that idiotic logic I should be able to make dark jokes.” Max played with the cigarette in his hand, “Wait. You're gay?”

Nerf lit his cigarette, “Yeah. I had a boyfriend a couple years back but we didn't work out. I thought I was bi for a while but girls never did anything to me.”

Max was confusion. Why was he telling him this and why is he being so calm? It's like someone flipped a switch in his brain and he's passive now like he wouldn't hurt a fly. 

Nerf lit Max's cigarette and stuffed the lighter back into his pocket, “I was gonna talk to you later since I wasn't expecting you to be here.”

“Talk about what?”

“I just wanted to apologize. I recognize that I have anger issues and I'm not the nicest guy in the world, I just kinda overreact sometimes and throw everything I learned in therapy out the window.”

Max nodded his head, “Oh. Nah it's cool, I really don't care. I just don't like it when people mess with my friends. It wasn't personal.”

“Sorry about that. I understand that my actions are sometimes interpreted as hostile.”

Max was surprised, he didn't expect this kid to hold a conversation for this long. He underestimated his intellect, “It's cool. Just stop bothering me and my friends. It's annoying.”

“My friends and I.”

“what?”

“My friends and I, you said ‘me and my friends’.”

“You know what I mean,” Max wanted to roll his eyes but they were getting along and he didn't want to change that. 

Max tried to take a drag from his cigarette but he fell into a coughing fit, causing Nerf to laugh. 

“It takes practice,” Nerf said, “You'll learn eventually.”

Max shook his head, “Yeah, I don't want to learn.” He handed his cigarette back to Nerf, who dragged it across the metal on the bleachers to put it out. 

“Your parents smoke?” Nerf asked Max. 

“Sometimes. They drink mostly.”

“oh, my moms in jail. And I don't really who my dad is. I guess it's one of the reasons I get frustrated a lot.”

“Woah, sorry about your mom... and dad, I guess,” Max had no idea what to say. What was he expecting him to do? Tell him all of his problems? Incorrect. 

“It's fine, she isn't in there for long. Just a few nights every week for misdemeanors and shit. Or someone pays bail… Prison is another story.”

Max felt bad for the kid, he seems troubled and it explains why he acts the way he does. His environment isn't exactly passive.

They sat in silence for a while before Nerf spoke up, “Wait... so Neil isn't your boyfriend?”

Max felt his face turn red, “What? No, he isn't my boyfriend.”

“What about Nikki? You guys aren't together?”

Jesus, why is he asking these questions? “No, she also isn't my girlfriend.”

“But you like them?”

“As friends.”

“No, you like one of them… I can feel it.”

Max stared at Nerf, “Well... your feeling is wrong.”

“You like both?”

“No, I don't like anyone-”

“But you're blushing-”

“-Dude stop,” Max replied as he rubbed his cheeks, “I don't like anyone.”

“If you say so.” Nerf checked his phone and got up, “The bells are about to ring, we should head inside before people notice we left the building.”

Max nodded and got up. He followed Nerf back into the building. 

Max was certain he didn't like anyone. Why would he even bring that up? It was so unexpected. He expected him to ask about his parents since that was where the conversation was going but... crushes?

They walked inside just in time. As the bell rang, a bunch of kids entered the hallways. 

Nerf turned to Max, “Friends?” He held out his hand. 

He looked at it and shook it, “Yeah, sure.”

Max winced as Nerf grabbed his hand because he gave him the bruised one. 

“Cool see you around Maxwell.”

“Max, don't call me Maxwell I hate it.”

“Oh, cool see you around Max,” he corrected himself. Nerf waved goodbye and made his way towards his next class. 

Max found Nikki and Neil walking together, he caught up to them. 

“Max!” Nikki shouted, “What happened? I heard about the fight are you okay?”

“Calm down I'm fine.”

“Okay good.” Nikki said with a sigh, “I got worried.”

Neil faced Max, “You are in trouble? Because I got sent to ISS for the remainder of the period for no fucking reason and I didn't see you there.” 

“No, I didn't go to ISS... I skipped class,” Max replied.

“You skipped class?!” Nikki furrowed her brows and pulled on Max's ears, causing him to be pulled down towards Nikki, “Skip class again and you'll be eating lunch all by yourself.”

Max smiled and gently squeezed her face between his hands, “Relax. I'm not stupid. I never get caught.”

“You got caught today… And yesterday. And last week, and-”

“Okay shut up,” Max replied as he let her face go. He turned to Neil, who was rolling his eyes at both of them, “Oh, and I have a feeling Nerf won't be messing with you any time soon.”

Nikki gasped, “What did you do?”

He shrugged, “Don't worry about it” 

Nikki narrowed her eyes, “I’m watching you”

Max flicked her nose and smiled, “Good.”

Max left them and went inside his class. He wasn't in a good mood, but he wasn't in a bad mood either. He was just content that he was able to talk things out with Nerf, which is something they both weren't used to doing. 

Nikki and Neil were left standing in the hallway in confusion. 

“What do you think he did?” Neil asked.

“I have no idea... but at least he’s in a good mood now. I swear I will kick his ass the next time he starts shit. ”

Neil nodded, “Well… You can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Who do you think Max likes? ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The reactions I got from my little announcement in the last chapter were so positive and wonderful, It just motivated me to keep doing what I love! Every little reply or like I get means so much to me! 
> 
> Good news: I passed my midterms! I was so stressed like ughhhh. So, for all my scholar readers out there, I believe in you! If you need any study tips then hmu I got youuuu. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you all in two weeks! Happy reads my little shits!


	13. Plays and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaaaa itsbeenmorethantwoweeksoopsssssss

“THE PLAY IS THIS FRIDAY PEOPLE AND WE STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!” Preston said as he walked past a group of students. He was stressed and excited at the same time. 

“Dolf, I am loving the scenery!” Preston exclaimed.

“Why thank you!” Dolf replied as he continued painting. 

Nikki was sitting near the stage, watching Neil and Erin rehearse. She was bored, she didn't even know why she came since she wasn't really doing anything, but she had thirty minutes to spare before track practice began so it was that or do homework. 

She sighed and dug around through her book bag, she grabbed a granola bar and her water bottle, she knew she would need it for later but she was hungry, plus, she could always refill it afterward.

Max sat down next to her and took the granola bar, “Boom, claimed. It's mine.”

“Boi!” Nikki snatched it out of his hands and laughed, “Sharing is caring and it's… Mine.” 

Max smiled and rolled his eyes, “and do you care?”

Nikki hummed in thought, “I guess,” she said as she sighed and broke the granola bar in half. She handed it to Max who quickly took it. 

“Thanks.” 

“Yeah, I get more after practice so it doesn't really matter,” she said as she leaned back against the wall and slid down.

Max noticed Nikki's boredom, “Why are you here? Don't you have practice today?”

“I do. But I'm supposed to be here.”

“Ew. That sucks. What time does it start?”

Nikki looked at her phone, “In ten. I should probably start heading out anyways.”

“I'll walk you,” Max replied as he got up.

“Nah you gotta stay here don't you?” She said with her mouth full of granola.

“and do what? Watch Neil perform? I already did my lines for today. I'm free to go.” Max reached down and extended his hand over to her.

“Oh, I see,” She grabbed Max’s hand and pulled herself up, “Okay. If you insist.”

They grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the track field. The school was empty, which gave it a weird vibe, they were always so used to seeing the school crammed with kids, seeing it empty was weird. 

“You think the school is haunted?”

Max looked over at Nikki and narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Why do you ask?”

“I don't know,” Nikki said, “I just feel like it would be, this one kid died here a long time ago, he's probably haunting the school.”

“Oh yeah... I forgot about that kid. What happened to him?”

“I don't know, Neil said he choked on stale bread during lunch but Nerris said he fell off the bleachers.” 

Max shrugged, “Who cares, kid’s dead.”

“Yeah…”

“I can't fucking wait to die. I'll be free of fucking everything.” Max said with a sigh.

“I don't want to die, my life's not that bad. Minus the mom being a whore and dad acting like an immature 17-year-old, my life isn't all that bad.” 

Max looked at Nikki in confusion, “Did you just call your mom a whore?”

Nikki groaned and rolled her eyes, “She's with a different guy every week. She gets their money and leaves.” She looks down at her feet and shrugged, “Not complaining though because the guys buy me cool things sometimes. So it's not that bad. Kinda annoying though.”

“Well, at least they like you. My parents fucking hate me.” Max said, but this time he didn’t regret the words that came out of his mouth. For some reason, he felt comfortable. Maybe it was because he was talking to Nikki instead of Neil and it wasn’t as awkward… not that he thinks talking to Neil is awkward... 

“They don't hate you,” Nikki replied.

“You don't fucking know them.” Max smiled, “I don't really give a shit though.”

Nikki looked over towards Max and noticed his bluff, “Yes you do.”

“No, I don't. I could care less. If I died tomorrow I can guarantee you that they wouldn't even notice. Hell, If they fucking died I'd be so happy.” Max didn't realize how fucked up that sounded out loud. 

“Well, If you died, I'd be destroyed. You're like the coolest person I know,” Nikki didn’t look up at Max. She kept her gaze on the floor in front of her.

Max furrowed his brows and looked at Nikki, he smiled, “Well now I don't wanna die! Nikki, you cured me!” He playfully tugged on her pigtails and laughed.

Nikki pulled his hands away and laughed, “Well you see, you're not supposed to want to die.” 

Max laughed, “I'm not supposed to do a lot of stuff, but look at us... who would have thought?” 

Nikki smiled and nodded, “Not me.”

“What does your dad do?” Max asked out of curiosity. 

“For work? Nothing. He just depends on other people's tax money. Then he spends it on a little activity that isn’t really… uh… good.”

“Like...Drugs?

“Um, I guess? I honestly don’t know but all of his friends look like junkies.”

"Damn, you think he can hook me up with some-"

"Max!" 

He laughed, Max never realized that he wasn’t the only one with fucked up parents. It made him feel a little better about himself, but in comparison, his parents still sucked. 

The reached the exit that leads to the track field and Max opened the door. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to do the homework and try to not kill yourself.”

“I won't promise anything.” 

Nikki flicked his forehead, “Shut up.” She made her way towards the field, leaving Max standing alone at the back exit of the school. 

Max was making his way back towards the auditorium when he realized that it would be a complete waste of time. There would be no reason to stay so he decided to just go over to Gwen's office and bother her for a bit. 

The office was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere and boxes were half full. He didn't notice Gwen until she lifted her head from behind the desk. 

“Max! I'm glad you're here, help me with those boxes right there. I need them on my desk so I can move this shit around.” 

Max rolled his eyes and did what she said, “I knew you were messy but damn. This is a new low” 

“Haha. Shut up. I'm trying to pack. Now help me” 

Gwen tossed the stack of papers into the box and sat back on her chair. She dramatically sighed, “I'm fuckin over this. I'm about to just leave everything there and let the new counselor work with it. Or David.”

“This is your fault for keeping all this. You don't even need half these things,” he picked up a paper with crayon scribbled on it, “Look... the fuck is this?”

Gwen snatched it out his hands, “No, I'm not throwing that away that's a drawing Space Kid made for me."

“Wow... You keep them?”

“Yeah. Of course I do." She replied

“That's lame.”

“You're just mad cuz you've never made anything for me to keep and cherish”

Max rolled his eyes and denied the fact that she was right, “Anyways, um, I was gonna ask you something.”

“What?” Gwen replied.

“So, the uh, the play is this Friday… And I was wondering if… if you would like to go see it?” 

Gwen was about to open her mouth to answer but Max cut her off.

“If you can't it's whatever I only have like one line and it's honestly a big waste of time-”

“-I'll go.” She replied, but Max kept on talking. 

“And I was just asking cuz I kinda need a ride- wait - what?”

“I said 'yeah'.” Gwen smiled, “I'll be there. I can take you home too.”

“Really?”

Gwen nodded, “Yes Max. I will go to see your play.” She spoke in a steady voice to make sure he understood her, like the voice she would often use when kids ask the same question over and over, “Then afterward we could tell David to meet us somewhere to eat. It's Friday and we haven't gone out to eat since forever.”

“We just went camping.”

“Yeah but I want to eat in a fancy place. David said he was gonna take me to Red Lobster and I'm ready for those cheddar biscuits.” 

Max nodded. He looked up to see Gwen texting someone on her phone and Max threw a crumpled up paper at her.

She flinched and smacked her teach, "Max-"

“David likes you.”

“O-kay?” Gwen replied. She was caught so off guard with his statement. 

“No no,” Max grinned, “He like-likes you.”

Gwen rolled her eyes and threw a ball of paper back towards him, “Get out, no, stop it.”

Max caught it and shrugged innocently, “If you say so… Only you know the truth.”

“I don't like him back if that's what you're referring to.”

“Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Who's to say.”

Gwen got up from her chair and slid a box over to Max, “Stop talking and start packing so we can get this over with.”

Max snickered and picked up a few boxes. They spent an hour or so just gathering things up and passing the time until David finished up his work. Max was bored, but at least he had good company. 

David poked his head through the door, “Hey gang! I'm done! Let's go home.”

Max and Gwen got up and set everything to the side, the office looked a lot cleaner and spacious. It was satisfying to see the progress they made in that small amount of time. 

Gwen clapped her hands together, “YAY! Welp. I'm hungry. Let's go eat.”

They exited the school and walked towards David's parked car.

“You staying with us again Max?” David asked as he got inside the car. 

“Uh… I have to get some things from my house but... can I?”

Gwen looked at Max threw the small mirror on the sun blockers passenger thing, "Of course you can. That's not even a question to be asking at this point."

David nodded, “We were planning on cooking our own food tonight so we just wanted to see how much we should make.”

“Yeah,” Gwen added, “We might burn the house down but honestly who the fuck cares.” She put on her sunglasses, smacked the sun blocker back up, and rolled down the window. 

“What are we gonna make anyways? You guys suck at cooking," Max asked.

“Actually, Chef Ramsay would be destroyed. I'll have you know that I'm an amazing chef.”

David nodded, “My grandma gave me her recipe book before she died. I can bring it down from the attic and make her proud.”

“Or roll in her grave,” Max said with a sigh, “Can we just get like those pre-made pizza bread and make a pizza?”

Gwen snapped her fingers and nodded, “Yes. I like that idea better.”

David laughed, “We're going shopping.”

Back at school, Neil was getting himself ready for the next scene… The scene that he has been dreading because it involved kissing a girl he really didn't like. He looked over and noticed Tabii feeling herself in the mirror. Sure, she was pretty, but not really his type. 

He sighed as he walked back on stage mentality preparing himself for the scene. 

“OKAY! TABII! Get on the stage and be ready to PERFORM!” Preston clapped his hands together and directed everyone on stage. 

Tabii was practically bursting with excitement. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before making her way towards Neil. 

“Alright, time for the big kiss scene and if you two even think about ruining this for me I will personally make sure you-”

“Do we have to kiss?” Neil blurted out.

Preston rolled his eyes and facepalm, “You really don’t understand theater do you, Neil…”

Neil shook his head.

“OF COUrSE YOU HAVE TO!”

“Well, can't we… I don't know… a hug or something?”

“NO!”

Tabii cupped Neils face with one hand, “Oh Neil Neil Neil… don’t worry, I can teach you all there is to know about the magic of kissing” 

Preston rolled his eyes, “NO! THIS-”

“- Well Maybe they can do the Hispanic greeting kiss instead.” A voice was heard from the area above the stage. 

Everyone looked up and saw a small ROTC kid sitting in the sound booth.

“Like, when my family greets each other we kinda like side kiss," He pointed towards his cheeks, "It looks like kissing but it’s not. If we angle it right people would get the impression… trust me,” he shuddered as if recollecting and reliving a past experience.

Preston brought his hands to his face in thought, “Well…”

“Yeah I agree with Billy, he's a smart kid,” Neil responded. He was looking for anything to get out of the situation. 

Preston annoyingly exhaled and nodded, “We can try it.”

Neil sighed in relief. 

Tabii, on the other hand, was infuriated, she was looking forward to kissing her crush, but this was as close as she has ever gotten to actually kissing him so she let it go, “Can we get this over with?”

Preston clapped his hands and sat down in the audience, “Okay, ACTION!” 

Neil looked at the piece of paper in his hands and read over them, “Juliet! I thought that thou has perished and-”

“Oh Romeo, if only... I couldn’t live with myself knowing that thou finalized life for me, so I also took my own as well…”

“How are you alive?”

“The same way you are.”

Neil flipped his script over and began reading the next page, “Robot technology?”

“I was brought back from the dead by an Asshole- I mean- wizard.” 

Neil heard laughter come from backstage, he instinctively looked to see who it was and he wished he didn't. 

Sitting on the side of the stage was Erin. I guess she thought Max's performance was funny too, which is good because he can go up to her later and talk about it...maybe start some conversation. 

Erin smiled and waved.

“NEIL FOCUS!” Preston shouted, “THE PLAY IS IN TWO DAYS AND THIS IS THE ONLY SCENE THAT WE HAVEN'T PRACTICED!”

Neil looked back at Tabii and then back over to Erin, “I already know my lines, can we just save the scene for when we actually have to do it?”

“No-”

“Come on, we both know that this play isn't as bad as we all thought and you just need to have a little faith, we'll perform the scene fresh on stage!” Neil argued, hoping to finesse his way out of the situation. 

Preston gave up at this point, “You know what. Fine. But if you two end up fucking everything up, I'm fighting both of you.”

Neil nodded and hopped off the stage, he took off his costume and walked towards the locker room. He changed into his normal jeans and grabbed his book bag. 

Erin was still sitting outside by the stage and Neil was contemplating whether or not to go up to her. He knew he was too much of a nervous wreck to even consider the idea, but he couldn't help but hear Max's voice in his head, 

_“If Internet Explorer is brave enough to ask to be your default browser then you're brave enough to ask her out”_

He sighed and decided to just get it over with. He walked towards her. 

“Hey Erin,” He said as he approached her.

She looked up and smiled, “Neil, hey!”

Neil was taken off guard with her eyes, he's never seen heterochromia in a real-life person before, “Wow your eyes, they're beautiful... I mean pretty! but... beautiful works too.”

“Oh thanks,” She said as she awkwardly covered them up with her hair. 

“Oh sorry, I didn't come here just for your eyes or anything I was just-”

“No it's cool, a lot of people come up to me for my eyes, I'm like, already used to it.”

“Why don't you like to show them off?”

“Oh I'm not one to show off, plus Sasha doesn't think it matters much.”

“Fuck what Sasha says. She's just jealous.”

Erin laughed, “OMG no, she's cool once you get to know her.”

Neil shrugged, “Well, I don't really know her much so I can't really say shit.”

Erin nodded and looked over the script in her hand, “You didn't do the kissing scene, are you like, scared, or something?”

Neil was caught off guard with that question, “Me? Scared? No, I'm not scared!”

“You like Tabii?”

“No.”

“She said you followed her back on Instagram.”

“Yeah, but I don't like her, I just thought it'd be a good idea since we're in a play together.”

“Oh. Well, you can add me if you want. I don't use it often but I mean, it's whatever.”

Neil looked at Erin, “You want me to follow you?”

“Yeah?”

“Me? Are you sure?”

“Uhh yeah?”

“I post a lot of nerd shit tho-”

“So do I, but I'll have someone to nerd out with now.”

Neil smiled, “Yeah… That's true.”

Erin pulled out her phone and added Neil on her Instagram.

Neil was amazed as to how easy that was. He thought it was gonna take a lot more effort than that to get her to follow him on any social media platform, but he was pleasantly surprised. He felt his phone vibrate and was pulled out of his thoughts,

_(6:30 pm) Asshole: Dude, pineapples on Pizza?_

Gwen rolled her eyes, “We aren't starting this again.”

“But we are,” Max replied. He was sitting inside the shopping cart getting pushed around by Gwen. 

“Pineapple on Pizza is being slept on”

“No, it's ass.”

“You're an ass”

Gwen turned the corner to meet David, who was already in the checkout line. They had bought some pizza supplies and sodas for later, but Max and Gwen got sidetracked passing the fruit section. 

“What are you guys going on about?” David asked as he placed the bags on the cart next to Max.

“Pineapple on Pizza.”

“Oh…”

Max narrowed his eyes, “Don't tell me you like pineapples on Pizza, David.”

“No, I don't, but pineapples do provide lots of health benefits and-”

“-and it doesn't matter because it's a stupid debate to be having,” Gwen cut in, “plus, we don't pizza shame here.”

They made it home and Max helped David unload the car. Gwen made her way inside and started to get the kitchen cleared up. She had a bunch of pots and pans in the oven that she had to move out and she needed to make space on the countertop for the pizza to fit into. 

“This should be simple enough,” David said.

“It should, I mean, how hard can it be, it's pretty self-explanatory,” Gwen replied.

“You'd be surprised,” David said to himself as he remembered all the times he had to make pizza with his brother. It was always a mess.

The three of them went to work - well, two of them actually. Max didn't really help out much, he was mostly just there for moral support and encouragement. Plus he was gonna fuck everything up and he wasn't gonna risk it, he was kinda starving.

By the time Gwen and David finished the pizza and took it out of the oven, it was starting to get dark out, and Max was both hungry and tired. 

He was sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix when he felt David sit down next to him.

“What do you guys wanna watch?” Max asked.

“Let's watch a documentary, those are cool” replied David as he leaned back. 

“Conspiracy Theories?”

“Yes!” Gwen responded as she brought out the pizza and set it on the small table in front of the couch, "Careful it's-"

Max's mouth watered as he reached over to grab a slice, but as soon as his hand touched the metal pan he quickly pulled his hand away, “-OW FUCK.”

“You know when things come out of the oven… They are generally hot.” 

Max didn't know whether to laugh or cry, his fingers felt like they were on fire, and the worst part of all was that he burned his already bruised hand. 

David grabbed Max's hand and looked at his fingers, “Oh, yeah that's pretty bad. Here I think I have some Aloe Vera in the medicine cabinet.”

“Why would you put the fucking pan here if it's still fucking hot you fucking bitch my poor FINGERS-”

“Relax, it's not that bad,” Gwen said as she held his two fingers between her hands. She took a closer look and realized that he, in fact, did burn himself, and it looked pretty bad. She noticed Max was on the verge of tears already so she decided not to tell him his fingers looked fucked. 

Max pulled his fingers back, “Yeah well your fingers aren't the ones getting fried are they?”

David came back with a bottle of Aloe Vera and a ziplock bag with ice, he took Max's hands and smeared Aloe all over his hand, he then placed the small ziplock bag on top and held it there, “It'll pass, I've seen worse.”

Gwen nodded, “Yeah, have you ever had hot oil splash on your chest? Shits not fun.”

“Or have your nail fall off because you dropped a boulder on top of it?”

Max shook his head, “I just wanted to get food, but no, I just had to burn my hand.”

“Well, in hindsight, it was pretty stupid, I literally just took it out the oven.”

“I know… But I'm starving.”

David laughed, “Oh Max, the pizza isn't going anywhere.”

Max was beginning to feel better, it was a small burn but it hurt like a bitch. A small burn bubble was beginning to form and Max rolled his eyes at himself, “Welp. I'll be fine.”

Gwen grabbed the remote control and sat down next to Max. She looked through the documentaries and came across one that caught her attention, “Oh look, this one's about the history of Alien discovery. Space kid mentioned this one.”

“That's cool,” David said as he grabbed a slice of pizza, “It's interesting to see what people have to say about it.”

"It's Space Kid, he probably jerks off to NASA's website," Max said as he took a bite from the pizza. 

Gwen flicked his forhead, "Leave him alone." 

She got a slice for herself and took a bite, “I don't know if it's because I made it, But damn this shit is good.”

“Maybe it's just cuz we're hungry, everything tastes good when you're hungry.”

“Shut up Max.”

Max smiled and shrugged innocently. He finished his slice and curled up next to Gwen. He grabbed one of the throw pillows and instantly hugged it. 

David got up and went to turn off the lights, "You don't want more Max?"

Max looked at the food sitting at the table. He already had a slice and he was still hungry but taken more than what you're given is rude... right? 

"Of course he wants more," Gwen cut in, "This is like, the best pizza in the world."

David smiled and handed Max another slice, which he gratefully received. 

“If I fall asleep just leave me here,” Gwen said as David sat back down next to Max. 

“Right back at ya” David replied.

“If you two fall asleep I'm sleeping in your rooms.”

Gwen laughed, “Incorrect!”

David started the show and they all sat down and watched for a while, at least until the pizza was done because Max was beginning to fall asleep, and Gwen was also trying to keep herself awake. 

He noticed the two struggle so he paused the TV. 

Gwen looked over to David, “What happened? Why you pause it?”

“Because Max is sleeping and you are more asleep than awake. We can finish watching it tomorrow.”

Gwen nodded and made herself comfortable, she didn't feel like getting up because if she got up she would lose her sleep and end up staying awake until dawn.

Max was sleeping in between David and Gwen. That was another reason Gwen didn't want to move… She didn't want to wake him up. 

“He looks relaxed.”

Gwen nodded, “Yeah,” She looked down at Max who was curled up hugging one of the throw pillows from the couch. His head was on Gwen's lap and she was playing with his curls, “and to think he used to be so tiny.”

David nodded, “He was pretty small. Time flies.”

“He asked me to go see his play on Friday, so I was thinking since it's my last day we can stay behind for a while and then we can all go out for dinner.”

“Yeah,” David replied as he got into a comfortable position on the couch, “but I'm taking you out for dinner again because this is a big accomplishment for you.”

“No you don't have to-”

“Nonsense, you deserve it. It's not every day that you get promoted.”

Gwen smiled, “That's true.” She looked at the small digital clock that was sitting on the kitchen counter and yawned, “Welp, I'm tired…”

David nodded, “I'll get a blanket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my ass and I have like 3 different papers due on the same day... someone end my suffering, please. I'm trying to keep this fic updated consistently, but I can't really do that if I don't have time to write. BUT I'M TRYING! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Momgwen never fails to make me happy, and there isn't much momgwen in other fics so it was time to take matters into my own little gremlin hands. It's relaxing UwU Happy reads my little shits! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	14. Leftover Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS HAPPYGIVING! IM BACK!
> 
> I definitely didn't suffer from writers' block and I definitely didn't procrastinate in writing... ahaaaaaa.... BUT I DID IT! YAY! Happy late Thanksgiving for those who celebrated, and if you didn't then I hope you guys had a great Thursday! Oh, and I hope you guys got great deals on Black Friday because who doesn't love saving monies? 
> 
> Anyways, a small warning for this chapter: Mentions of Porn and Teenage oriented activity is mentioned. If you don't want to read that then you can skip the last few paragraphs. It's nothing too explicit, vivid, or smutty, but it's only fair I give a small heads up. Also, if it helps, they are all older than 16 so it's not morally wrong for their ages. For those of you who choose to skip it, it's labeled with (*). A small summary awaits below!
> 
> ENJOY! :D

It was cold. Max should have checked the weather before leaving Gwen's house but he wasn't going to ask her for a sweater even though she has a bunch. For it to be Fall, it felt more like Winter.

He woke up in a bad mood. He didn't know why he was pissed, but he was. There was no reason for him to be so stressed - he spent the night with his favorite people but everything that they did seemed to piss him off. It also didn't help that it was cloudy. 

He decided to take the bus since he slept in and didn't wake up until Gwen "accidentally" pushed him off the couch to get ready. They offered to take him but they get there extra early and there was no point to rush when a bus can take him in an hour. 

Max sighed when he saw the bus come around the corner... ready for another day in paradise. 

School went by quick, Max didn't even notice it had gone by until he found himself walking towards the afternoon buses. He didn't remember what happened that day, but that was how it usually goes when nothing eventful happens. 

Getting on his bus, he saw Nikki on her phone saving him a seat, "scoot over."

Nikki slid herself closer to the window and made room for Max to sit down.

"Was it just me, or was today kinda off?"

"What do you mean?" Max replied.

"Like, I don't know, I just feel like something isn't right with the world today."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean like global warming, abuse of power, and structural racism?"

Nikki lightly shoved him, "No. Aside from that."

Max shrugged and heard his phone vibrate.

GwEn: You staying with us again?

"Why are you so nosy?" Max asked as he looked at Nikki, who was innocently looking at his screen.

Nikki laughed, "Shut up, I'm not nosy."

"If you say so."

"I'm just curious... So wait," Nikki asked as she furrowed her brows, "you don't live with your actual parents anymore?” 

“Uh, no, I still live with my parents, I just spent the night because my parents are fucking aggravating. Plus, I forgot my keys and they weren't home.”

“oh," Nikki responded, "You live with both your parents right?”

Max nodded. 

“That's pretty cool,” Nikki replied. She wondered what it was like to live with both parents, “Is living with both parents nice?” She asked in a wishful tone. It had to be nice right? To have a mom and a dad there living together. 

Max looked over towards Nikki in confusion, “uh. I don’t know-”

“-well, it has to be right? Having both there seems great. Imagine having parents that love each other… couldn't be mine," She sadly giggled and sighed. 

Max didn’t say anything in response. He didn’t even know how to respond, "Why are you asking?"

Nikki shrugged, "I don't know, I was curious, I guess."

He changed the subject, “So, Neil didn't text you last night?”

Nikki shook her head, “No, he didn't reply. I saw you sent him something in the chat but he was probably doing homework or something.”

“Fucking nerd.” 

Nikki laughed in response. She reached into her bag and pulled out a granola bar. 

Max always gladly accepted all the food he was offered. Lately, however, since he was spending more time with Gwen and David, he actually had food to look forward to. Sadly, today he was back with his parents… Yay.

“I can't believe Neil actually got Erin's number…” Max said. 

Nikki nodded her head, “I know! When he told us during lunch I almost couldn't believe it,” she fake sniffled, “Little Neil is growing up so fast.”

“We gotta text him later."

“Yeah, we sure do love bothering Neil don't we?”

Max replied with a smirk.

“You going back to Gwen and Davids today??” Nikki asked, bringing the subject back on Max. She noticed he wasn't in a good mood all day today so maybe he could cheer him up by talking about something to look forward to. 

Max shook his head, “No. I'm going home.”

Well shit. Nikki never asked about Max's family, at least, not about the personal stuff, but Neil and she have always suspected something was off. 

“My mom said she was having people over today so catch me sneaking out. I'll probably just go to your house or something.-"

"-No,” he replied, “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why? Do you not want me over?” she asked in a sad tone. 

Max didn't mean to hurt her feeling, "It's not that."

Nikki raised her eyebrow in confusion, “So how come you don't want me over? ” Nikki asked a bit hurt. 

Max didn't answer, he just texted someone, she was guessing Gwen, on his phone. Ignoring her. 

“It's whatever, I didn't want to come over anyway,” She leaned back in her seat and pulled out her phone. Her mom texted her.

_(3:15 pm) Mom: Nikki bby, try 2 come a bit latr today. I got someone over_

Well, at least she was told beforehand this time... where was she gonna go? She locked her phone and stared at the window.

Max didn't say anything… He didn't really know how to reply. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling, but he wasn't about to expose his entire family secret to her, she wasn't special. She didn't need to know that his mom was crazy and his dad was a fucking dick. 

The bus came to a stop, everyone started walking off. Max looked over at Nikki, who was swinging her backpack over her shoulders and sliding past Max to get out of her seat. 

“What?” She asked. She could feel Max staring at her.

He blinked and shook his head, “Nothing, I'll walk you home.”

Nikki hopped off the bus, "Oh, no it's okay, I gotta make a call."

Max let her through and sat back down, "Okay. See you tomorrow." 

“I’ll see you tomorrow." She replied, turning to face Max, "Don’t forget that you have to be up on stage by 3:30 sharp.”

He gave her a thumbs up. 

Max made his way home and felt relief to see that there were no cars in the driveway. It was Thursday, which meant that they were gone until pretty late today. He opened the door and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was surprised to find that it actually had food inside. He grabbed a take out box and opened it up. It was just a bunch of french fries and he grabbed a handful and tossed them on a napkin. He placed them in the microwave and sat down on top of the counter waiting for them to finish heating up. 

Leftover french fries weren’t as good as fresh french fries, but if your parents constantly exclude you from dinner outings… then leftover fries will just have to do. 

He finished eating them and went back up into his room. He closed the door behind him and tossed his book bag to the side. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on his bed. He couldn't sleep, which pissed him off even more. 

This entire day wasn't bad... but he was stressed and it was bothering him. Everything was bothering him. 

He had no homework to do, but he did have a script to memorize. He eyed his bookbag and contemplated going over there and practicing. He groaned, his book bag was too far. 

What wasn’t far, however, was his laptop. 

Max rolled over and grabbed it. He opened up a browser and scrolled through youtube and browsed through videos but nothing seemed interesting. He wanted to throw his laptop at the wall and scream, but he couldn't do that. 

He groaned and an idea sparked in his mind. A rather interesting idea... 

He opened up his incognito and as soon as the homepage loaded up, he felt his phone vibrate. 

“Damn it.” 

_(3:30 pm) Nerd: Meet me at the park rn_  
_(3:31 pm) Weirdo: Ooo why??_  
_(3:31 pm) Nerd: because… I have a problem concerning females_  
_(3:32 pm) and you want us to help you? Do you realize who you're texting rn?_  
_(3:32 pm) Nerd: yeah a bunch of fucking virgin whores… hurry up._

Neil was sitting on top of the slide, he was scrolling through his phone and anxiously waiting for someone to show up. He said that he didn't need advice, but in reality, he did. 

“I was about to do something very important before you rudely interrupted. What's got you panicking now?” Max asked as he opened the gate to the park.

Neil slid down and met him on the ground, “Oh sorry, what were you doing?”

“Uhhh... definitely not porn... so anyway, what's the problem?”

Neil rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment, “So, I took your advice and I asked out Erin right-”

“yeah…”

“-and things were going great! But she wanted to come over tonight for like… Quote unquote… Study sessions and I said yes.”

“Okay…” Max stared at Neil, “so what's the problem?”

“My mom would kill me if she found out that I invited a girl over without her permission!”

Max facepalmed, “This is seriously what you're worried about?” He internally groaned, he didn't want to be here right now, he had better things to be doing. 

“You don't understand Max, my mom is-”

Neil got caught off guard by the sound of the gate slamming into the metal fence. The two boys turned and saw Nikki flinch and walked towards them. 

“I'm here! Sorry, I'm late, I was on the phone with my dad. Did you know that he's dating a girl that works at muffin tops? Cuz I sure didn't… Anyways, what's up?”

Neil was about to talk but Max cut him off, “He's scared of his mom because he's bringing a chick over to suck his dick or something.”

Nikki looked over towards Neil in both shock and confusion, “What?”

“That's not what I said!” Neil said as he lightly shoved Max, “I invited Erin over but my mom has no idea and I'm pretty sure she'll be really mad when she finds out.”

“Oh. Then tell her now,” Nikki replied, “What time is she coming over?”

“uh. 8...ish.”

“Oh. So this is after hours on a school night?” Nikki brought her hands up to her chin in thought, “I see the problem.”

“Sneak her in,” Max said. 

Neil shook his head, “I'm on the second floor and I don't have a latter.”

“What's the worst that can happen? Your mom yells at you… Big deal. She seems nice so I really don't know why you're stressing.”

Neil sat down on the grass and sighed, “I am held to high standards, I have a reputation to maintain with my parents and if they see that I'm not doing what they expect me to do... my image is over. My mom will never look at me the same.”

“I think she'll understand.” Nikki said sitting down, “It's not like they can take your social life away…”

Neil stared off into the distance, “Well… they kinda already do-”

Max rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up Neil. At least your parents pay attention to your successes, my parents forget to fucking feed me but you don't see me complaining.” 

Oops.

Neil and Nikki looked at each other in confusion. 

“You good?” Neil asked, looking up at Max. 

“Is that why you take my granola bars?” Nikki added in.

“I was exaggerating.” Max said as he finally sat down, “Don't worry about me, this is about Neil remember.”

“I don't know,” Neil continued, “I just feel like my mom cares more about my academics-”

“What about your dad?” Nikki asked, “Have you ever thought of living with your dad instead?”

“Of course I have!” Neil said a little too loudly, “my dad might be really annoying but I feel like he is kinda more lenient about school. He is a professor…”

“But so is your mom,” Max pointed out. 

“Online… She's an online professor. It's different.”

“I go back and forth between my mom and dad a lot. I like both, but if I had to choose a place to live it would be here. It's a lot less… Iffy," Nikki said.

Neil nodded, “Who would you stay with Max?”

Max looked up at Neil and Nikki, he shrugged in response, “I don't know, my parents are still together.”

“Oh come on, you're real parents or Gwen and David?” Nikki asked

“They aren't my parents Nik-”

“But they act like it. They don't have to be biologically related.”

“They aren't-”

“She has a point, Max, you spend a lot of time with them,” Neil added. 

“And?”

“Just choose, who would you stay with?” 

“Neither.”

“So your parents?” Nikki replied. 

“Fuck no.”

“Why?” 

“Because…" Max couldn't come up with a lie, "I don't know. I just wouldn't stay with them.”

“Are they mean?” Nikki asked. She's never really asked Max about his parents, and the question slipped out. In hindsight, she should have probably kept it to herself... but hindsight is 20/20 and there was nothing she could do now. The ball was already rolling. 

Max stared at Nikki for a while because his mind drew a blank. Max felt cornered, he hated when people talked about his family… He hated it when people force him to talk about it. You don't just walk up to someone and force them to tell you their problems, “That's none of your fucking concern.”

Nikki was taken aback, “I was just asking a ques-”

“-Well stop asking-.”

“If you don't like your parents you can just say so-” Neil added noticing Max getting aggravated. 

Max rolled his eyes, he knew he should have just stayed in his room watching porn but noooOOOoooo... he just had to be a good friend, "Oh my fucking god you shitheads are annoying."

"We won't tell people you're business... even if they are bad parents, we all have our dirty laundry-"

“-Look- I don't go around asking you why you're mom makes weed brownies and sleeps with literally everyone in the fucking neighborhood." 

Nikki stared at Max with wide eyes, surprised by the comment that just came out of his mouth. She didn't say anything back to him, what was she supposed to say? He was right. 

Max knew that it probably wasn't the best decision to expose Nikki like that, but it was her fault, “Just saying.”

Nikki didn't say anything else, she turned her attention back to Neil.

"My mom forgets I live there sometimes… talk about A plus parenting,” she said laughing nervously. She was trying to make Max's comment sound less... bad. 

Max was confused. What was she trying to do? Why was she continuing the conversation? Wasn't she mad? Why wasn't she arguing back? 

Neil warmly smiled at Nikki, "I mean, we all have our problems," he said and turned to Max, "... But it's ours to tell." Neil eyed Max in disapproval. Wo gave Max the right to blurt our problems that aren't his?

Max knew exactly what he meant and he felt bad, sure, but Nikki shouldn't have shoved him into a corner, "Yeah and people shouldn't force you to talk about them if you don't want to," He added in. 

Nikki played with a few blades of grass, "I wasn't trying to force you to-

“But you were.”

"No, I-"

"People just don't go around asking people about how badly your parents treat you - implying that their bad to begin-"

"No, I didn't imply shit, but if you go around acting all defensive 'bout it then yeah, I'm going to imply a few things." Nikki countered, "We just asked you a simple fucking question with no ill intent behind it, but you somehow managed to blow it all out of proportion"

"You're the one who fucking asked me if my parents were mean and dirty laundry and some shit-"

"Okay, can we like... drop it?" Neil asked. He knew it was a sensitive subject for all of them, it was pretty obvious to him that they all came from different family dynamics, but this wasn't the right time or place to discuss it, “You're right. It's not any of our business to push and ask questions about each other, at least not now. So... can we just discuss the important issue here. I'm bringing a girl over today and no one seems to care.”

Max shrugged, "Just sneak her in. Easy.”

“Or just invite her some other day,” Nikki suggested, “It's not like today's the only day you have.”

Max nodded, “Yeah, she can suck your dick on the weekend or something.”

Neil nodded, “Yeah I guess…-wait no, stop gross”

Max checked his phone and got up, “I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

Nikki and Neil watched as he left the park and made his way home. This little after-school session left a bad taste in her mouth. She was about to start heading out when she felt someone grab her wrist. 

“I hope he's okay. ” Neil said as he pulled himself up.

“Yeah. I feel bad.”

Neil shook his head, "No, don't, he was being a dick too."

"I wonder why he's in such a bad mood today..."

Neil shrugged, "Stress maybe? Or he just has a lot on his plate right now? we don't know and we shouldn't judge. You saw how we got today."

"Yeah," Nikki replied, "That's true."

Max was walking down the sidewalk towards his house. He was surprised he didn't start crying. The last time someone asked if his parents were mean, he ended up a mess of tears in Gwen's arms. Well, granted, he was about ten years old when that happened. 

Now it was like the words just rolled off. It didn't affect him. It didn't hurt him or make him sad. Sure, he was defensive, but he didn't feel much after. 

Max noticed his parents weren't home and he felt himself get a little happier. He unlocked his front door and went upstairs straight into his room. He locked his door and hopped back into bed. 

Reaching over to grab the laptop off the counter and plugged his headphones into his laptop and went back to what he was previously doing before. 

(*)  
Believe it or not, Max wasn't one to watch porn as other 16-year-old boys do. He jokes about it all the time, but it wasn't until recently that Gwen gave him his own laptop for his birthday last year that he discovered the beautiful world of the Pornscape. 

Before then, he used to read. Max has always loved to read books, it explains the bookshelf in his room that is overflowing in the literature that he has invested his time into. He stumbled across one of Gwen's adult literature books innocently a few years ago that changed his life for the better. It's amazing finding out how much lewd words and imagination can come together to bring peace to the world. At least... that's what it felt like to Max. Even if it was just a temporary feeling. 

He opened up incognito and typed in that sacred seven-letter web address. Max grabbed everything he needed off of his dresser and spent the rest of his night letting his hands to most of the work.  
(*)

He eventually just ended up scrolling through videos with no means behind them, just out of pure curiosity. It was about midnight when he realized he was still awake and sleep hit him like a truck. He cleaned himself up and made his way downstairs for a midnight snack.

His parents still weren't home, which was great cuz that meant he can get more leftover fries out of the fridge in peace. He wasn't as mad as he was before. The moments of euphoria helped lighten up his mood and honestly, it felt great. 

He brushed his teeth and went back to bed. He remembers dreaming that night… but he couldn't recall what it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! This chapter took so much revision, which is why it took so long for me to write and post. The draft looks nothing like the final product, but that's just the beauty of writing! 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My three children deserve the world! I know it had a small part where I had to step out of my comfort zone a little, but Max is such a dynamic character that it felt wrong to leave it out... it's Max! 
> 
> So the small summary I promised: *Max goes home and relieves his stress by watching porn.* Like I said, nothing too wrong considering they are all like 16-17.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll do good on my finals so I can get back on my writing grind over the break! I'm really excited about how this story is turning out! Sharing it with you guys and reading the comments is a highlight to my week! I love you all my little shits and see you in the next chapter! Happy Reads!


	15. Leaving for Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I've been all over the place this past week but eat my little shits!

“Stop stressing out, you’re going to be okay,” David said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Gwen replied as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen table. 

“Are you excited about your last day? Pretty big huh.”

Gwen shrugged, “Yeah. I’m excited.”

David narrowed his eyes and watched as Gwen spread butter on toast, “You don’t look like it. If you-”

“David. I don’t need your advice right now,” She took a bite from her toast, “I’m okay. I’m just… I don’t know… I feel like it's my first day all over again.”

David smiled, “You’ll be okay,” he said, “ You’ve been waiting for this moment since the day you graduated college.”

Gwen nodded.

It was early morning, 6 am to be exact, and Gwen was about to clock in for the very last time in Campbell High. It was a bittersweet feeling. She had been so excited for the day to finally be here...

So why was she not excited now? 

David grabbed the car keys and made his way towards the garage, “We can go in one car today since we're staying for the play tonight it would make no sense to take two cars.”

“We get free admission right?” 

“We better,” David replied as he opened the door for Gwen, “So Ms. Gwendolyn, what's on the agenda for today?”

Gwen scrolled through her phone, looking for her planner, “Well… I have written down that I have to call my dad today, watch Max perform, some last-minute paperwork, and clean out my office. I think I already did the paperwork so I'm literally just going to clean.”

“So technically, your last day was yesterday?”

Gwen nodded, “yeah pretty much.”

“That’s crazy, look at you… finally living the dream job!” 

Gwen smiled, “I guess. I don't know but I'm not as excited as I thought would be.”

“It’ll hit you soon.”

They arrived at the school promptly at 6:55. Gwen stepped into her office and set down her purse and bag. Her desk was now a shell of what it used to be and Gwen felt chills run down her spine. 

This used to be the place where she would spend eight-plus hours doing what she always wanted to do. Help kids. Sure, she wasn't very fond of the pay, work hours, or stupid busywork the school often had her perform, but she had to admit… It wasn't all that bad. 

Connections were a big thing for her. Not just personal, but emotional. Her office was always a place where she could do whatever she wanted in her spare time. Well, not everything, but it was relaxing in a way sometimes. She was going to miss it. 

Since her space was now empty, except for the few boxes, she actually had nothing left to do here. She was given permission to go and move her boxes to her new office today and she had to get everything out by tonight. She sat down on her desk and stared into nothing. 

David walked in and waved his hand across her face, “Earth to Gwen?”

Gwen blinked and hummed in response.

“Come on, let's get the things into the car.”

Outside, Max was at his bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. He knew he was going to see Nikki, but he didn't know what to say to her. What was he going to say? ‘Hey Nikki, sorry about exposing your mom as a whore.’

The sound of the bus breaks brought Max back to reality. He got on and saw Nikki, who as saving him a seat as always. 

He sat down next to her and Nikki smiled in response.

“Hey,” she said awkwardly. She didn't know what to expect. Was he still mad? Was she supposed to be mad at him?

Max smiled, “Hey.”

“I uh, got you a granola bar… If you want it.”

Max took it and looked at Nikki. He noticed her nervousness and spoke, “Sorry about yesterday... I was stressed... and stupid.”

Nikki exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "No, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say anything-”

“-It's okay.” Max replied, “I just… I don't know, long day I guess. ”

Nikki nodded. She didn't need an explanation. He was Max, she loved Max. 

“Well, are you ready for tonight?” She asked, turning the conversation around.

Max scoffed, “Ha. No.”

“You had all night to practice your lines boi”

“I was busy,” he lied, “My parents had guests over and I had to help.”

“Oh. Well, you only have one scene so it shouldn't be that bad.”

“Hopefully, but I really don’t care.”

Nikki smiled and rolled her eyes, “Of course you don’t.” 

The bus arrived at school earlier than expected. They were one of the first buses to arrive, meaning that the school wasn’t filled with kids crowding the hallways for no reason. 

Max and Nikki were making their way towards their class when out of the corner of his eye, Max saw Gwen sitting on top of one of her boxes scrolling through her phone. 

“I’ll meet you in class,” He said grabbing her arm. 

Nikki smiled and nodded, “Okay, don’t be late, tell Gwen I said hi!

Max made his way over towards Gwen's office, he knocked on the open door and walked in, “If you're gonna sulk around, you should probably shut your door." He sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back against his book bag, "What's with you? You look miserable.”

“I’m not miserable Max, I’m just stressed because I have to get everything out by today and everything's already done, so I have to go to the new office and fix everything there before tonight.”

Max nodded, “When does 'tonight' end?”

“Tonight. By eight.”

“oh.”

Max looked around the office and then back towards Gwen. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss walking into the office just to push her buttons. He was going to miss getting his write-ups vetoed by her. He was going to miss going after school to her for a ride and a talk. 

He felt himself start to get upset and he placed his hands in his pocket. The sound of Gwen's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Davids going to help me move things back and forth today, then after the performance, we'll go eat and you can come to see my new office.”

“I only have like one line so it should be over pretty quick.”

Gwen furrowed her brows, “You don't want to stay and watch your friends perform?”

Max cringed, “Ew and watch them fail?”

“Please,” Gwen replied with a roll of her eyes, “Watch you're the one who makes a fool of himself.”

Max dramatically gasped, “Me? That's funny. You are in the presence of true talent.”

Gwen playfully flicked his forehead, “If you say so,” She grabbed her phone and checked the time, “Get to class, you're gonna be late.”

He sighed, “Fuck Ms. Priss.”

Gwen laughed, “Get out of my office.”

"But it's not your office anymore"

"Technically, it still is... so shoo," Gwen waved her hand and gestured Max to leave. 

Max smiled and flipped her off. He left the office and headed towards his class, leaving Gwen alone in her office again. 

She looked around and sighed. This was her last day at the office and she had no idea how to feel about it. She knew she was excited. But what if she was making the wrong choice? What if leaving school was a mistake? What if she gets fired and ends up back in square one… Broke... and unemployed.

Gwen pulled herself out of her thoughts. She began grabbing the last remaining boxes and pulled them up at the door so David could carry them to the car. 

“Where even is David?” she asked herself. She stepped out into the hallway where children were now crowding. That was one thing she was definitely not going to miss. She walked into the front office and made her way behind the main desk to grab some files and jumped at the sudden voice.

“Gwendolyn. Today's your last day isn't it?” 

She nodded her head and placed the stack of papers on the desk. In front of her stood the infamous school principal. This guy has been involved in so many scandals within the system that she didn't even know what he was doing running a school. 

“Remember to keep your things moving out. I want that office empty so I can start the hiring process ASAP.” 

“Wait. Cambell… You haven't found anyone to fill my spot yet?”

“Uh. No.”

“You know you're going to be short on staff right?” She asked. 

“Don't worry. We have David.” Campbell replied, "He'll handle things around here while we find someone bett- I mean, qualified to fill your spot."

Gwen decided to ignore that last part, “Speaking of David, where is he?”

The principal shrugged and sat down at one of the computers, “Beats me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a report to write.”

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked back towards her office. She looked at the boxes at the door. She was about to grab one to take to her car when she felt someone behind her. She turned to see the guy she was looking for. 

“Shit David. You scared me.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to. I went to a classroom because they needed me for a bit.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“Teens being... Teens.” 

“Sounds about right, don't even know why I asked,” Gwen said. 

David helped her and grabbed the last few boxes from her office and made his way towards the car. 

As they began to bring the remaining boxes out, the room began to feel emptier. It didn't feel like her office anymore and something about that feeling made Gwen upset. She had spent that last five years in this office and to see it be reduced to nothing was... scary. 

It was almost lunchtime, and Max was starving… as always, but being hungry seemed to be a recurring theme in his life. He sat down with a tray of food and was soon joined by Neil and Nikki. 

“So, I was gonna dye my hair tomorrow... you guys wanna join me?” Nikki asked.

“You want us to dye your hair with you or keep you company?” Max asked back as he stole a fry off of Nikki's tray. 

“Oh no, you don't have to dye your hair... I mean, unless you want to," She giggled, "My mom will be out of town so she won't be here this weekend - And my roots are starting to show so I need a touch-up. 

Max looked at Nikki's hair, “It doesn't look that bad. Brown is a nice contrast to the green.” he said. 

Neil nodded in agreement, “Yeah. It looks cool.”

Max stole a grape from Nikki's fruit cup, “So, who's gonna come to watch you guys perform? Parents?”

They both nodded.

“Yeah. My mom is leaving after tonight- and if you don't stop eating my food you can catch these hands."

"Bet you won't," Max replied as he reached for another fry, to which Nikki gently slapped his hand away. 

“My parents are coming. But I don't know how it'll go because they aren't on speaking terms. Which is kinda weird but at this point, I'm just glad they're officially over.”

Nikki nodded, “Yeah, and Tabii is here today so I’ll just be helping backs stage crew, so I don't care if my mom comes or not." 

“You never know,” Max said, “Maybe she’ll mysteriously get food poisoning or something.”

Nikki laughed and took a bite of her burger, "wait, so are you guys coming or not?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be there, "Max said as he sipped on his juice.

"Same, I have nothing better to do," Neil replied.

"Okay. I'll text you guys then." 

Lunch was always a time everyone looked forward to. The only time the three of them could talk about whatever they wanted to and best of all... eat food, which was always a plus for Max.

For Gwen however, her lunch wasn’t going so smoothly. She was in the car with David heading over to her new office to pick up her keys. 

“We can go buy you a lanyard for them after. Maybe the company has their own custom ones!”

“I have a lanyard, David,” she replied. She was scrolling through her phone trying to distract herself from the things that were going on around her. 

“True but wouldn’t you want one that matches your new job! It’ll be so cool to have it and then show it off to people, like, ‘yeah, I work at a children's’ mental health institution working with a salary, what of it?” 

"It's just a key," Gwen muttered under her breath. 

David didn’t know why Gwen wasn’t acting herself. She seemed pretty excited during the upcoming weeks. 

They made it to the office and David stared at the building in awe. It was white with shiny walls and shiny stairs leading to the front door. It didn’t look like any mental facilities he’s been to, and he’s seen his fair share of asylums. It looked more like a really cool and small hospital.

It even smelled like a hospital as they walked in. Gwen smiled at the receptionist and introduced herself. She was handed her key and directed towards her office. 

Gwen picked up her key card and scanned it into her office.

It was a big room. A whole lot bigger than the office she had at Campbell high. It was also empty, except for a built-in desk and a small TV on the wall. She had empty shelves for her books and one filing cabinet on the back wall. Other than that, it was a white room with brown thin carpets and two big windows. 

“Wow," Gwen said as she looked around, "this looks like some Fifty Shades of Grey shit."

David raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I mean, I wouldn't mind getting fucked over this," She commented as she ran her fingers over her desk.

“Okay calm down there…”

Gwen smirked, “Wouldn't you?” 

David rolled his eyes, "Why are you like this?”

“Shut up, you like it," She said as she booped his nose, "don't act like you don't,"

David blushed and grabbed her hand from his face, "No."

She laughed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna bring the boxes up so we can start organizing. It's gonna look great after it's done!" 

She nodded, "Okay, I'll help."

Once the boxes were all in her office, she grabbed a box and began unpacking it, taking out all the desk supplies like her pencil case and staplers. 

She put them all organized on her nice black shiny desk and rearranged them over and over again. She couldn't seem to make it look nice and it was starting to annoy her.

David noticed her irritation and called her over to help him with something different to get her mind off it. She was getting worked up over the littlest things and it is not like her to do that. Sure, she gets annoyed a lot, but not over things like this. 

They spent the afternoon rearranging the room and making everything look nice. 

“All we need now are tables and chairs for your new clients!” David exclaimed as he scanned the room.

It was beautiful. The desk was organized, her books were on the shelf and they even hung up some of Space Kids' artwork on her walls. 

Gwen nodded.

“This is going to be great Gwen! You finally got your new space all to yourself!” he looked at Gwen who was staring into space, “Why are you not excited?”

Gwen shook herself out of her thoughts, “No, I am excited…” she said, but it didn't sound that convincing. 

David already knew what all her stress was about, “You know… It's okay to be nervous about a new job.”

"yeah..." Gwen looked at David and she felt herself get more anxious by the second. She looked down at her key card and tapped it repeatedly against the desk, “I know, but what if... what if I'm not good enough for this?”

David leaned against the desk, "You will be. It's a change, and it's okay… You got two degrees that are worth a lot here, you'll be great!”

“No, I mean just look at the office, how do you go from shitty school counselor to having a TV in the fucking room?”

“It's an upgrade Gwen,” David smiled, “They didn't hire you for no reason. I know you'll be a great psychologist.”

“Okay but what if I mess up? What if I do something that isn't allowed? What if I'm not smart enough to handle a case? What if I can't even help the person that I'm supposed to be helping? What if-”

“-Gwen!” David cut her off and grabbed her by her shoulders, “breathe.” 

She felt herself relax under David's grip, it brought her back to reality and it was soothing in a way. 

“Ever since I met you, you've always known how to handle your conflicts and dilemmas. There is no reason for you to think that you aren't good enough for anything. Sure. We might mess up a few times, but that's just part of the learning curve and it shouldn't be a reason to give up,” David released her from his grasp and grabbed her hands, “You've helped so many people, just look at Max, look at Nerf, look at Space Kid, you didn't do that for a stupid paycheck. You did it because you cared and you knew how to handle it. So don't you ever fucking think that you aren't able to handle this. I can throw you the world at you and be confident that you'll catch it.”

Gwen knew he was serious when she heard him curse. No one ever really told her that they believed in her, this small speech impacted her in ways she never thought a speech could. She looked up at David, who was standing right in front of her with his hands in hers, “I'm excited. I really am. And I know that I'll be okay, it's a new job that can open many doors in my career… But… I just never expected to make it this far.”

“You see, I knew you were gonna make it big one day.” 

She felt her eyes fill with tears. 

David smiled and smooshed her face in his hands, "Those better be happy tears or else."

"Or else what?" She said laughing.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead."

"You're an idiot."

"So are you," David laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.

What on earth did Gwen do to have someone like David?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until they ask you to make 48 cupcakes and two apple pies for Christmas... *sigh* 
> 
> How have you all been?? Got any holiday plans?? What're the moves?? It's been a while since I've last uploaded, (surprise surprise) but thanks for sticking around! <3   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will definitely see you all in the next. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa for all who celebrate and if you don't, then have a great fucking week! If I don't upload before 2020 then... Happy New Year as well my little shits! 
> 
> Happy reads and stay safe this holiday season! See you all soon!


	16. Pre-Play Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a family emergency these past weeks and all I can say is... thank the universe for doctors! Whooooo!!!
> 
> Anyways, here you are my little shits... one of the favorite chapters I've written... enjoy!

Nikki pointed towards the mirror that hung by the wall, “You look like a cute little wizard!” she said as she booped Maxs' nose. 

Max frowned, “No, it's not supposed to be cute-”

“-well it's not my fault it looks cute.”

Max blushed, “Just pass me that hairbrush.”

They were waiting for Neil to get out of classes so they could go over lines one more time before the play started. 

Everyone was in a rush for tonight, and Max was grateful he wasn't expected to do much. 

Nikki reached over and watched as Max fluffed up his hair. It was curly like hers but he just had more volume. She's not gonna lie, she was jealous. 

She reached over and patted his head, “Who gave you your hair?”

“Huh?” Max gave her a confused look, “I was born with my-”

“-No you idiot- who gave you your hair? Like, mom or dad?”

“Oh,” Max felt stupid, “My mom. She has fluffy and curly hair. It looks pretty cool when she fixes it up.” 

Nikki nodded. She sat down next to him and began to look over the script, “I sure hope Tabii makes it in time. She's gonna be real mad when I have to go upstage. She'll-”

“-Fuck that whore.”

Max and Nikki turned to see Neil making his way towards them. He had a confident demeanor surrounding him and he was smiling wider than he usually does. 

“Well, who fucked you today? Why are you so happy?”

Neil sighed, “The sweet sweet mistress of science...” Neil replied seductively as he pulled out his lab report, “I got recruited to do research with my professor over the summer!”

Nikki smiled, “Wait really?! That's so cool! What are you gonna research?”

Neil shrugged, “We don't know yet, she's still recruiting other students to join the team.”

Nikki pulled on Max's sleeve, “Max, aren't you in the same class as him? Why don't you join?”

Max scoffed, “Uh. No. Miss me with that nerd shit. I don't like science.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “She's an acquired taste.”

Max cringed, “Don't talk about school subjects like they're women Neil… It's weird.”

“Jealous, Max?”

Max raised his eyebrow playfully, “So what if I am?”

Neil laughed and sat down beside the two, closing in the circle, “So, you all ready?”

They nodded. 

Max wasn't worried about much, he says his line, leaves, and watches the rest backstage. He was interested in seeing how Neil would perform. Through the small part he's been in rehearsals, Max has seen Neil perform with ease. He knew his lines and he knew the stage directions. He wondered how he would do with an audience. 

Nikki wasn't worried either. At least, not when it came to performing. She was just worried about what would happen if Tabii shows up late again. She was able to leave last time but now… Once she's on stage she can't get off. 

A loud and familiar voice brought the three out of their train of thoughts,

“WE ARE ON IN TWO HOURS!” 

Preston was wearing a vest with a director's hat and a small megaphone. He clapped his hands and led everyone to the center of the stage for a small pep talk.

“SO! I know that you are ALL VERY EXCITED! This is what the passion for theatre arts brings, COMMUNITY AND PERFORMANCE! AH I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!”

“You should also be proud of us too… We wouldn't be having this play if it weren't for our efforts …” Harrison said as he raised an eyebrow and pointed to everyone in the group. 

Preston laughed, “Yeah! Of course, you guys were definitely a part of this!” He grabbed his hat and played with it in his hands, “Okay, so, today is the big day and everything needs to be PERFECT!” 

“Relax Preston,” Max said as he reached up to grab his shoulder, “It's not like if we fuck up you'll end up looking bad or anything.”

Preston smiled, “FUCK YOU MAXWELL!”

They all snicker and giggled. 

Preston sighed and placed the hat back on his head. He clapped his hands and everyone got quiet again, “We have about two hours before we start. So my stage crew… GO GET THE STAGE READY! EVERYONE WHO ISN'T HERE IN 10 WON'T BE IN THE PLAY!” 

He dispersed the group and went to help the stage crew. 

Nikki looked around the room and felt panic when she saw that Tabii was nowhere to be seen. 

Max noticed and placed his arm around her shoulders, “Relax. Just make sure you know your lines, I'm sure kissing Neil isn't that bad…”

Nikki shook her head, “Again, I don't care about the play, I'm just not trying to cause trouble… They are some crazy fucking bitches.”

“WOAH,” Neil said as he slipped on his metal arm glove, “Language.”

“If they start shit then just fight 'em. I'm pretty sure you're stronger than all of them combined.”

Neil nodded, “And you don't have to worry about Erin, she's chill with you.”

“Oh, I forgot she was your girlfriend-”

“-she's not.”

Max winked, “Not yet…”

“Shut up.”

Nikki sighed, “At this point if she isn't here then I just gotta take her spot. I'm a better Juliet anyways.”

Max nodded, “Exactly.” 

It was about an hour before the play started and people were already filling in seats. It was mostly parents and school staff, but that was to be expected for a school play. 

Preston smiled excitedly, “Okay! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! It looks like we have a full house today, so no pressure. Also, if you're here and ready to perform write down your name in the attendance. If someone isn't here then runner ups can sign in. Once you sign, you can't leave!”

Max raised his hand, “Can we leave if we finish our lines?” Max already knew the answer to that question but it never hurts to ask. 

“NO! Stay and show your SUPPORT!” 

Max rolled his eyes and nodded. He reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone. He had a missed call from his father, but he decided to ignore it. They never call for anything important anyway. 

Nikki was hesitant to sign her name, but the clock was ticking and she needed to get herself ready if she was going to get on stage. She picked up the pen and wrote her name down. That's it. No turning back. She took a deep breath and made her way backstage. 

Neil was putting on his costume, he had wrapped some tin foil around his arms and he was trying to make it look… less messy. He grabbed some metallic tape and tried to give it shape but it didn't seem to be working.

“Max! Help me with my costume!”

Max looked up from his phone and smirked, “Wow.”

“Shut up! I'm trying,” Neil said with a huff, “Stupid tin foil keeps breaking apart and I'm about to lOsE mY mArBlEs. Help me wrap it around my arms.” 

Max laughed and grabbed the tin foil, “Why is this the costume, could you guys not afford an actual robot costume?” 

Neil shrugged, “I don't think so… I mean, the principal doesn't even care about what goes into our lunches. I doubt he'll spend money on a play.” 

Max rolled the tin foil around Neil and taped it on. He was almost done when they heard Nikki's voice come from one of the dressing rooms. 

“So… How do I look?” 

The two boys looked up to see Nikki with her hair down and in a nice pink dress. She had her hair in a side part, which made it seem like it was full of volume and her curls were a lot more noticeable. The dress she had on wasn't skin tight, but tight enough to see her smooth features. 

“You look… different…” Max replied. 

“Oh it's ugly?” Nikki asked looking at herself in the mirror on the wall. 

“No!” Max exclaimed holding his hands out in defense, “No it's… it's actually really pretty.”

Nikki squinted her eyes at him, “Liar. You hate it.”

Neil shook his head, “I guess we just never really see you with your hair down and in a dress very often-”

“-I've never seen your hair down at all!” Max cut in. He made his way towards Nikki and spun her towards him. He nodded and grabbed a curl from her hair, “You're pretty.”

Nikki blushed. She wasn't used to dressing nice, let alone being called pretty. She ran her hand through her hair and laughed, “Okay now you're just boosting my ego.”

Neil got up and looked at himself in the mirror, “Damnnn, this looks like shit compared to your costume, Nikki.”

“What do you mean! It looks great!” Max said as he picked at the tin foil, “I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.”

"I mean... I guess it does look a little better than it did before."

"Plus," Max said as he made his way to Neil in the mirror, "I can help you take it off later..."

Neil winked, causing Max to laugh. 

“Where's your costume, Max? Aren't you the wizard?” Nikki asked.

Max gestured over to his backpack, “It's over there, it's just a fake beard and a silky bathrobe. Nothing too flashy.”

“Wow so you both have some actual costumes and I'm over here looking like a leftover hotdog badly wrapped in the fridge.”

“I mean, I'll still eat you-”

“-shut up Max.”

Nikki smiled, “It's okay Neil, at least you have this really cool eye thing!” She held up a small eye patch with cool red designs on it.

Neil put it on and looked in the mirror again, “I have to slick back my hair, it's getting in the way.”

Nikki agreed, “Curly hair problems.”

Neil walked towards his backpack and took out some hair gel and Nikki grabbed her hair spray just in case. 

Taking some gel in his hand, he ran it across and pushed his hair down. He made sure it was fully coated so that it would last the entire play. When he was done he grabbed Nikki's hair spray and finished up. 

“Okay, but why do you look hot?” Max said as he stood beside Neil in the mirror. 

“Relax, my hair won't last.”

“No, you actually look good. Like one of those people off Grease.” 

Neil raised his eyebrow, “Okay yeah, Nikki was right, now you're just boosting my ego”

Max shrugged, grabbed his costume and made his way back towards his friend. 

“That's all they gave you?” Nikki asked. 

Max nodded, “Yes ma'am. I'll make it work somehow.”

“Take off your hoodie.”

“Take me to dinner first babe,” He said as he booped Nikki's nose, “Neil might get jealous.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “Me? Jealous? Please… Max isn't even that good anyway.”

Max was caught off guard, “Okay woahhhhhh… Cuz I don't remember you saying that last night-”

“-Well I just didn't-”

“-Anywaysssss” Nikki said as she brought the two boys back to reality, “Let's focus on Max's costume shall we?” 

Max nodded, “I like Neils new style, it makes you more confident… I like it.”

Neil agreed, “Yeah. It's like my confidence levels are through the roof.”

Nikki laughed, “In that case, you should style your hair more often!”

She grabbed Max's robe and tried it on, “Yeah, you're going to need to take off your hoodie to put this on. You have a shirt underneath right?”

Max nodded. He proceeded to take off his hoodie to reveal a plain yellow t-shirt underneath. He felt cold. He wasn't used to taking his hoodies off at school. 

Nikki smiled, “You look so skinny, it's adorable.”

Max looked at himself in the mirror and hated what he saw. Nikki was right, he was skinny, but it wasn't adorable. Far from it. He instinctively hugged himself to avoid people noticing. 

Neil noticed Max's discomfort and he felt bad. Max never really talks about himself so it's hard to understand why he does the things he does, “You look good Max.”

Max quickly placed his robe on and covered himself up. He hated exposing himself in public because his malnourishment is the first thing people usually notice, “Shut up,” he said softly, “Anyways, I also have to wear this stupid beard and I just don't think the audience is ready for me to serve looks.”

“I'm pretty sure they're gonna forget all about you once I make an appearance,” Nikki replied as she flipped her hair back.

“Oh! Max, we gotta style your hair!”

Max looked at Neil and shook his head, “Wrong. No one is going anywhere near my hair.”

“Oh come onnnnn” Nikki said as she hugged Max's arms and leaned into his shoulder, “pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee”

Max rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine. But don't do anything stupid with it.”

Neil and Nikki looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. They were determined to make Max look like a heartthrob. 

Nikki ran her fingers through his fluff of hair and hummed in thought, “Actually… Now that I think about it… He's a wizard Harry.”

“wot?” Neil replied as he grabbed all the materials.

“His hair has to be puffy since he's supposed to be using dark magic,” she gestured towards her hair.

“Oh shit, you're right.” Neil sighed, “well… I'll just put all this back. So much for the excitement.”

Max laughed, “My hair is my best feature so Ha.”

“OKAY EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!” 

Everyone got quiet and turned to look at Preston.

“SO! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO PERFORM! PLEASE DON'T FUCKING THIS SHIT UP PEOPLE,” He grabbed his script and flipped to the first act, “There is a full house out there and let's make sure that we don't prove to our parents that we are actual disappointments… GET THE STAGE READY FOR ACT ONE!” 

Neil took one last look at his script and tossed it to the side, “I wonder who's here.”

Nikki smiled and run up behind the curtain. She slowly peeked out into the audience and scanned the room, she gasped, “My mom is here!”

Neil walked up beside her, “Oh shit both my parents are here…” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “let's hope they don't start arguing halfway through the play.”

“Let me see,” Max said as he pushed Neil out the way. He scanned the room for David and Gwen. 

He saw them sitting down near the middle cuddling and playing a game on David's phone. He sighed and breath of relief and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. 

_(5:35 pm) Just fucking kiss him already_  
_(5:35 pm) gWeN: stfu_

He smiled at his phone and went back to where his things were. He set his phone inside his bookbag and fixed his costume. Nikki popped up behind him and held up a long white wizard's beard.

“Look I fixed it!” 

Max jumped and turned around. He grabbed the beard and ran his fingers through it, “Wow, this is surprisingly soft…”

Nikki nodded, “Oh yeah, your costume is the best one. You can breathe, walk, and talk without worrying about popping a button or having everything fall apart.” 

Max laughed, “True.”

Preston was beginning to get nervous, this was how first play and it was about to start in less than 15 minutes. Everything looked okay. Dolf finished setting up the background and the people in charge of the sound stage were in their place. 

“Dolf. I am loving your art. You are clearly very underrated.”

Dolf smiled and continued to add the final touches. 

He looked at the attendance and noticed that the role for Juliet was missing, and instead replaced by the runner up. He furrowed his brows. Tabii was looking forward to the performance all this month… Where was she?

It was ten minutes before it began and he gave one last final speech to his cast. Giving them support and confidence, he set everyone in their spots to get ready to begin. 

Just as everyone got in their positions, the back door slammed open. Everyone turned to look at who it was and was taken by surprise at what they saw. 

“THÉ JULIET OF CAPULET HAS ARRIVED!” Standing in the middle of the stage was Tabii, with a face full of make-up and the tightest dress that she could find. 

Max and Neil instinctively looked over at Nikki. 

Nikki didn't know what to do or say, she just stood there, in her costume and nervously looked at her shoes. 

Max grabbed the bridge of his nose, “Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the number of times I've made myself laugh and squeal while writing this chapter is uncanny. I sure hope you guys found it as amusing as it was for me writing it! I swear I love my beans XD
> 
> I was going to post last week, but I had to take some time off due to a family emergency. Thankfully, everyone's doing great, so that's a plus. Taking it one day at a time! 
> 
> I swear I'm not abandoning this, I can't abandon my story/child/creation... I'm here till the end! So... I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	17. School Plays and a Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Not exactly an early chapter... but an early post! It was this or wait another four weeks to update ahaaaaaaaaaaISwearImTrying

"The FUCK do you mean I'm not in the play?!” 

Preston held up his clipboard, “Ah-Ah, Nope. You knew the rules and you are LATE. Nikolette is going to replace you and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Oh come on, both of us know I would make the better Juliet, rated X. The most that bitch can do is TV-Y7.”

Preston rolled his eyes at the girl. He knew that Tabitha would make a better Juliet, she has the talent and energy for it, but being a good actor means nothing if you aren't present for your roles. 

“Tabiitha no.”

“Neil is supposed to kiss me,” She replied in a softer and desperate voice, “This is my only chance to prove he's compatible-”

Preston sighed and cut her off, "You were supposed to be here an hour before the rehearsal... and where were you?"

"I was getting-"

"-Excuses aren't tolerated. So, I'm going to ask you one more time to GET OFF MY STAGE!”

Tabii jumped at the outburst, “Oh fuck you.” 

Nikki furrowed her brows, “Look if it makes you feel any better-”

“NO!” Preston cut Nikki off and pointed towards her with his clipboard, “You are gonna be Juliet because you followed the FUCKING PROTOCOL. SO STOP BEING SO FUCKING SUBMISSIVE AND OWN THE ROLE!” 

Nikki wasn't sure she heard him correctly, submissive? The fuck is that supposed to mean? She looked at Preston and raised an eyebrow, “Call me submissive one more time.”

“No I know, but we don't need people getting send out of here on a stretcher, so both of you… get your shit together and fuck off.” Preston made his way back towards the stage crew, leaving the two girls alone.

Tabii pushed Nikki’s shoulder as she walked past her and mumbled something under her breath.

Nikki didn't know what it was, but that just struck something in her. 

For this entire semester, Nikki has been trying her hardest to avoid those three. They were always together and always trying to find a way to mess with her. They went from being joined at the hip to not being able to stand one another. 

“You won’t,” Nikki said, knowing for a fact that Tabii was all bark and no bite. She wasn't going to risk getting hurt.

“Aww… Do you think I’m scared? Please,” She rolled her eyes, “Just step aside. Neil would much rather have me here than you.”

Nikki knew this argument was pointless, the only reason Tabii was getting pissed off was that she couldn't satisfy her sexual fantasies with one of her two closest friends. 

"Fucking idiot," she mumbled as she pushed her hair behind her ears, “Look, I don’t make the rules, should have come here earlier. Feels bad.”

Tabii frowned. She also knew arguing was pointless, but she loves pushing her buttons. 

"Nikki, I just want you to know that I don't like you," she announced as she grabbed one of Nikki's curls, "I would be mad, but then I remember that there's no point in stepping down to a _delinquents_ level."

Nikki slapped her hand away harder than she intended to. 

Neil and Max looked at each other, they both knew what could happen if Tabii kept this up. They had been watching from the sidelines, getting ready to step in if they had to, and now seemed to be a pretty good time. 

Max walked towards Nikki and put his arm around her shoulder, causing Nikki to slightly jump in surprise, "You good?"

She nodded.

Preston stepped in the middle and broke the distance and tension between the two girls. He was already as stressed as it is… He didn't need an argument or fight breaking out now, “The fuck did I just say? Did you not listen to me? This is why you're failing simple math Tabiitha… YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THE FUCKING DIRECTIONS.”

Tabii flipped them off and walked off the stage, slamming the back doors shut. 

“Damn,” Preston sighed, “She could have been a damn good Juliet.”

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"But, it's a play, not a dating game.” He smiled softly at her and gave her hair a flip, "You're better."

She smiled.

"He's right," Max said as he took a step back, "You got your spot fair in fucking square."

“Okay, everyone! Back to their post! We are on in 20!” 

Nikki flattened out her dress and tucked her hair back behind her ear. She made her way off the stage and went back to where her things were at. 

Max walked next to Nikki and snapped her out of her thoughts, “I swear… If I weren't a dude I'd probably be throwing hands right now.” 

“You handled it well Nikki,” Neil replied, catching up to them. 

“I swear I would pay to see you throw hands again Nikki. Imagine almost killing someone... again!”

Nikki looked towards the two, “There’s no point, I wasn't going to ruin Prestons play. Besides, I've made it this far without getting suspended.” 

Max nodded, "That's true. You're on a three-year streak, let's not ruin that."

"Damn, it's been three years already?" Neil asked as he reminisced, "It feels like only yesterday."

Nikki laughed, "Shut up, we don't talk about it."

The noise of conversation died down as Preston walked past them, shushing them down. It was time for the moment that could send his career off its feet. 

He directed everyone from the first act to get up on the stage and those who were on later to stick around so they could easily enter when their cues hit. Once he seemed content with the setup, he gave Billy a thumbs up and the lights dimmed and he made his way in front of the curtains.

He was nervous, watching everyone stare back at him as he walked across the stage, but he was ready nonetheless. 

“WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY FIRST PRODUCTION FOR THE FALL 2019 SEMESTER!” 

Preston introduced himself and the play. He seemed to gain confidence as he spoke and he didn't look at his hand - which he had written all over - once. 

The audience members were portraying a range of reactions, most had their phones out to record and take pictures and the others were either sleeping or on their phone. 

He didn't seem to mind, “WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… PLEASE ENJOY ROMEO AND JULIET: LOVE RESURRECTED!” 

The curtains that were blocking the view parted and in the middle stood Space kid with Harrison. They went through their lines with ease, a few mistakes but overall, Preston was impressed. He sighed in relief and sat down to watch his play come to life. 

The first act was over and it was time for Neil to come in. He was nervous, but he couldn't back out now. As soon as he heard his cue, the stage lights turned off and Neil ran to get to his spot. When they turned back on, Neil was standing inside a small box that Dolf made out of cardboard and plastic. 

Max and Nikki snickered as they watched Neil perform. 

“He’s not as bad as I thought,” Nikki whispered.

Max nodded his head, “Yeah… I thought he would be throwing his guts up by now,” he replied.

Nikki smiled, “Like you did after you ate the poisoned mashed-”

Max covered her mouth with his hand, “-No, shut up. I was ten and I don't remember.”

Nikki giggled remembering the time Max almost died, "Oh yeah," she said in between snickers, "We don't talk about that either."

The scene ended and the background began to change. Max knew it was almost time for him to get on stage and he looked over at the mirror to make sure everything looked okay. 

He heard his cue and the two teens made their way into the stage. 

Space kid was standing in front of a cardboard coffin the Nikki was hiding behind. 

Max looked around at the audience and was relieved when he noticed that no one was paying attention. 

He subconsciously looked for Gwen and David in the crowd. He spotted them giving him a thumbs up and David was pretending to cheer him on. He smiled at them and rolled his eyes. He felt relieved that they were still there. He was worried they were going to show up and leave like his parents used to do. 

In grade school, Max was handpicked by his teacher to be in a Science Club, but it required him to stay after school. Luckily, Gwen would pick him up and take him home, but when the last tournament took place, Gwen was out of town and his father had to take him. 

He was so excited to show his father just how smart he was, but when it was time to start, his father was nowhere to be seen. He had to use some random lady's phone to call and get picked up. 

Hated science after that. If it weren't for Neil, he probably would be failing it. 

The lights dimmed down and Max focused back in on Space kid. 

“Oh, my sweet daughter…. If only there was a way to bring you back. Thou didn't deserve such a fate.” 

He picked up a prop cellphone and pretended to scroll through the contacts, “I know of someone… someone powerful…” He looked at the audience and spoke, “but is it worth the risk? Does my daughter mean that much to me that I would be willing to sell my soul to some dark magic?” 

He dramatically held his phone to his ear, “You bet I am.”

He lowered the phone and the people in the stage room began going crazy with all the buttons, lights and sounds. 

Max smoothly walked onto the stage, his wizard hat covering his face, “Did someone say dark magic?”

Space Kid looked over at Max and sighed, “Oh dark enchanter… My daughter died a few days ago but I saved her corpse. I thought maybe you could help me with it.”

Max stroked his long beard, “Bringing back the dead was something I used to do in the past… But I warn you-”

“-what is it? tell me oh wizard!”

“If you let me finish my sentence then I'll tell you..."

Space kid smiled and giggled, "Oh sorry."

Max held in a laugh, "Well, she might not come back the same.”

Space Kid stroked his pretend beard and looked over towards the coffin, “Do it anyway. I want my Juliet back.” 

"If you insist," Max said as he walked towards the coffin. He began reciting some Harry Potter spells, “Wingardiam something, something, revives leviosa something.” 

Space kid suppressed a giggle, turning away from the audience to stay in character.

The stage lights began to go crazy again and smoke began to appear. Nikki began to rise behind the coffin, stepping on a stool that was conveniently placed to make her look taller and more mystical, "I'm back!"

The curtains closed and the audience began to clap. Preston walked back up to the stage, with a smile that could barely fit on his face. 

Max took off his hat and beard, “Welp. That's all I have to do." He grabbed Nikki's hand and helped her off the stool. 

"Dude, you need to stop making me laugh, I'm gonna break character and it'll be your fault."

"Just be glad he didn't start singing, that would have been something," Nikki said as she adjusted her shoes.

Space Kid laughed, "I'm just glad you stuck to the script - kinda - this time"

Max smiled, "Yeah, I didn't want to mess it up for Preston. I mean, look at him," he pointed to the kid on stage, "He's practically beaming."

They all looked at Preston.

"Well, I'm gonna go fix myself up a bit, we have 5 minutes before the second act starts," Space kid walked off and joined Nerris and Harrison, who were organizing the props. 

Max also walked off stage and Nikki followed.

“That was good!” Neil exclaimed as he stood behind Max in the mirror. 

“Oh thanks, I didn't try,” Max replied with a smile, causing Neil to lightly punch his arm.

"Ow." 

“Are you leaving now? Since your part is over?” Nikki asked. 

Max shook his head, “No, I'm staying until the end. I'm not just gonna leave you two, plus, David wants to see the whole thing.”

Nikki smiled. She heard Preston call her back up on stage.

Max watched as Nikki ran back with Neil. He had his five minutes of fame and that was enough for him. He couldn't see himself perform in an entire act, let alone a full-on play. 

He made his way towards the front of the stage and sat near the edge, where no one could see him, but where he could get a decent view. 

The next hour and a half went by surprisingly smooth. Preston outdid himself and Max could tell he was bubbling with excitement. 

“Only one more act to go and then home stretch baby! AH, I'm so GREAT!”

Max looked at Nikki and Neil, “Don't they have to kiss in the next scene?”

“Yes!”

“You think they can pull it off?”

Preston nodded his head, “Of course I do!” he replied, “They're doing so well. I have no reason to believe they won't”

The scene ended and the curtains closed for a bit, giving time for all the characters to get off stage and make room for the next. 

Niel walked over to where Max was sitting, “I still look okay right?”

“Yeah you look good, you ready for you next scene?”

“Okay but like how good?” Neil asked ignoring the question.

“Good.”

“You're lying Max… this is serious I need to make sure I look great because I don't want people seeing me on stage looking like-”

“-Neil, you look so good that I don't have to even be playing the role of Juliet to kiss you.”

Neil facepalmed, “Goddammit Max.”

He winked, “You asked.”

Nikki came back with a handful of gummy bears, “Are you guys flirting without me?"

"You want in babe?" Max asked, looking up at her. 

"I mean if you insist," he replied as she sat down next to them. 

You want some?” she asked, extending her hand towards the two boys, revealing a bunch of colorful gummies. 

Max grabbed some and Neil shook his head. 

“You ready to kiss me next scene, Neil?” Nikki asked smiling and puckering up her lips.

“Yeah. If we don't make it awkward afterward then it shouldn't be too bad… 

“Nah don't worry. I don't care,” She turned towards Max, "I just hope you won't get jealous or anything."

Max looked over at her, "Me? Jealous? Please, I could kiss both of you if I wanted to."

Neil rolled his eyes, "But you won't tho."

"Says who?"

Neil smooshed his face between his hands, "You're right."

Nikki shook her head smiling and looked at the stage. 

She was nervous. She's never really kissed anyone before and this would technically be her first kiss but not really because it's fake. 

Neil, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. It was also his first kiss but what helped was that he was head over heels for Erin so this is nothing but an act for him. 

“Imagine catching feelings,” Max said as he removed Neil's hands from his face, “Couldn't be me.”

Preston directed everyone towards the stage again. 

Nikki and Neil made their way towards the stage, sending each other kissy faces, and Max sat back down in his corner. 

The stage was set and the curtains opened up. 

Max didn't expect to be this invested in a scene, but this was the moment he stayed for. He was ready to get some teasing material. 

He watched his two friends perform and he felt his phone vibrate.

Max furrowed his brows as he read the name on his phone. It was his father... again. He declined the call, knowing that he'll probably get yelled at for, but he wasn't gonna interrupt the play.

However, his phone rang again, and again, and on the third call, Max answered. Max rolled his eyes and got up, going backstage where no one could hear him.

He wondered what was so fucking important for his father to be calling him so much. 

“Hello?”

_“Why the hell did you not answer your fucking phone?”_

“I was-”

_"I didn't ask. Anyways, we won't be home for a few days."_

"Okay." he waited for a response, "Is that all?"

_"Oh and I should probably mention that your mom was a fucking idiot and overdosed this morning."_

Max didn't register what he had said. The ways his father told him made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Like overdosing was a routine thing.... it wasn't. "What do you mean she overdosed?"

_I mean... she overdosed... It's not that hard to understand. The nurse wanted me to call you since you are a minor and shit-"_

"-how did-"

_"-Don't fucking interrupt me."_

Max went quiet. 

_"This is a waste of my fucking time. Let me just get a nurse to explain this shit."_

Max heard voices on the other end of the line. He stared at the wood pattern on the floor as he waited for someone on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah."

_"Are you Maxwell R-"_

"Yes." 

_"Okay, well your dad wanted me to update you on your mom. So, let me just start by saying that she doesn't seem to be in good shape. She hasn't been responding to the meds, but we're being optimistic."_

Max didn't reply.

_"Hello-"_

"I'm here."

_"Oh, I know this isn't very good news love, but your mom is a pretty strong woman, so keep your chin up okay?"_

Max hung up. He wanted to throw his phone across the room. 'Strong woman'... his mom was the weakest piece of broken shit he'd ever met. 

Suicide. It was the first and only logical explanation he could think of. Max couldn't blame her for wanting out. It was smart. It was easy. Hell, he would have done it a long time ago if death didn't scare him so much. 

He wanted to call his dad back but he knew his dad wasn't going to answer.

He wasn't upset or scared... which scared him because his mom is on the verge of death, that _should_ fucking hurt. 

Should I tell Gwen and David? No. No, it's not their problem. They don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I would have the house to myself. But what would I eat? Is the food still off-limits? 

Max felt his heart start to race and his palms start to sweat. The idea that he might actually be left alone if his mom were to die...

He knew that he'll eventually have to tell them, but should he do it now or after dinner? He didn't want to ruin the night. Plus, the play isn't even over yet. It wouldn't make any sense to go down now and cause a scene, so he decided it was best to tell them after. Right?

But the more he thought about the situation, the more worried he got. His mom. As much as he hated his mom, he couldn't help but feel scared for her. 

He had a feeling of unease in his stomach. He put his phone away and sat down behind the stage. He was probably overthinking the situation. Everything would be fine. 

The sound of clapping and cheering pulled him back into his reality. He didn't realize the play was over. It had felt like it had been two seconds since he hung up the phone. 

As soon as the final curtains closed, Nikki stepped off the stage with Preston. 

“I wasn't expecting people to enjoy it this much!” Nikki exclaimed as she pulled her hair back up into her ponytails, “That was cool!”

Preston wiped away tears of happiness, “I know! This is amazing! My big debut! Ah! A success!”

Nikki laughed and patted his back, “I'll catch you on Broadway one day.”

“Oh, you know it, baby!” 

“I'll see you around,” Nikki said as she walked towards her bag. She saw Max getting his things ready to leave. 

“Max! Did you like it?”

Max looked up and nodded, “Yeah, you did great.”

“Thanks, I'm surprised people enjoyed it, can you believe it! Preston really pulled it off!”

Max wasn't in the mood to stay and chat, he had other things on his mind, “Yeah nice-”

“-The look on the audience face-”

“Hey, look, I'll see you tomorrow, what time should I stop by?”

Nikki furrowed her brows in confusion, “Uh it doesn't matter - I'm by myself this weekend-”

Max got up and pulled his book bag over his shoulder, “-Cool I'll be there around noon. I'll just text Neil and we'll go together. See ya.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I have to do something, but I'll text you.”

“oh okay?”

Nikki was left standing alone with her stuff still on the floor. She went to pick them up and saw Neil approaching. 

Neil raised an eyebrow, “He's in a hurry,” he said, pointing to the door Max exited from, "You think he's okay?"

“I'm not gonna pry.”

"He's Max, whatever it is, he probably has it under control."

Wrong. Max felt like the world was slipping through his fingers. He knew none of this was his fault, but the idea that his mom was "unresponsive" made his stomach turn. 

Max felt bad for ditching his friend so suddenly, but he changed his mind about telling David and Gwen later. He had to tell them this now. His parents were going to be gone a while and he wasn't going to be left alone but himself. 

Well, he was, but he didn't want to… 

He made his way around the reuniting parents and children. Listening to the "you did amazing!" and "I'm so proud!" being thrown around. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He spotted the two adults he was looking for standing by the entrance laughing about something on David's phone. He walked up to them. 

Gwen smiled, “Max you were great out there!”

“Yeah,” David cut in, “The entire performance was better than I expected it to be.”

“It was worth coming. We're so proud.”

Max looked up at Gwen and David, “Thanks.” Before they could continue the conversation, he spoke, “But before you start the 'Max you were amazing' speech, I need to tell you guys something.”

“Shoot,” Gwen said as she dug around her purse for the car keys. 

Max looked around, “Can we go somewhere… like, not in public?”

David furrowed her brows and looked at Gwen, “Yeah... Let's go to the car.”

He opened the door and noticed Max fidget with his hands inside his hoodie pocket, a nervous tick that he picked up on over the years. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked beside him. 

“You okay?”

Max didn't reply and David grew concerned.

Gwen unlocked the car and they all made their way inside. She sat behind the steering wheel and turned in her seat to face Max, who was putting his seatbelt on. 

“So what's up? Everything's all right?”

Max looked at the two adults in the front seat and felt bad for having potentially ruined the night. He kept fumbling his hands around in his pocket, rolled his eyes, and sighed, “My mom is in the hospital because she overdosed on her meds.” 

There. he said it. And it wasn't as bad as he thought it was gonna be. 

David was taken aback. He didn't know what to say to that.

Gwen spoke first, “Wait who told you? Is she okay?”

“My dad. He called me and- well, he didn't even talk to me, he gave the phone to the nurse. She's okay-ish.”

“Are you okay?” David asked.

“It's whatever.” Max took a breath. He had to ask them if they could let him stay with them. He didn't want to be by himself in his house, it's eerie and creepy. He wanted to stay with Gwen and David. They act like better parents anyways… but would they even want him there?

“Do you wanna go visit her?”

“Fuck no," he quickly responded. He didn't want to go, he hated hospitals. He's only ever been admitted once, but that was a long time ago. People die there… and that scared the shit out of him. 

David hummed in thought, “Well, you're welcomed to stay with us if you like until your parents get back home.”

Max looked at David, “Seriously? You'll let me stay?”

“Don't be ridiculous Max, we aren't going to leave you alone… That's dangerous.”

“I can handle myself pretty fucking good but I mean if you insist.” Max tried to act indifferent to the situation but he couldn't help but smile. 

The two adults turned around in their seats, smirking at one another.

“Are you sure you don't want to go see her?” Gwen asked again, starting up the car. 

Max shook his head. 

Gwen nodded, “Okay. Well, you guys still down to eat?”

David and Max unanimously nodded.

“Where to?” she asked as she pulled out her phone for the GPS. 

David placed his fingers to his chin in thought, “Wanna go get sushi?”

Max furrowed his brows, “I've never had sushi-”

“-You what?!?” Gwen looked at Max from the rearview mirror, “You've never had sushi before?!”

Max shook his head, “No I don't go out much.”

Gwen smiled, “Well… Sushi it is! Oh, and then later we can stop by Walmart to buy bed sheets for Max.”

Max looked at Gwen, “You don't have to I'll sleep on the couch-”

“-No, we have a guest room you can sleep in. We just need to buy a mattress cover and blankets for it since the last one ripped.”

“It ripped?” Max asked as he planned his next joke, “Damn what were you two doing on it?”

David facepalmed, “Gosh darn it, Max.”

Max leaned back into his seat and stared at the passing buildings as the car started to move. He wasn't hungry, but he was looking forward to staying with David and Gwen for a while. His mom was probably going to be okay. He kept telling himself that people overdose all the time and they usually come out okay. Maybe this is what his family needed to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North Carolina weather is as unstable as my mental health, I swear it's ridiculous. How did we go from some nice beautiful weather to a fucking tornado? America EXPLAIN! If you do live near areas with unpredictable weather patterns... stay safe!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, Happy reads my little shits! <3 I'll see you all in the next chapter! WhichWillProabablyBeInTheNextFourWeeksHaHaISwearImTrying XD


	18. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your little gremlin hands before I come over there and wash them for you

“How many?”

“Three please.”

“Follow me.” 

The place was dark inside, the only light source was coming from some hibachi grills and the overhead lights above each table. There were people seated all around and the food that they passed on the way to their table made Maxs' mouth water. It's only rarely he finds himself inside a restaurant. 

“This looks nice,” Gwen commented as she inspected the painting on the windows while sliding into the booth that the waitress lead them to."

The waitress introduced herself. Her name was Abby, and she looked relatively young. Gwen thought she was a high schooler until she saw the local university logo stamped on her nametag. She took their drink order, gave them three copies of the menu, and left.

“I booked the reservation on our way here. Figured we could skip the wait.” David held his phone up and smiled his usual cheesy smile.

Gwen eyed the menu and sighed, “I want everything, but like I've stated multiple times: I don't have that entire menu money.”

Max snickered, “Ahaa, imagine being broke… Literally me.”

“Don't worry guys,” David said, “I'm paying tonight. Order whatever you guys want.”

Gwen looked over at David in shock, “Shut up. You're serious?”

He nodded. 

“Say sike right now,” Max said. 

“Nope. I'm 100% serious. Order whatever you guys want. You all deserve it!” He looked at Gwen, “You got a new job!”

“Yeah,” Max said, “Who would have thought you'd get one!”

David laughed and turned to Max, “And you Max,”

Max raised an eyebrow, “What? I don't do anything.”

“You just stepped out of your comfort zone and performed in a play, not everyone dares to do that.”

"I was more forced than anything. Nikki just signed me up."

"Either way, you went through with it." 

Max nodded and looked around the restaurant and saw all types of different people and families. He liked it when David and Gwen praised him but wants to know what it would feel like to have his own parents do it. 

He recalled the phone call. He felt his heart drop slightly when he realized that he might not ever get a chance to know if his mom ended up dying. He overheard another table celebrating a birthday and saw another making a toast. His mind drifted into a different reality, one where he didn't need Gwen or David to make him feel better because his parents would take care of him. He imagined himself sitting at one of those tables, eating off of his dad's plate while his mom smiled and laughed. 

"What's gonna happen if-?"

David looked up from the menu, "If what?"

Max looked at his menu and shook his head, "Nothing, nevermind."

David could tell that Max had a lot on his mind, hell, he always has a lot on his mind. Something inside him told him that the question has something to do about his mom, but he let it go. 

“We all ready to order?” Gwen asked. 

Max heard his stomach growl and he dramatically laid his head on his hands, “I'm starving.”

“We know Max,” Gwen said as she watched Max lay on the table.

“I'm gonna die.”

“No, you're not Max”

“Feed meeee.”

David chucked, “Food’ll be here soon.”

“Oh Max,” Gwen asked, “What else did your dad say about your mom? Do you know when they’re coming back?”

David looked at Gwen. 

“Oh, I don't know.” Max didn’t want to talk about his mom, mostly because he didn't know how or what to feel about the situation.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see her? it wouldn't hurt to go and see if she's okay, get it off your mind for a bit."

"I don't want to," Max replied a bit too quickly.

"Why not?" David asked. He took the chance to ask the question.

Max looked at David and stuck his hands in his pocket again. He shrugged and took a slow breath. 

"Okay, we can talk about this later," Gwen suggested. She noted how unready he was to talk about it and she didn't want to risk causing a scene in a restaurant. 

"I don't care,” he said as he played with the fork on the table.

David dropped his gaze off of Gwen and observed Max. He knew that Max didn't like talking about his parents. He would rather joke about it or avoid it rather than discuss it. Which isn’t always a good thing. David knew that right now wasn’t the time or the place to talk about it. So he kept his mouth shut. 

Max played with the straw wrapper from his drink. He was glad that they didn't push him. He just wanted to take his mind off of the impending uncertainty with food.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. They all enjoyed their time with each other and time went flying by. After what felt to Max like five minutes, they began walking towards their car ready to go back home. Gwen grabbed him by his arm and walked next to him, messing with his hair as Max laughed and dragged her along next to him. David placed all the leftover boxes into the backseat and sat in the passenger seat.

"Aw fuck you!" Gwen called out as she let go of Max, "Guess I'm driving."

The car was cold and Max sat down and tucked his hands in his pockets, trying not to shivering so much. It was the end of Fall and the beginning of Winter, and the temperature dropped significantly. 

David mentioned going to Walmart before heading back to pick up some bedsheets. The drive to Walmart was comfortable, it had gotten dark out and Max liked looking at the passing city. It was illuminated by windows and street lights. People were outside walking and drinking. Not a care in the world. 

The store was practically empty, which was weird given it was one of the main stores in town. They walked in and went straight to the bedding area. 

“So what color goes well with the room?” Gwen asked David as she scanned the different sizes and colors. 

“Um, the room is off-white at the moment… so it can be whatever color,” He turned to Max, “What color you want?”

Max felt weird choosing things for a room that wasn't his and was never going to be his, “Just... get white.”

Gwen scrunched up her nose, “That's boring. Choose a color you want, sweetie.”

“But it's not my room-”

“So? You'll be staying in it for who knows how long. Sleep in a color or design you want,” she says pointing at the shelves. 

Max looked around, he didn't know what to pick. His parents had bought him a bluish-grey bed sheet for his bed, but he didn't want the same colors in the new room. He wanted something completely different.

“These are cool,” Max said as he picked up a spread.

It was a soft grey color with white lines over it. He liked the simplicity of it and it wasn't too dark or too bright of a color. It would go well with the atmosphere of the room and Max could already envision how he was going to organize the pillows. 

David looks at it and nodded his head, “Ooh, I like it!”

“That's actually really nice…” Gwen says as she looks at the same design on the shelf, “Take it if you want.”

Max opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He simply grabbed it and tossed it into the cart. 

The room itself was pretty big, or at least big enough for Max to have his privacy and not be so confined. He breathed in the familiar and comforting smell of the house as he walked in. He noticed that the room was a bit bigger than his own room. It had a bookshelf filled with a bunch of old books and the bed was against a wall. Beside the window was a small desk with an outlet. 

“You'll be sleeping here so consider this you're new room!” David exclaimed as he extended his arms.

Max looked around. It was clean. It was vibrant. His old room was filled with blues and gloomy colors whereas this one was full of life. 

David undid the bed and began replacing the bedsheets with the new one. He took the old sheets downstairs and came back up with a bag of chips in hand, he extended it out towards Max, but the kid simply shook his head. 

Gwen laid down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, “Wow it even feels nice.”

Max felt the blanket between his fingers.

Gwen noticed Max's discomfort, “What’s wrong?” 

Max shook his head and set his book bag down next to the door. He didn't know what to do, should he sit down on the bed or on the chair? Where does he put all his stuff? Was he allowed to bring his stuff? He can't sleep if he doesn't have-

“You haven’t said a word since we go here,” David replied, adding on to Gwen's comment, “Do you not like the room?”

“No!” Far from it, he loved the room. It was cozy and smelled a lot better than the room he has at his house, “No, I like the room… a lot actually…”

“I’m glad because you’ll be sleeping here regardless of if you like it or not,” Gwen said as she sat up. 

“Hey, weren't we going to go see your new office today?” Max asked, looking up at David, who was sitting, or rather leaning against, the bedside drawer. He was desperately trying to change the subject. 

David looked at Gwen and back to Max, “Well, yeah but-”

“-I ruined your plans didn't I?” Max didn't mean to say that out loud. 

Gwen was taken aback, why this shift in tone? “Whoaa, what are you talking about Max?”

Max didn't want to talk. He played it off, “David said you were supposed to go to your office after the play. I kinda… ruined it.”

Gwen furrowed her brows, “It's not your fault.” 

Max played with the straps of his hoodie and nodded. 

Gwen reached over and cupped Max’s face with one hand, causing him so lean back and turn his face away, “Hm, something is on your mind… care to share?” 

Damn Gwen for being so observant. It's almost like she has a degree in this or something. Max hated how good they both were at reading him. It was almost like they’ve known him forever. He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good," he got up and pulled up his pants, which were getting looser and looser by the day, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

David watched as Max left the room. He looked at Gwen and raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s just scared,” Gwen said softly.

David agreed, "His parents have us as emergency contacts, so we'll probably be getting a call soon."

"I sure hope so. I don't know what would happen if his fucking dad decided to give up on him."

"He could stay with us... right?" David asked Gwen.

Gwen looked up, "Yeah. We both have jobs, we have income, we have stability, and I don't plan on moving out any time soon. Besides, He's 16, in two years he's off to college or getting his first job." 

David laughed, "Ew. we're old."

Gwen smiled at him, "Next thing we know Max is gonna have to take care of us!"

David looked at her, "Us?"

She furrowed her brows at him and then blushed at the realization, "I- No- like- Like, I wasn't-"

"Who knows, maybe we'll grow old together! I wouldn't mind growing old with you." David said as he sat down next to Gwen.

Gwen blushed and punched his shoulder softly, "We spend a lot of time together! I just said it-"

"Relaxxxx," David giggled as he hugged her, "I'm just messing."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Gwen giggled back. 

David let her go and went out into the hall, “ Anyways, I’m gonna go ask him if he wants to go get things from his house.” 

Gwen was left sitting there. She didn't like David did she? No, no of course not. That's silly. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror on top of the dresser, "Get it together Gwen," She said to herself quietly, "I don't like David. I don't like how sweet he is, or how cute he looks when he's focused on his work, or how hot he-" Gwen felt herself blush, "Shit."

Downstairs, Max was leaned against the kitchen counter scrolling through his phone and drinking a glass of water. He didn’t notice David walk up behind him and he jumped, “Fucksorryiforgottoaskif-”

“Woah,” David held his arms up, “It’s just me. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to run by your house to get some things.”

“Oh, yeah. Actually, I was gonna ask if you could… please.”

David noticed Max was being a lot less, Max, that he usually is. It was off-putting, to say the least, but understandable. He just found out his mom is in the hospital. It's not the greatest news in the world. 

David lead max back into the car and drove down the street, parking in the empty driveway.

"You need help?"

Max shook his head, "Nah, I'm not taking much. Just clothes, my laptop, and shit like that."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Back at the house, Gwen went into the kitchen and began making some tea. She placed out some homemade gingersnaps that she made and waited for the two boys to get back. She heard the door unlock and she watched Max make his way back upstairs with his stuff. 

"It's been forever since I've last seen you!" 

"I know!" David said, "I've missed you!" He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a cookie, "Ohh, I forgot you made these."

"No one notices me around here. I'm underappreciated." 

David poured three cups of tea, "You? Underappreciated? I don't think that's possible, you're too funny to not be noticed."

"You're right, you all would die without me."

Max came into the kitchen and smiled, "Everything is organized and set upstairs."

"Cool! Come sit." Gwen held out her hand towards a chair. 

"Any plans for tomorrow?" David asked to no one in particular.

"I might see Nikki and Neil tomorrow." 

Gwen nodded, "Cool, what you guys have planned?"

"Nikki's home alone so we're just gonna crash in her house."

David raised an eyebrow, "Home alone? Interesting."

"No, it's not like that," Max replied, "Neil's gonna be there too."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

Max shook his head, "Nah."

Gwen smiled, "Ew this one time, I was in high school and this girl had invited me over to her house for a slumber party. Me being me, a socially awkward teenage girl, agreed to go because I had thought it was just gonna be a fun girls night or whatever."

"What happened? I'm guessing... not a girls night?" David asked with a wink.

Gwen blushed, "No, No, We all ended up getting high out of our minds. We watched a movie and I couldn't tell you what that shit was about. My mom picked me up the next day and I was still flying. My dad saw me and he knew exactly what the fuck was up and he got so mad." Gwen laughed, "I probably shouldn't be telling this story but it just came to me," she turned to Max and pointed a finger at me, "Don't be like me. At all."

Max laughed, "Okay, I'll text them and let them know we'll make brownies instead."

David chuckled, "I also have stories but those are for another day."

"Why?" Max asked, "I'm intrigued."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm not trying to give you ideas."

Max chuckled, "Me? Noooo I would never." He looked at the two adults and smiled innocently. 

"Little shit."

"So what exactly are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" David asked.

“I'm going to help her dye her hair.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “She needs help dying her hair? Doesn't she do it all the time?”

“well yeah-”

“She just needs your ‘help’ this time?” she said as she finger quoted and winked. 

Max rolled his eyes, “No it's not like that! I already said that Neil is coming too.”

“I'm telling you, it's okay if you like her sweetie, she seems sweet-”

“-I don't like her,” Max said.

“What about Neil? I wouldn't care if you like the guy-”

“-damn it, Gwen.” Max facepalmed, “What about you and David hm?” he turned the tables and smirked when he saw Gwen and David freeze. 

Gwen got up, “Okay you little shit-”

“Gwen and I are just really close friends,” David said as he awkwardly looked over towards Gwen, who was blushing, yet again.

“Yeah. What he said.” 

Max nodded his head, “If you guys say so…" Max got up from the table and placed his cup in the sink, "I'm gonna head upstairs, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

“Good night Max,” David said as he also got up, taking Gwen's cup tp the sink as well, “I forgot to mention, there are T-shirts and pants in the dresser.”

“You guys just have that in the guest room?”

“Yeah, you never know who might need them, they're clean.”

“Surprising, considering you rarely have guests.”

“okay-”

“Go to sleep Max before we end up hurting your feelings,” Gwen said, “Sweet dreams you little shit.”

Max smiled, “Thank you guys for...” He pointed towards the stairs, "...letting me stay..."

"Of course, we weren't going to abandon you." Gwen replied as she turned off the living room lights, "Now, shoo, go to bed."

Max quickly hugged Gwen, resulting in her kissing his forehead, and David, before going upstairs. 

"He's an idiot," Gwen said as soon as she heard the door from his room shut.

"But he's _our_ idiot," David replied, putting his arm around her, causing Gwen to blush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, hasn't it... WELP... at least we got some Gwenvid!
> 
> How have you all been? I might just be uploading once a month at the rate I'm going ahaaaaa.... but don't worry I won't fail you guys. 
> 
> I actually have more time on my hands due to this COVID-19 pandemic. My university kicked us all out and now I'm 100% online. *sigh*... Can someone explain to me why people are buying toilet paper? I get hand sanitizer but TP... really? It's getting ridiculous. I hope you guys are washing your hands and keeping yourself safe! How bad is it over where you guys are at? Are your schools canceled as well? 
> 
> Actually, wanna know what is canceled? 2020.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all in the next one soon my little shits! Happy reads! <3


	19. A Completely Platonic Night with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, get comfortable guys cuz you're in for a wild ride... ahaaaaaaa

“Mom, where did you leave the hair dye?”

Nikki was on the bathroom floor, rummaging under the sink with her phone on speaker. She was planning on getting herself ready and fixed up that weekend since she's been so busy with the play. But now that that's over, she needs to update her hair. She can't do that if she doesn't' have the supplies though. 

“It should be under the bathroom sink, baby. Did you check in my bathroom? That's where I left it.” Her mother's voice sounded distant. 

“No, it's not there.” She sat back and eyed an empty bottle of bleach activator with an empty box of hair dye next to it. “Did you use the one on the left?” she asked as she held up an empty bottle.

“Yeah.”

“Nooo, that was the bit I saved for today, I told you to-”

“-I did! I saved you a little, baby, now I have to go, buy more if you need to.”

“Wait I don't-” she was cut off by the sound of the line ending, “-have a car...” 

She looked at the bottle and angrily threw it into the trash. “DAMN IT.” She was mad. Her mom didn’t save her one bit and she didn’t have a way to get more. How the hell was she going to dye her hair if there is no dye, to begin with? She had told her mom to spare her a bit, she even left her a note on the fridge. How the hell could she be that inconsiderate? 

“Fucking bitch,” she mumbled to herself, getting up from the floor, “Didn’t save a damn thing you fucking whore.”

She groaned as she made her way to her room. She threw herself on her bed and scrolled through her phone. She needed to find someone to take her to the store. She scrolled through her phone and texted in the group chat:

(9:30 am) “Hey, who’s mom wants to take me to the store real quick?”

Now she waits. She stared at her popcorn roof and traced the bumps in the air with her finger. She rolled over and felt her phone vibrate.

_(9:31 am) Max: For?_  
_(9:31) Hair dye. My mom stole all of mine_  
_(9:32 am) Neil: Why are you up so earlyyyyyyyyyyyy_  
_(9:32 am) Max: I was awoken. Trust me, I would still be in bed if I had a choice._  
_(9:33 am) Neil: :P_

Nikki sat up and looked in her mirror. She was still in her grey pajamas and her hair was a mess. Her roots were becoming extremely noticeable and it was pissing her off. She grabbed a hair tie that was hanging around her doorknob and tied up her hair. 

It has been an hour since she had woken up and she was starving, but her mom left her without any food so she was going to have to make food. Or… she could wait until her friends came over and they can all make something together.

_(9:35) How are y’alls cooking skills?_  
_(9:35) Max: Why?_  
_(9:35) bc I'm hungry and I thought we could make food_  
_(9:35) Neil: and burn the house down? :D_  
_(9:36) Max: :D_  
_(9:36) Yes :D_  
_(9:36) Max: I’ll be there in a few, my driver’s getting ready._  
_(9:36) Oooo where’s your mom going?_  
_(9:36) Max: IDK she’s going somewhere and it’s taking her forever._  
_(3:36) I see, well can you ask her if she can take me to get some hair dye? Plz? Plz?_  
_(9:37) Max: Yeah_

Max took a sip of his coffee. He was sitting at the table waiting for Gwen to get out of the shower. She and David were going to her new office to pick up some files and Max didn’t feel like going. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her new office, but he wanted to hold it off for a bit since the idea of her leaving was still pretty fresh in his head. He had too much going on up there and he wasn't ready to come to terms with it just yet. 

Gwen stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and set it down next to Max.

“Finally!” He handed her a napkin with one of last night's cookies.

“Oh shut up,” She said as she went back into the kitchen. She grabbed the pan and a few eggs from the fridge, “You want eggs?”

Max looked up and shook his head, “oh no I’m good, thanks.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “You sure? It won’t take long to make. You gotta eat something sweetie,”

“No, I’m-”

“Alright, two eggs it is!”

David entered the kitchen and placed his jacket on the desk, “Good Morning!” 

“Hey, David.”

“Gwen!” David continued as he hugged her from behind.

“Good morning David,” Gwen said, not looking up from her pan, “I'm making eggs.”

“Sounds good, you need help with anything?” He asked, still hugging her. 

Gwen shook her head, "Eggs aren't that hard to fuck up."

David chuckled and sat down next to Max, stealing Gwen's coffee from the table. “You sleep well?”

Max pulled away smiling, “Yeah.” 

“Good, I was worried you weren't going to feel at home.”

Max furrowed his brows. Why would he think that? This place was more of a home than his actual home. He didn't reply and instead bit into his cookie. 

“Anyways, why did you wake me up early?” David asked.

“Because I have to drop Max off at his friend's house and then pick up some paperwork and then I wanted to go get groceries and-”

“-So we're running errands today?” David asked, cutting her off. 

She smiled and nodded her head.

“Okay! I have nothing better to do.” David grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and set it in front of Max. He handed him his silverware and sat down beside him. 

Gwen soon joined in with two more plates.

"Hey Gwen," Max asked, "You think we could pick up some hair dye? Nikki needs some."

Gwen nodded, “Oh yeah, you all can go grocery shopping with us.”

“Are you sure-”

David smiled, “Actually, you guys can go, I'm gonna stay behind and go get some furniture from Ikea.”

“Furniture for what?” Max asked as he drank the rest of his coffee.

“The rooms, it's all pretty old so a renovation wouldn't hurt. Also, the house is still pretty empty.”

“So you aren't coming with me to run errands?”

“Of course I am! Just...not grocery shopping." He smiled sheepishly. David hated going grocery shopping, if you asked him, it was one of the most boring tasks you could make him do. "You can drop them off and pick me up after.”

“Oh okay. Sounds good,” She turned towards Max, “I'm assuming I'm also picking up your other friend? Neil?”

Max looked up and nodded, “Yeah… If you don't mind.”

“Not at all, tell him we'll be there in an hour, so finish your food and we'll get going.” She set a plate of eggs in front of him and Max began eating. 

David looked over at Max and took a breath if he was going to say anything, he was going to have to say it now. “Max, I called your dad last night.”

Max almost choked, “You what?”

“Max its-”

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” Max didn't mean to come off that aggressive but he was caught off guard.

“Well if you listen and stop jumping to conclusions I'll tell you, I got a voicemail from the hospital telling me to call and get updates on your mom, since Gwen and I are your emergency contacts, and requested to file a notice saying that you'll be staying with us.”

“Okay… So how the hell did that lead to my father?”

“The nurse passed the phone over to notify him. He says your mom isn't doing any better but he's glad you are with us now.”

“He didn't say that you fucking liar,” he mumbled as he played with some eggs on his plate.

“Max, language,” Gwen said from the kitchen.

David ran his hand through his hair and smiled, “Look, I know that your dad isn’t the best...”

Max didn't reply, he didn't even look up from his plate of food.

He sighed, “...but we’re always here to talk.”

“I don’t need to talk.”

David smiled, “I didn’t say you had to Max. He passed the phone back to the nurse and she was wondering if you planned on going to see her-"

"-no."

"All I'm saying that going to visit your mom could help you-”

“-He didn't say anything else?” Max asked, looking up at David. He was getting tired of this bullshit. What part of, 'I don't want to see my mom' do they not understand?

“That was it, I only talked to him for a second before he hung up. But, at least he knows you're here.”

Max looked up from his plate, “Can we go now? Neils waiting to get picked up.”

Gwen nodded and grabbed the plates, “Yeah, get your stuff.”

Max excused himself from the table and went upstairs.

David sighed, “I probably shouldn't have started that conversation the way I did.”

Gwen shrugged, “You need to stop tiptoeing around him, he's not broken glass you know.”

“That's true, but I don't want to just spring the topic up out of nowhere.”

Gwen smiled, “But you're not. He knows damn well he's avoiding the topic. Being able to confront them is important. The time will come sooner or later."

_(10:58 am) Nerd: want me to walk over?_  
_(10:58 am) actually yeah. I forgot you lived around the corner._  
_(10:58 am) Weirdo: want me to walk over too?_  
_(10:59 am) Nah, we’ll come to get you, you’re closer to the neighborhood exit_  
_(11:00) Weirdo: oh say less_

Max made his way back downstairs, thinking about what David had told him. If his mom wasn't getting better, then going to see her would be a waste of his time. What if he went and she dies while he's there? He felt a chill run down his spine. Why the fuck would David even mention that to him? He shook the thoughts out of his mind and skipped the last step on the stairs, “Neil's coming over.”

David smiled and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. 

Neil smiled as Max opened the door. “Why the fuck did you look so cheery?”

“Cuz I'm finally out of the house… My mom was driving me insane.”

Max stepped aside and Neil walked in, waving towards Gwen and David, “Good morning Mr. Addair and Ms. Baile”

“Morning Neil,” David replied as he got up from the table, “Hungry?”

Neil politely declined and walked with Max towards the kitchen. 

Neil looked around and noticed the house was big but relatively small at the same time. Compared to his and Nikki's house, it felt cozy but empty at the same time. It was probably all the missing furniture that Neil noticed. There was one long couch in the living room that was by the entrance and as you kept going, you were met with a small brown table. There were some boxes near the stairwell.

“What are those?” Neil asked, pointing to them. 

Max shrugged, “I have no fucking clue, I got here yesterday.”

Gwen grabbed her purse and opened the door, “Let's go boys.”

Picking up Nikki took longer than expected, mostly because Nikki wasn't even ready when Gwen pulled up. 

She didn't like how anything was looking on her. Her hair was a mess, her overalls were lopsided and her sneakers didn't match her outfit. She looked around for other clothes to wear but everything she put on was another outfit she hated. She threw the towel the second she got Max's text. 

“Welp,” she said to herself as she combed her hair, “Fuck it.” She grabbed her jacket and left. 

“What took you so long?” Max asked as he unlocked the backdoor so Nikki could get in.

“Everything I have just sucks.”

“What do you mean?” Neil asked, scooting over to give her space to sit. 

“Like literally everything I do, I hate. I hate the way my hair looks, the way my clothes look... it's just not my day today,” She looked at Gwen, “Morning Max's mom.”

Gwen let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I hate those days too. It's like everything looks disgusting and you feel disgusting… It's…” Gwen thought of another word to replace “shitty” with but she was drawing a blank. 

“Shitty?” Max said, wondering if that's the word Gwen was looking for. 

“Yeah.”

“And I'm sorry for having to take me to the store, I just panicked when I saw my mom used up all the hair dye.”

“No worries sweetie, I have to go grocery shopping so I'm just dragging you along with me.”

“What if you leave your hair it's natural color?” Neil asked as he picked up a curl that fell from her shoulder. 

“I'll have to grow it out and that's gonna take some time. My track practice starts back up on Monday so I'm not about to go back looking like crap.”

“How many sports do you do?” Gwen asked as she brought the car to a park. They had made it to the local Walmart. 

“I do sports all year round. Indoor Track, Tennis, outdoor track and Cross country in the summer, that ones' my favorite.”

“Why? What's so fun about running in the middle of the woods?” Max asked.

“Running in the middle of the woods stupid! Easy, next question.”

Max smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Meet me here in thirty,” Gwen told the three teens as she walked into the produce aisle. 

They nodded and went their separate ways. 

Nikki dragged them towards the cosmetic section of the store. It was bright and everything looked essentially the same. 

Max stepped in front of a row of Mascaras and raised an eyebrow, “Why are there so many of them? Don't they all do the same thing?”

Nikki laughed, “No, they're different. They do different things to your eyes,” She pointed to one, “This one makes them look longer,” then pointed to another one, “and this one makes them look fuller.”

“And if you want them to do both?”

“You buy one that does both.”

Max looked up and turned to Neil, “Girls are complicated.”

Nikki found her hair dye and quickly grabbed it. She was surprised she had found it so quickly. Her mom would have to drive her to different beauty supply shops to find it. 

“How come you choose green?” Neil asked as he walked towards Nikki, who was still reading the box. 

“It's a cute color.” 

“But so is pink.”

“Yeah but green is more earthy and vibrant, it reminds me of a forest or a calm ocean. Besides, pink sucks ass.”

“She's right,” Max called out from the other aisle he had wandered over to. He was looking at the different color eye shadows and brushes.

Neil laughed and went around to join him. The three spent the next hour or so wandering around, looking at art supplies and snacks. 

The ride back to Nikki’s place was quiet. It’s not like they could talk about what they usually talk about around adults anyways. Gwen tried making small talk but she got the hint and instead, played music on the radio.

Gwen pulled up into the driveway and Nikki and Neil stepped out and ran towards the front door, leaving Max and Gwen in the car.

“Okay, text me if you plan on staying the night or before you head out so I can pick you up if you plan on coming back home, I don’t want you walking in the dark. People are sick these days.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to not get sex trafficked.”

“I’m serious.”

Max looked up at Gwen, “Relax. I’ll text.”

Gwen smiled, “You better.”

Max hopped out and gestured her goodbye, catching up with Nikki and Neil who were waiting for him at the door. 

The house hasn’t changed since the last time the two boys were over. The only difference is the number of shoes that were sitting near the bottom step of the staircase. Aside from that, the house still felt cozy.

“I'm gonna go upstairs so change, you guys can come up.” Nikki led them upstairs and into her room. 

“We can wait outside-”

“-Oh no, don’t worry, I’m not changing here. There’s a bathroom across the hall.”

“I see,” Neil said as he entered the room and sat down on her bed.

“I’ll call you guys over in a sec, don’t do anything too crazy now. I sleep there you know.”

“Damnit!” Max said as he hugged Neil from behind, “Maybe next time.”

Neil tugged his hoodie, choking him, “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

Max sat up and looked around the room. He noticed pictures of Nikki and her mom propped against her mirror. They looked identical. It could have just been the color of their hair, but they both had this look on their face that screamed chaos. Max thought it was funny, seeing parents next to their kids. There was always something that connected them. 

“Do you look like your mom or your dad?” Max asked.

Neil looked up at Max, “I think I look more like my dad but act more like my mom. You?”

Max wished he could truthfully answer that question, “I don't know.”

“How do you not know? You live with both!”

“So? That doesn't mean-”

“-What are you two going on about?” Nikki asked as she walked back into her room, “You guys can come into the bathroom now.”

Max and Neil followed her.

“He asked me who I resemble more.”

“Oh.”

“It's cuz I saw the picture of you and your mom together and you look identical,” Max said.

She looked over towards her room, “I guess.” Nikki looked at Max from the mirror, “Anyways, who did you say you look like more?”

“Neither of them.”

“Unless you’re adopted, that’s impossible,” Neil said as he played with the bleach bottle sitting on the bathroom counter, he was sitting on the toilet seat. “Can I mix the bleach?”

“Mix away,” Nikki replied.

Max shrugged, “I hate both of them.”

“Just because you hate them doesn’t mean the genetics aren’t still there,” Nikki said as she parted and combed her hair, “You just look like them. Doesn’t mean you are them.”

Max changed the subject, “Why do you need so much bleach? It’s just the roots.” He pointed out as he watched Neil mix a ton of bleach and activator.

Nikki laughed, “My hair is dark brown- almost black. If I don’t bleach it then it won’t pick up the color.”

“So you’re just dying the roots?”

“Everything, It'll look uneven if I just dye the roots, the color is fading, see?” She held up some hair and Max noticed it was a bit washed out. 

The three spent the rest of their afternoon playing around with Nikki's hair dye and getting amazed by the results. Max thought they'd be high after a while since they've been inhaling all that bleach and dye scent but all he got was a mild headache.

Aside from that, Nikki looked like Nikki again and it was great! 

At around 6 pm, the three were laying down on the carpet in the center of the living room. They had spent the rest of the afternoon making grilled cheese sandwiches, which came out a little burnt but Neil claimed it was just extra crispy, and painting with some of the acrylic paint they got from Walmart. 

“What now?” Nikki asked as she set the canvases out to dry.

“You got anything to drink?” Neil asked.

“You got the good stuff?” Max asked with a smirk, “I wouldn’t mind a glass or two.”

Nikki smiled the same smirk, “Oh please… my mom lures in men with a fifth of Vodka... you already know we got the good stuff. The expensive ones too.”

Neil looked at them both, a bit confused as to what was going on. All he wanted was a glass of apple juice. "What are you guys talking about?"

Max chuckled, "Dude... we're talking about that." he pointed towards a section in the kitchen that looked like a small bar. 

Neil gasped, “You guys wouldn't.”

Max looked at Nikki, “Say we won't.”

Nikki got up and walked towards the small alcohol stand near the kitchen, “Which one?”

“Stop, guys we aren't supposed to-”

“Oh shut up,” Max said. He looked at the row of drinks sitting at the top of the cabinets, “What are we gonna tell our kids when they ask us what stupid teenage thing we did? That we were too pussy to break the rules? We're almost seventeen, what's the harm?”

Neil looked at Max and shook his head, “My mom would kill me before the alcohol does.” 

“So stay the night,” Nikki said surprising herself. She knew that underage drinking wasn't something that she should partake in… But temptations were there and it's not like people follow that rule anyway. 

“Nikki… You're not serious,” Neil said as he crossed his arms. Neil knew that they were entering risky territory. If anyone found them they would get into some deep shit. He got up and joined them, looking at all the alcohol bottles that Nikkis' mom had. 

Nikki looked at Max, who was staring at her with complete fascination. She knew Max would take it and not say shit, but would Neil? “Would you snitch on us if we drink a bit, Neil?”

Neils's eyes widened in surprise, “No! Of course, I won't snitch!”

“Good.”

Max grabbed two small shot glasses and placed them on the counter. The contact from the glass and the marble of the countertop made a ‘Clink’ noise, which caused Nikki to look in his direction. 

“A shot?”

Max nodded, “Go big or go home right?”

Neil realized there was no point in arguing and going against the current. Who knows when the next time would come around. His parents couldn't stay mad at him forever and it would make a pretty good story to tell later. He sighed in defeat, “Well shit, all I wanted was a glass of apple juice... Make it three.”

Max smiled and grabbed another shot glass from the cabinets, “I should probably text Gwen that I'll be staying the night.”

“Same,” Neil said.

Nikki looked at her friends, who were both texting their parents, and back at the three empty cups on the table. _'I won't get in trouble…, _' she thought, _'and even if I do, my mom can't tell me shit.'_ She recalled all the times she walked into the house with her mom tipsy, stealing yet another guy's wallet and hard-earned cash. She remembered how her mom would always tell her: “A lady must never give herself up willingly… Not until the man begs with both his pockets and time.”__

__She rolled her eyes and began pouring herself a small glass._ _

__“When life gives you lemons, you add a pinch of salt and drown it with tequila,” she said out loud, to no one in particular._ _

__“Sh, I'm on the phone,” Neil called out from the living room._ _

__Nikki giggled and leaned against the dining table, waiting to see if her two friends were allowed to stay._ _

__Max put his phone down and gave her a thumbs-up, “Gwen said I could stay.”_ _

__Neil hung up and ran his hand through his hair, “Ready whenever you are.”_ _

__Max laughed, “I can't fucking wait to see Neil get drunk out of his mind. Shits gonna be hilarious!”_ _

__Neil smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Okay… I'm not trying to die tonight, my mom is expecting me home tomorrow. What would she say if I walked in a mess?”_ _

__Nikki handed him a shot glass, “She'd be disappointed wouldn't she?”_ _

__Neil nodded, “She'd be pissed.”_ _

__“Welp,” Max said as he raised his shot glass, “Here's to shitty parents!”_ _

__“WHOOO!” Nikki screamed as she drank it all in one sitting. Her face scrunched up and she felt the liquor burn as it went down her throat._ _

__“Shits disgusting.” Max looked at his glass and poured another one, “Welp. More for me.”_ _

__“Bleh,” Nikki handed her glass to Max, “Same.”_ _

__Neil looked at both and sniffled a laugh, “Put some more don't be shy.”_ _

__The three took a total of three shots, back to back._ _

__“My mom says tequila doesn't give you a hangover. It just fucks you up and makes you vomit.”_ _

__“I'm not trying to vomit but an emphasis on that first part.”_ _

__“Do you guys feel any different?” Neil asked as he plopped on one of the sofas._ _

__Nikki shook her head, “No. Do you?”_ _

__“No.” he replied._ _

__“Should we drink more?” Max asked as he eyed the bottle that was sitting on the table._ _

__Neil smiled, “Yes!” He was excited. It was the first time in his life where he felt like he could say and do just about whatever he set his mind to. His confidence was through the roof._ _

__“Let's give it a second guys! We just drank it, it might take a while for it to have its effect.” Nikki leaned back into the couch and stared at her two friends. She noticed herself feeling good. Great. Euphoric even. She felt like all her stress from the day was gone. “My mom is so gonna kill me when this is empty.”_ _

__“Oh…” Max winked at Nikki, “So we *are* planning on emptying this bottle? Say less.”_ _

__Nikki blushed, “I mean… no, my mom would probably kill me too.”_ _

__Neil grabbed the bottle and poured himself another shot, “I can't wait for my mom to disown me.”_ _

__“Imagine being disowned, couldn't be me.” Max could begin to feel himself becoming less stressed. As if everything in his life was meaningless. It was great. “If this was what it was like to be drunk,” Max said out loud, “then alcoholics might be onto something.”_ _

__Nikki nodded her head, "I kinda like where we're at right now tho."_ _

__Max watched as Neil poured himself yet another one. "Okay Neil, I think you should probably slow down a bit."_ _

__"Slow down?? You guys were the ones that wanted to empty the bottle!" He spoke a little too loudly and spilled some of the drink onto the table. He giggled as he tried to wipe it clean._ _

__"Why don't you come to sit over here Neil." Nikki patted a spot next to her on the floor._ _

__Max shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing him bust his ass or something." He laughed and got up, extending his hand as he walked towards his kinda drunk friend, "Come on babe, let's go back to the carpet."_ _

__"Max! You want another one!? Here, give me your-"_ _

__"Dude, no, we take it back we aren't getting drunk!" He started cracking up as he saw Neils face shift from excitement to confusion._ _

__"Well, fine, I guess we can just vibe or whatever." Neil smiled and grabbed Max's hand, turning the tables and dragging him towards the living room. He was aware that he was a bit out of it, the amount of alcohol in three shots of tequila was more than he's ever had before... which is none... and he wasn't going to lie, he felt good. He felt like he could be himself._ _

__Max almost tripped over one of the stools trying to get back, causing Nikki to cringe at the expected sound of it crashing onto the floor bu Max grabbed it before it fell over and laughed nervously, "I swear, I'm fine."_ _

__Nikki scrolled through her phone and smiled._ _

__"What are you smiling about?" Max asked as he got closer to Nikki, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at her screen._ _

__She showed him, "Look, Nerris and Harrison are adorable together!"_ _

__"What are they doing?" Neil asked. He was sitting across from her, but he was too busy on his phone to bother looking up._ _

__"They're being gross," Max said, "I knew they were going out, I tried to ask Harrison but he dodged the question."_ _

__"They aren't being 'gross', Max, they're being adorable!"_ _

__"But what exactly are they doing?" Neil asked again, this time crawling over to where Nikki was._ _

__"Harrison kissed her cheek," Max replied._ _

__"Oh. Wow, Imagine being in love with someone like that..." Neil was laying on his stomach with his head in his hands, "I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love me."_ _

__"Don't worry Neil, I'll always love you," Max said as he crawled over to where Neil was laying, "You just have to love me back."_ _

__"Shut up Max."_ _

__He smiled, "Welp... I tried." Max looked over at Neil and noticed there was a slight tint to his face. Was he blushing? Or maybe it was the four shots he had finally having it's effect. "You like Erin right?"_ _

__Neil looked at Max and nodded._ _

__"Are you making plans for her to suck your dick-"_ _

__Neil lightly punched his shoulder._ _

__"-I mean, to hang out?"_ _

__Nikki giggled and sat above them, near their heads, "OoooOOoOOOO... Neilllllllll!"_ _

__"No no no no no," he said as he covered his face, "That's not- I'm not- no I can't-"_ _

__Max raised his eyebrow, "Can't what? Hang out or-"_ _

__"I asked her to study at my place next weekend because we have that bio exam the following Monday."_ _

__"Oh shit, I forgot we had a midterm."_ _

__"Yeah, and she said yes. So... she's coming over."_ _

__Nikki smirked, "Maybe she'll give you a hands-on lesson!"_ _

__Neil blushed, causing Max to burst out laughing._ _

__"You two are idiots," Neil said, giggling, "But... what about you guys, huh?"_ _

__Nikki looked at him, "I don't like anyone."_ _

__Max nodded, "Same here."_ _

__Neil shook his head, "Bullshit, there has to be someone you guys like... spill."_ _

__Max smirked, "I already told you, Neil, I love you!"_ _

__"I don't count."_ _

__Max rolled over and hugged Neil's arm, "It's bad enough my parents don't love me but you should love me back or something."_ _

__Neil patted his head, "Fine, I do love you."_ _

__Max gasped and hugged his arm tighter, "YAY!"_ _

__"But is there no one you guys like?"_ _

__"Neil, you're the first and only person I've kissed... so no, I don't like anyone." Nikki flicked Neil's forehead and giggled, "Besides, I'm not trying to get anyone just yet."_ _

__"I forgot you guys kissed in the play... how did that go?" He turned to let go of his arm, "Was she a good kisser?"_ _

__"It wasn't a make-out session Max,"_ _

__"But still!"_ _

__"It was alright I guess..." Nikki shrugged, "No offense to you Neil, but it wasn't very life-changing."_ _

__"Yeah, right back at ya."_ _

__"Awwwwww, that means Max is technically the only one without his first kiss!" Nikki booped his nose and smiled. She never thought it would be Max who would be the last of the friend group to kiss anyone._ _

__Max blushed and shook his head, "Ew No. Kissing is for losers. Besides, I don't think that kiss count."_ _

__"Not emotionally anyway... but we still kissed someone before you so HA!" Neil sat up and pretended to flip his hair with his hand, "I thought I was gonna be the last one but AHAAAA!"_ _

__Max rolled his eyes and sat up, "No, you two kissed each other, so that doesn't count."_ _

__"Hoes mad?" Nikki asked as she blew him a kiss, "Don't worry Max, maybe you'll get one before we graduate."_ _

__"Oh shut up!" Max was slightly bothered. It was bad enough they were semi-right, but rubbing it in his face was just overkill._ _

__"Aw, he's getting mad..." Nikki said in a sing-song voice. She looked at him and noticed he was getting irritated. She knew they should probably stop but she was feeling too good to stop, "Poor baby," she said as she pinched his cheeks, to which he moved away from._ _

__"Max probably won't get kissed until college!"_ _

__"Hopefully, maybe the only person who's ever kissed him was his mom!"_ _

__Nikki and Neil were practically rolling on the floor, cracking jokes and teasing Max. They didn't mean any harm, but it was easy to take it the wrong way._ _

__"You guys are annoying."_ _

__"Your mom's annoying, OHHHHH" Neil laughed and sat up. He noticed Max stare at him and he smiled._ _

__Nikki pulled on Max's hoodie, "We're just kidding Max..."_ _

__Max shrugged in response. He wasn't mad, he was just getting annoyed._ _

__"Come onnnnnn," Nikki said as she hugged Max, "We can make it even!"_ _

__Max looked at her, "huh?"_ _

__"We can make it even!"_ _

__"How are you gonna-"_ _

__"We'll kiss you!"_ _

__Max was definitely not expecting that reply, he thought she was gonna let him tease them back but apparently he was wrong. He looked at Nikki, who was smiling and waiting for a response. He looked at Neil, who was also caught a bit off guard by her solution to the problem._ _

__Nikki realized that what she said was pretty extreme, but it's just a kiss. What's the harm in that? She and Neil kissed, so what's the problem with kissing Max? "Wait, hear me out real quick, If we all kiss each other, then we won't have bragging rights until we actually kiss someone for real!"_ _

__"Well, the logic is there..." Neil said as he pondered on the idea. Granted, he was kinda drunk so the logic was definitely not there._ _

__Max awkwardly pointed to both of his friends, "Oh- you- you want me to kiss... both..."_ _

__Neil looked at Nikki and Max. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one confused. "Wait, are we all just gonna kiss each other? Is that what I'm getting at?" He got up, "I don't know guys, this might call for one more shot..."_ _

__"You already kissed me, Neil, besides, we'll all have some secret pact with each other, right? Unless you guys think it's stupid then, in that case, forget I said anything." She awkwardly laughed and sat down on her knees, "Just an idea."_ _

__No one said anything for a while, as if they were all considering the next course of action._ _

__Neil hummed in thought as he played with a carpet strand, "Completely platonic?" He asked, breaking the silence._ _

__"Completely platonic." Nikki agreed, "No friend left behind."_ _

__"I-" Max was about to say something but he realized that Nikki was on to something. He nodded his head and felt a surge of excitement. He wasn't sure what they were agreeing to or what the consequences were if they went through with it, but right now, it didn't matter. They were all about to share their "first kiss but not really" with each other._ _

__"So... who wants to go first?" She asked awkwardly._ _

__Max started laughing nervously, "Well don't say it like that! You make it sound like we're being passed around or something!"_ _

__Neil muffled a laugh and lightly punched his shoulders, "Dude, that's so true! What if we spin the bottle or something?"_ _

__"Genius!" Nikki exclaimed as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer bottle. She opened it and poured the contents down the drain and came back. She handed the empty bottle to Max, "Okay. We all ready?"_ _

__The two boys shugged and eventually nodded. They sat down in a circle, or, triangle, and looked at one another. Max placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. They wall watched as the bottle began slowing down and stopped between Nikki and Max._ _

__"Welp," Nikki said, "I guess that's me!"_ _

__Max felt himself start to blush as Nikki repositioned herself to face him._ _

__"You guys want some jazzy music?" Neil asked, interrupting them._ _

__Max covered his face as he laughed and shook his head, "N-No Neil, we don't need 'jazzy music'... completely platonic remember?"_ _

__"Oh yeah. Completely platonic... continue."_ _

__Nikki smiled and shook her head._ _

__"You're okay with this right? I don't want to-"_ _

__"Just kiss me already."_ _

__She smiled and leaned in, grabbing Max's' face with one hand and kissed him._ _

__Max didn't know where to put his hands so he just put them back on the floor. He felt her lips on his and the cold when she pulled away. He looked at her and noticed she was still smiling, so that means he didn't fuck it up._ _

__"How you guys feel?" Neil asked, intentively watching both of them. He brought his knees to his chest and waited for a reply._ _

__Max noticed Neil hugging his knees and cursed his perverted mind, "Why do you want to know? You hiding something down there, Neil?"_ _

__"Huh?" Neil replied as it dawned on him what Max was referring to. He brought his knees down and sighed, "That's- Max!"_ _

__Max laughed. He was blushing but still felt like the same old Max._ _

__"Okay, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Nikki asked, leaning back into her spot._ _

__"No, not really. I don't feel any different."_ _

__"Cool. I don't feel the magic either." Nikki looked at Neil and smiled, "Do you want 'jazzy music' with your kiss Neil?" She giggled._ _

__Neil rolled his eyes, "I swear it was a genuine question! I was trying to not make it awkward!"_ _

__"Dude!" Max laughed, "I don't think 'Jazzy music' would do anything to help the situation."_ _

__"You guys just aren't appreciative of me," Neil said as he crossed his arms._ _

__"Don't worry Neil, let me show you how much I appreciate you." Max reached over and turned his face to face him. For some reason, he felt more comfortable around him, or at least, less nervous than he was with Nikki, probably because he already knew what to expect. That, and he always teases Neil, so it'll be good teasing material for later._ _

__Max made the first move, leaning in before Neil put a finger to his chest, stopping him._ _

__Neil didn't back away, "Um... would this make us-"_ _

__"-No... completely platonic... remember?" Max was so close to his face that he could smell the alcohol on Niel's breath._ _

__"Okay, right."_ _

__Neil was the one who shortened the distance between them. It was a lot less awkward than Neil had thought it was going to be, and when he pulled away, Max followed for a bit before he also leaned back._ _

__Max looked at Niel and noticed a slight blush on his face. He smiled in comfort knowing he wasn't the only one blushing._ _

__"So?" Nikki asked, "How was it?"_ _

__Neil shrugged, "It was... interesting, in a good way."_ _

__Max nodded. "Yeah. it wasn't that bad. I have more teasing material for later," he said with a smirk. He wondered why people overhyped the first kiss, it wasn't life-changing or anything. No sparkles and magic were flying around like people said there would. It was probably because this kiss didn't mean much to him in that way, but he felt closer to both of them._ _

__"Now we know that we can't get our hearts broken by our actual first kiss! Cuz we can't ever break each other's hearts." Nikki said._ _

__"Aww," Neil said, "That's kinda nice to think about."_ _

__Max was relieved to know that nothing between them has changed. It didn't make anything awkward, in fact, all three of them felt like their bond got stronger. Not in a romantic kind of way, but they felt like they could trust and share more with each other. It was a comforting feeling to know that no matter what happens, you'll have your friends by your side._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last few scenes that you guys read is based on... yep, you guessed it... *sigh* me! Writing really is therapeutic. 
> 
> You guys alright? I hope I didn't cause too many wild emotions, I'm just trying to give you some nice quality platonic friend activities... you know... as most friends usually do. It's completely platonic. Don't worry. Oh, and I'm not in any way condoning underage drinking but it's a reality that most teens in high school face... I mean, have you guys heard of college? Cuz boy oh boy let me tell you! 
> 
> Also, I tried to reply to as many comments as I could for my last chapter, and I really hope you guys are still doing okay. This COVID-19 doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon and honestly feel free to reach out on my insta if you guys need to talk. As much as we don't want to admit it, being in quarantine and social distancing from people you usually hang out with takes a toll, so don't hesitate to come and chat. We can vibe, share tik toks, and obsess over fictional characters together! <3 
> 
> I hope this chapter brought some sanity back into you and I'll see you soon for the next one! Remember to stay inside! Happy reads my little shits!


End file.
